Sentimentos Proibidos
by Scorpio no Selene
Summary: Seis assassinas são enviadas para entrarem na polícia e realizarem um trabalho para a Máfia. Mas seus planos poderão ser frustrados quando sentimentos proibidos são despertados por seus parceiros. O que acontecerá quando a verdade for revelada? FINALIZADA
1. As Assassinas

**N/A:** _Mais uma fic! Obaaaa caminho livre agora que encerrei "Isso não me Pertence!" e "Cobras e Escorpiões" agora eu vos apresento "Sentimentos Proibidos" espero que gostem._

_Boa leitura_

**XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxXxxx**

**Capítulo 1**

**As Assassinas**

**Praga, República Tcheca...**

Eram altas horas da noite, horário em que o submundo dava o ar de sua graça, por assim dizer. No meio da calada noite, um vulto pode ser observado ele... ou melhor, ela vestia um sobretudo negro e parecia não ter pressa em chegar ao seu destino, até que o celular tocou.

"Alô" – ela respondeu com voz doce.

"_Anjo da Morte, Máscara da Morte está convocando as assassinas de elite, esteja aqui o mais rápido possível_".

"Entendido, Aiolia".

**Londres, Inglaterra...**

Uma moça de cabelos castanhos super claros, cacheados, olhos da mesma cor do cabelo e pele super branca estava em uma bar quando seu celular toca.

"Alô"

"_Naja, é hora do show_"

"É pra já, Aldebaran."

**Verona, Itália...**

Uma moça de longos cabelos castanhos e ondulados estava na varanda de sua casa admirando as estrelas, sempre teve olho bom para encontrar as constelações, mas naquele dia, não conseguia desviar os olhos de uma em especial: Aquário. Esta parecia estar mais radiante do que nunca.

Foi tirada de seus devaneios quando o telefone de sua casa tocou. Sorriu ao reconhecer o número.

"Pode falar, Aiolos".

"_Hora de trabalhar, Cold Blood_".

**Moscou, Rússia...**

Uma mulher alta, muito branca, loira de cabelos lisos que vão até nas costas, de olhos azuis claros e lábios rubros. Ela saía de uma importante empresa russa que havia herdado de sua tia. Sempre com um sorriso no rosto, cativava todos à sua volta.

Seu celular tocou.

"Alô?"

"_Prepare a Katana, DarkMoon. Máscara da Morte tem um servicinho para vocês_"

"Entendido, Afrodite".

**Clube de Tiro de Sevilha, Espanha...**

A mulher de cabelos negros lisos na altura da cintura, seios grandes, olhos muito verdes, grandes e profundos, boca carnuda, quadris largos e cintura fina acabava de atirar bem no meio de um alvo minúsculo, quando a telefonista avisa que tem ligação para ela.

"A que devo a honra de sua ligação, Shura?"

"_Temos uma missão para você, Matadora_".

**Los Angeles, Califórnia, Estados Unidos...**

Uma moça que aparentava 19 anos, cabelos prateados, quase brancos, até o bumbum e lisos. Franja jogada para o lado direito, semblante cínico, olhos cor âmbar, quase dourados, lábios rosados e traços chamativos acabava de sair de um restaurante quando seu celular tocou.

"Pode falar, Aiolia"

"_Máscara da Morte está reunindo as meninas, esteja aqui em pouco tempo, é uma missão urgente, Dama de Espadas_".

"Você é sempre tão apressado, Leo, vou fazer o possível, Bye bye".

**Roma, Itália...**

"Já ligaram para todas?" – perguntou um homem de pele bronzeada, cabelos azuis e arrepiados e olhos também azuis.

"Sim, Máscara da Morte. Suas assassinas de elite já estão vindo"

"Perfeito, Aiolos. Leia para mim as fichas delas"

"Lune Brannes Hasselbach, codinome, Anjo da Morte. Está com o cabelo curto, corte estilo channel. Ela matou o presidente do Brasil envenenando na semana passada, parece que o cara estava dando um golpe chamado mensalão e o povo não tava gostando. Daí ela cortou o mal pela raiz. Continua com a aparência doce e bondosa. Coitado de quem tiver que lidar com ela"

O italiano abriu um sorriso.

"Sempre soube que ela tinha potencial"

"Drielli Sky, codinome, Naja. Continua especialista em venenos e bebidas, principalmente, continua um ótima atiradora e ama perseguições"

"Ela não mudou nada" – Aldebaran murmurou.

"Caroline Coldibeli. Codinome, Cold Blood. Especialista em armadilhas e nos pontos de pressão. Continua com o mesmo gênio difícil de "nada me atinge" e o orgulho está intacto. Francamente, senhor, não sei como ainda não deceparam a cabeça dela" – o grego comentou.

"Ela foi bem treinada, agora continue com as fichas".

"Ana Karamazov. Codinome, DarkMoon. Continua com o mesmo ar falso de sempre. É perita no manejo da espada Katana, os extintos analíticos parece que não mudaram, e ainda consegue encurralar qualquer um nos interrogatórios. É, ela não mudou muito".

"Katana... interessante"

"Verônica Barros. Codinome, La Matadora. Atiradora de elite, a nossa melhor atiradora, devo dizer. Calma, quieta e instável. Protege sua metralhadora AR 15 a sete chaves"

O criminoso sorriu.

"Jennifer Radler, Codinome, Dama de Espadas. Cí­nica, desdenhosa, pervertida e vaidosa. Sem papas na lí­ngua e nunca perde uma oportunidade de exercitar seu sarcasmo. Tem raciocínio rápido e é uma fantástica jogadora de cartas, NUNCA perde uma partida sequer. Parece que a sorte nunca abandona essa garota" – Aiolos resmungou.

"Você que o diga não é, irmão?"

"Cala a boca, Aiolia!"

**Continua...**

**XXxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxXxxxXxx**

**N/A:**_ Oi gente! Essa é minha mais nova fic. Espero que gostem._

_A propósito, a espada Katana é aquela usada em Kill Bill._

_Beijos_

_Já né_


	2. Os Policiais

**N/A: **_Primeiramente. Nessa fic estou usando os nomes: Carlo e Gustav. Carlo pertence à Pipe, então os créditos vão para ela. E Gustav eu não faço idéia, se alguém souber, por favor, avise para que eu coloque os créditos._

_O nome "Pablo" para o Shura fui eu quem inventei, se alguém quiser usá-lo coloque os meus créditos._

_Boa Leitura._

**XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxx**

**Capítulo 2**

**Os Policiais**

**Segunda-feira 7:00…**

**Delegacia de Polícia de Roma...**

"SINGH!" – um grito feminino ecoou.

"Ih! O que o Shion pode ter feito? Que eu saiba ele é o cara mais certinho dessa delegacia". – disse um homem de longos cabelos azuis e olhos verdes.

"Não sei e nem me interessa saber" – respondeu o homem idêntico à ele. – "Mas seja o que for, não queria estar na pele dele e ter que aturar a Kido".

"Saga! O Mu está chamando no laboratório, disse que é importante".

"Obrigado, June"

"Milo, preciso da sua ajuda no caso daquele padre que foi crucificado"

"Ah! Qual é o mistério? O cara queria ficar igual Jesus e se crucificou para ver se achavam que ele seria o novo messias!" – disse um jovem de cabelos azuis e rebeldes – "Que mistério há nisso?"

"Não blasfeme, Ikki!" – repreendeu um homem loiro de olhos azuis.

"Ah qual é, Shaka! Eu só estou falando a verdade aquilo só pode ter sido suicídio".

"Como um cara pode se suicidar crucificado?" – insistiu o loiro.

"Já ouviu falar em veneno, barbie? Eu e o Shiryu que cuidamos desse caso. Até pedimos para o Milo avaliar o sangue".

"E foram encontrados, três tipos de venenos" – disse um belo homem de cabelos azuis e olhos igualmente azuis que passando um relatório para o loiro – "um deles é o glifosato usado em soja transgênica. E também tinha manchas de sangue coagulado na pele dele" – disse Milo sorrindo.

"Os seminaristas disseram que ele tinha ido para uma chácara no fim de semana anterior. Quando voltou, ele estava estranho. E Shiryu encontrou isso aqui na gaveta da penteadeira no quarto dele" – Ikki mostrou um plástico vedado, e dentro dele havia uma embalagem de agrotóxico.

"Mas por que a cruz?!"

"Ikki também já respondeu isso, Shaka!" – disse Kanon – "Presta mais atenção! Não é a toa que é loiro!"

"Caso encerrado. Que venha o próximo!" – disse o oriental.

**Sala da delegada...**

Um homem de cabelos verdes e olhos violeta passava por maus bocados.

"Mas, senhorita Kido, tem certeza? Não pode mandar um dos novatos fazerem isso?"

"Não! Quero você no caso daquela menina! Já pode se retirar, detetive Shion Singh**(1)**"

'Odeio casos envolvendo crianças' ele pensou enquanto saia da sala.

"E aí, Shion, meu amigo, o que a vaca roxa aprontou dessa vez?"

"Ah, oi Dohko. Ela quer que eu cuide do caso de uma menina que desapareceu"

"Menina? Mas quem teria coragem de fazer mal à uma criança?"

"Assassinos são capazes de tudo..."

"Deixe-me ver a ficha" – o chinês estendeu a mão para pegar o documento. – "Uhn... Geyssa Hoflermn, 8 anos, desaparecida após marcar um encontro com amigos pela Internet"

"Isso é mesmo um perigo. Eu morro de medo do Kiki cair em um golpe desses. Aliás, ela tem a idade dele"

**Departamento de investigação criminalística...**

"Detetive Camus Depailler, a Saori quer que você cuide desse caso" – uma ruiva entregou uma pasta para o homem.

"Obrigado, Marin... Oh não! Um cara esquartejado!"

"É sim, essas fotos não são nem um pouco agradáveis né?" – a ruiva fez uma cara de nojo – "Boa sorte".

**Laboratório de análise da perícia...**

"Puxa, Mu, dessa vez eles foram muito burros. Praticamente pediram para serem pegos!"

"Pois é, Saga. Já virou clichê esse negócio de esconder maconha na sola de sapatos e dentro de brinquedos. Os traficantes foram presos, mas... Tem a mão de alguém por trás disso"

"Acha que foi ele?"

"Só pode"

**Esconderijo dos assassinos...**

"Olá galera alegria! Cheguei! E Máscara, é bom que seja divertido porque eu saí lá de Londres!" – uma moça entrou alegremente.

"Londres não é nada! Não perto de Moscou!" – a outra falou.

"Vocês reclamam de barriga cheia! E eu que tive que sair da Califórnia!"

"Eu tive sorte, moro em Verona"

"Eu também, sair de Praga para vir aqui não é nenhum incômodo. Principalmente se o pagamento é bom" – Ela olhou de soslaio para Máscara.

"Sair de Sevilha também não é nada fácil. Mas se for pra estourar os miolos de alguém, vale a pena"

"Meninas! Se acalmem, por favor!"

"Oi, Flecha! Ainda é o braço direito desse mal educado? Cuidado que algum dia ele resolve te matar sem mais nem menos" – Jennifer era a única com insanidade suficiente para xingar o chefão na frente dele.

"Muito, engraçado, Dama de Espadas".

"Não liga pra ela, Aiolos. Sabe como ela é"

"Olha, Carol, vocês se dão bem demais pro meu gosto. Olha, estou ouvindo sons de sinas da igreja em um futuro não muito distante!"

"Não sonha, Jen. Já ouviu falar que entre tapas e beijos a onde é desejo? E que eu saiba quem mais briga com ele aqui é você!"

"Ele que briga comigo porque não sabe perder!"

"Meninas! Não briguem, por favor!" – um outro homem entra no local onde elas estavam.

"Debaaaaa" – todas abraçam o assassino.

"Calma! Assim me sufocam! Mas como eu tive saudades de vocês!" – o Gigante também abraçou as meninas.

"Uhnn o que esse cara tem que eu não tenho hein?" – perguntou Shura.

"O jeito brasileiro de ser" – Disse Drielli soltando o amigo.

"A simpatia" – continuou Caroline.

"O mesmo signo que eu" – continuou Lune.

"O senso de humor" – disse Ana.

"A força" – disse Verônica.

"E o tamanho" – finalizou Jennifer pensativamente, provocando uma gota nos demais.

"Uii! Na fuça!" – Aiolia riu.

"Não fala nada, Leo. Você também não é nenhum bam bam bam com as mulheres" – o espanhol revidou.

"Eu, por outro lado, sou um dos homens mais desejados por mulheres... e por alguns "homens" também".

"Não abusa da sorte, Gustav".

"Não enche, Pablo".

"Afinal de contas, Carlo. Porque chamou a gente aqui hein?" – Ana já estava impaciente.

"Simples, DarkMoon" – o italiano falou calmamente – "Eu quero que vocês se infiltrem na polícia".

Todas menos Lune deram um pulo.

"Ficou louco!?" – Verônica exasperou.

"Que ele é louco todas nós já sabíamos" – ironizou Caroline.

"Mas mesmo assim, ainda nos surpreendemos" – disse Ana.

"E o que exatamente você quer que façamos entre os tiras?" – perguntou Drielli.

"Quero que passem informações para a máfia" – ele disse com um tranqüilidade irritante.

"E por que está pedindo isso só agora?!" – Jennifer exasperou.

"Por que agora que é preciso"

"Podemos pelo menos saber o que pretende?" – perguntou Verônica.

"Eu as pago bem o suficiente para que não façam perguntas" – ele respondeu duramente. – "Vocês são minha elite de assassinas, sei que não terá problemas. Apenas vão lá, passem as informações, matem alguns policiais e quando eu mandar, voltem"

"Mas..." – Drielli ia falar mas Lune a interrompeu.

"Não façamos tempestade em copo d'água" – ela era a única que não tinha se exaltado com a notícia – "Será interessante mexer com a polícia".

"Lune tem razão" – Carol sentou-se no sofá – "Será mesmo interessante".

"Quando começamos?" – Jennifer começou a gostar da história.

"Amanhã" – uma nova voz ecoou pelo local – "Já liguei para a idiota da delegada Kido e avisei que seis novas policiais seriam transferidas" – ela entregou uma pasta para cada uma. – "Aí tem tudo o que precisam, eu adulterei a ficha de vocês para que não desconfiassem. Vocês tem permissão para matar, mas apenas se necessário!"

"Unf! Sem graça" – Ana resmungou – "Shina, porque você tem que tirar a graça de tudo?"

"Não é para ser engraçado, DarkMoon. É para funcionar. Todas irão para a Delegacia amanhã, ficarão em departamentos diferentes. Tentem ser discretas!".

"Unf!" – foi a vez de Verônica reclamar.

"Meninas, não discutam. Vocês tem uma missão muito legal pela frente. Apenas obedeçam".

"Sim, Deba" – todas responderam.

Aldebaran da Silva Vieira, codinome, Gigante Brasileiro. Alto, moreno e simpático. O único que tinha um grande poder de persuasão sobre as meninas. Por motivos desconhecidos até mesmo pelo chefão Máscara da Morte.

_**Continua...**_

**XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXx**

**N/A:**_Segundo cap on!!! Espero que tenham gostado._

_**Vocabulário**_

_**(1): Singh: **_Manmohan Singh é primeiro-ministro da Índia e como eu non tenho nenhuma criatividade para criar sobrenomes, foi esse mesmo.


	3. Parceiros?

**Capítulo 3**

**Parceiros?**

**Terça-feira, 7:00...**

Seis meninas entravam animadamente pela porta da delegacia.

"Nossa, como aqui é grande" – Comentou Caroline.

"E quantos policiais gostosos" – disse Jennifer comendo com os olhos um jovem de cabelos verdes e traços delicados – "Pena que sejam policiais".

"Pois é. Se eu não estivesse em missão com certeza eu ia pegar metade dessa delegacia".

Todas viraram-se para Verônica.

"O quê? É verdade ué!" – a espanhola se defendeu.

"Vocês devem ser as novas meninas" – uma moça loira as interrompeu e vendo que elas assentiram, continuou – "Eu sou June, uma das secretárias, a delegada Kido deseja falar com vocês, senhoritas".

Sem dizer mais nada, as sete se encaminharam até a sala da delegada, onde ela estava esperando com alguns papéis em mãos.

"Entrem, policias. Eu sou a delegada Saori Kido"

"Prazer em conhecê-la Senhorita Kido, receio que já saiba quem nós somos, não é?"

"Sim, Ana, sei sim. E eu as chamei justamente para dizer onde cada uma irá trabalhar. Por favor sentem-se"

Elas obedeceram

"Com licença, senhorita Kido" – Marin apareceu na porta – "Eles já estão aqui".

"Ah! Que bom, mande-os entrarem".

As assassinas se entreolharam quando seis homens lindos entraram na sala.

"Meninas, esses são os policiais: os irmãos Saga e Kanon Athanazios" – Saori apontou para os gêmeos maravilha e eles as cumprimentaram com um aceno – "Milo Dimatos" – o homem de longos cabelos azuis sorriu para elas – "Shion Singh" – apontou para dois homens de aparência serena - "Dohko Zhou" – o chinês sorriu para elas – "E Camus Depailler" – o ruivo de olhos azuis olhou friamente cada uma delas.

"Prazer" – os policiais responderam em uníssono.

"Senhorita Kido, porque, exatamente, a senhorita nos chamou aqui?"

"Deixa de ser mal educado, Camus. Ela quer nos apresentar as meninas" – Milo o repreendeu – "Como estão?" – sua expressão se suavizou ao olhar para elas.

"Bem, obrigada" – Elas responderam.

"E não foi só por isso" – novamente a voz de Saori foi ouvida – "Eu andei analisando as fichas delas e de vocês. E decidi que vocês serão parceiros".

"O QUÊ?" – todos perguntaram.

"Eu não vou repetir! Lune Brannes Hasselbach ficará com Milo e trabalhará na perícia, e como também é perita em venenos, poderá liderar o departamento de intoxicação juntamente com ele".

A garota de pele clara, cabelos negros e lisos, curtos no estilo channel, olhos violeta. Rosto angelical em um corpo sensual abriu um der seus melhores sorrisos e se apresentou.

"Lune. Prazer em conhecê-lo, detetive Dimatos"

Milo estava boquiaberto com parceira, totalmente perdido naquele sorriso, mas conseguiu balbuciar algumas palavras.

"Me chame só de Milo"

"Ana Karamazov, Caroline Coldibeli e Jennifer Radler ficarão com Dohko, Camus, e Shion respectivamente, também no departamento de investigação criminalística"

"Eu trabalho sozinha/o" – Caroline e Camus responderam juntos e se olharam no mesmo instante, assustados com o pensamento coletivo.

"Perfeito! Até compartilham a mesma opinião. Serão parceiros!"

"Unf!" – eles novamente murmuraram juntos, cada vez com mais vontade de estrangular um ao outro.

"Boa sorte, ruivo... Vai precisar" – Ana riu, e depois virou-se para o parceiro – "Tenho certeza que nos daremos bem, detetive Zhou".

Jennifer sorriu ao olhar o parceiro 'Interessante' ela pensou.

"Drielli Sky e Verônica Barros ficarão com Kanon e Saga respectivamente e vão trabalhar na perícia. E como Drielli também entende de venenos, se quiser, pode dar um reforço no departamento de intoxicação".

Drielli e Kanon trocaram olhares e sorriram um para o outro, já Verônica e Saga apenas se cumprimentaram friamente.

"Já podem ir para seus respectivos departamentos" – Saori deu a conversa por encerrada.

Os doze saíram da sala. Alguns felizes, outros indiferentes, outros embaraçados, e outros com vontade de matar um.

"AAAHHHH Eu não gostei dessas novas meninas!"

"Ah, Camus, fica quieto! Ah que até gostei da Drielli, ela me parece muito legal. O que acha, Milo?"

"..."

"Milo??"

"..."

"MILO!!!"

"AHHHHH! O QUE ACONTECEU??!!"

"Você estava sonhando acordado. O que aconteceu?"

"Nada... Eu gostei da Lune, ela me parece muito simpática"

"Ana também parece bem simpática. Acho que não será problema trabalhar com ela" – Dohko se meteu na conversa.

"Ah... eu não sei. Jennifer não me inspirou confiança" – disse Shion.

"O mesmo posso dizer de Verônica" – Saga completou.

"Mas vocês ainda estão melhores do que eu! Aquela garota é irritante!" – 'mente linda' ele completou em pensamento, para depois se auto repreender.

"Fala isso só porque ela é igualzinha a você" – alfinetou Milo – "Talvez, assim você descubra como você é chato de vez em quando".

**Às Mulheres...**

"_CAZZO_!"

"Olha a boca, Carol!"

"Não enche, Nicky"

"Credo, que mal humor! Trabalhar com aquele ruivo gostoso não deve ser tão mal assim! Você pode até aproveitar" – o comentário pervertida não poderia vir de outra pessoa, senão Jennifer Radler.

"O que achou do seu parceiro, Jen?" – Verônica virou-se para a amiga.

"Ah ainda não sei o que achar, mas algo me diz que ele é chato demais, certinho demais, pudorado demais, calculista demais, arrogante demais e... lindo demais. E você?".

"Eu acho que ele vai querer tentar me controlar... sei lá. Não fui com a cara dele. O que me diz, Lune?"

"Milo será com certeza um brinquedo útil e muito divertido. Não tenho dúvidas de que é muito fácil enganá-lo, manipulá-lo e despistá-lo. Ana?"

"Faço minha as palavras da Jen. Dohko também me parece chato demais, certinho demais, pudorado demais, calculista demais e arrogante demais"

"E quanto ao "lindo demais"?" – Jennifer perguntou com um sorriso divertido.

"Essa parte eu tiro. Mas ele me parece um muito bom policial"

"Em todos os sentidos não é Ana?"

"Não enche, Jen. O que achou do seu parceiro, Elli?"

"Kanon? Ele é gostoso"

Todas viram-se para a inglesa, porque, normalmente, a autora dos comentários pervertidos era Jennifer.

"Vocês me perguntaram e eu respondi ué!!" – Drielli colocou as mãos na cintura. – "E nem precisamos perguntar para a Carol o que ela achou do ruivo né?"

"Unf!" – a italiana bufou revoltada 'Esse Camus é com certeza um chato de galocha que não sabe com quem anda se metendo!' ela pensou irritada 'Mas acho que não terá problema se eu provocá-lo um pouquinho' ela completou em pensamento, deixando um leve sorriso moldar-se em seu rosto – "Que isso, Elli, eu adorei o Camus. Será muito divertido trabalhar com ele"

"Carol... não vá matá-lo hein! Pelo menos não agora!" – Verônica repreendeu.

"Não, não estava pensando nisso. Só vou fazer o básico com ele"

Todas ficaram apreensivas, afinal, todas sabiam como era o "básico" de Caroline.

Delegacia enorme, haviam 3 andares, o laboratório da perícia ficada no 2º andar e o departamento de investigação ficava no 3º andar.

"Aqui nos separamos" – disse Verônica – "Nos vemos na hora do almoço"

Verônica, Drielli e Lune juntaram-se à Saga, Kanon e Milo.

"Verônica e Drielli ficarão com Saga e Kanon no IC**(1)**. Quanto à você, Lune" – Milo virou-se para a parceira com um sorriso – "Espero que não se importe de mexer com gente morta ou até com DNA".

'Se ele soubesse' a tcheca pensou com um sorriso.

"Não me importo. Tenho grandes conhecimentos de anatomia".

"Que bom, porque nós somos do IML**(2)**" – Em um determinado corredor, Saga, Kanon, Drielli e Verônica se separaram de Milo e Lune, o que não agradava em nada a tcheca, mas assim que entrou na sala...

"Olá" – um simpático homem de cabelos lavanda e olhos verdes a cumprimentou.

"Oi..." – Lune estava sem palavras.

"Lune Brannes Hasselbach, esse é Mu Singh, o irmão do Shion. Ele trabalha aqui também. Mu, essa é a Lune, minha nova parceira"

"Parceira é?"

"Dessa vez foi a Saori mesmo quem decidiu!"

"Abafa o caso" – Mu falou com uma gota – "Prazer em conhecê-la, Lune"

**IC...**

"Que lugar enorme" – comentou Verônica.

"Não tinha isso na delegacia onde vocês trabalhavam?" – Saga arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Ah! Tinha sim, mas não era tão grande"

"É aquilo era um cubículo" – disse Drielli.

"Bom... Aqui vocês terão todo o espaço que quiserem" – disse o gêmeo de Saga.

**3º Andar, Departamento de Investigação...**

Ana, Caroline e Jennifer adentraram a sala e tiveram uma surpresa ao encontrar mais três homens dentro delas.

"Ana, Caroline e Jennifer. Esses são Ikki, Shiryu e Shaka. Trabalham conosco" – disse Shion. – "Garotos, essas são as novas policiais. Respeito!"

"Ouviu, Shiryu? Controle seus hormônios!" – disse Dohko.

"Ah, mestre, fica frio"

"Mestre?" – Ana arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Fui eu quem ensinei Shiryu a ir atrás de pistas e etc... por isso ele me chama de "mestre"" – o chinês explicou.

"Onde Saori estava com a cabeça de aceitar mulheres para trabalhar aqui? Isso é inaceitável! Eu ainda não me conformo nem com Marin e June trabalhando como secretárias, ainda mais policiais!" – Shaka exasperou encostado na parede.

Caroline estreitou os orbes.

"E na sua opinião. O que mulheres deveriam fazer?"

"Ficar em casa, obviamente, cuidando da casa e dos filhos. Mulheres não devem fazer coisas arriscadas. Aliás, tenho certeza que vocês não tem uma boa mira e..." – não terminou de falar, pois uma adaga perfurou a parede à milímetros da sua cabeça .

"Faça comentários tão machistas perto de mim novamente, e eu juro que a próxima vai parar no seu olho" – a italiana ameaçou.

"E tem mais uma coisa" – foi a vez de Ana falar – "Não costumo ser mal educada, mas é meu dever informar que nós não temos paciência nenhuma com idiotas, então, não cruze nosso caminho de novo" – os olhos da russa brilharam perigosamente.

"Ora, meninas não sejam grossas! Não estão vendo que ele é loiro e ainda parece uma Barbie? Dêem uma colher de chá!"

As três assassinas viraram-se para os parceiros.

"Qual é o caso?" – elas perguntaram com a maior amabilidade do mundo.

"Gostei delas" – comentou Ikki.

**Continua...**

**XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXxXx**

**N/A:** _Meninas participantes da fic, quem estiver interessada em matar o Seiya, escrevem uma redação com o tema: "Por que quero matar o Seiya" e me enviem, a autora da melhor redação vai matar o Seiya._

_Ah! E eu vou ter que mexer na idade de vcs, inclusive na minha... É que as meninas, para serem policiais, teriam que terminar o Ensino Médio e o Superior, até lá elas já passaram dos 20 anos, por isso, queria que vcs me mandassem as novas idades._

_Bjos_

_Já né_

**Vocabulário:**

**(1) IC:** Instituto de Criminalística: São Peritos do Estado de São Paulo, com curso superior em qualquer área, que realizam exames periciais locais de crime onde os criminosos deixam vestígios ; Também periciam objetos usados na prática de crimes ou em substâncias suspeitas como entorpecentes, por exemplo. Ah e o IC em em SÃO PAULO contudo, não consegui achar nada do gênero em Roma, então foi IC mesmo. Não me matem, please.

**(2) IML:** Instituto Médico Legal. São Peritos formados em Medicina que fazem necropsias (no caso de assassinatos) ou laudo de corpo de delito (no caso de agressões). Sempre gostei desse ramo.


	4. Ao Trabalho!

**N/A:** _Como sempre, eu sou a esquecida oficial do ù.ú. Mas antes tarde do que nunca. Os créditos vão para a Pisces Luna pela genial idéia de namoradas para os golds. _

_Boa Leitura_

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 4**

**Ao Trabalho!**

**IC...**

"Saga, você pode... Ah, me desculpe. Não sabia que estava ocupado" – disse encabulado um rapaz de cabelos verdes.

"Tudo bem, Shun. Venha aqui deixa eu te apresentar minha parceira. Verônica Barros, esse é Shun Amamya. Shun, Verônica".

"Prazer em conhecê-la" – ele amavelmente.

"O prazer é meu" – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

"Então, Shun. O que você ia me pedir?"

"Ah sim. A Saori pediu que você vá com o Dohko e a Ana dar uma olhada nisso" – ele entregou alguns papéis para o gêmeo de Kanon.

"Ok. Pede para o Dohko se preparar. Desço em 10 minutos. Kanon, fique aqui e analise aquela heroína que foi apreendida ontem. Verônica, você vem comigo".

**IML...**

"Muito bem. Vejamos quem temos aqui" – Mu olhou uma etiqueta no dedo do pé de um defunto – "Algethi Lundrivic, 23 anos, morreu de mal súbito enquanto se exercitava na esteira.

"E não devia ser só esteira" – Milo enluvou as mãos e começou a analisar o corpo do morto – "Olha só o condicionamento físico desse cara".

"Anabolizante" – Mu e Lune disseram juntos, ara depois rirem com o pensamento coletivo.

O homem de cabelos azuis olhou-os com estranheza.

"Não vai dizer que não percebeu, Milo" – Mu riu – "Nem em um milhão de anos alguém ia conseguir chegar nesse condicionamento físico. Ia precisar de muito peso".

"E outra" – foi a vez de Lune falar – "Olha a formação muscular. O tronco é completamente musculoso, mas as pernas são finas. Esse tipo de droga é conhecido no Brasil como "bomba"".

Milo a olhava boquiaberto .

"Bem, então eu vou deixar o Sr. Bombado por conta de vocês dois que entendem do assunto." – O grego se afastou e Lune chegou mais perto do corpo.

"Hehehehe você deu uma aula para ele" – Mu riu.

"Não diria uma aula. Foi mais uma explicaçãozinha superficial" – ela arregaçava as mangas do uniforme branco até os joelhos que era obrigada a usar – "Vejamos o que esse cara tem para nós. Me passa o bisturi, por favor".

**Departamento de Investigação...**

**Sala do Shion...**

Jennifer analisava com cuidado a ficha da menina Geyssa quando Shion a chamou.

"Vamos para a casa dessa menina interrogar os pais. Esteja pronta em 10 minutos. Shaka também vai".

**Sala do Camus...**

"Ma qu'enfer! Où cette chiene était avec la tête moi d'arranger un partenaire? **(Mas que inferno! Onde aquela vaca estava com a cabeça para me arrumar uma parceira?)**" – Camus praguejou.

"Ne pense pas qui j'aime travaille avec vous, Depailler. Ma je ne plains pás **(Não pense que estou gostando de ter que trabalhar com você, Depailler. Mas eu não estou reclamando)**" – Caroline respondeu ferina e o parceiro a olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Parlez vous français?" **(Você fala francês?)**

"Un peau" **(Um pouco)** – ela mentiu, pois uma das exigências para que se pudesse trabalhar na máfia é que soubesse falar vários idiomas. – "Agora me passa as fotos".

"Tem certeza? São um pouco fortes".

A assassina rolou os olhos. Se ele soubesse...

"Tenho sim. Não sou fraca para sangue" – ela pegou as fotos e as olhou com a maior naturalidade do mundo, sem nem ao menos torcer o nariz – "Vamos para esse depósito depois do almoço. Quero ver de perto isso aqui".

O ruivo perdeu a cor.

"De-depois do almoço?"

"É. Por quê? Vai vomitar?" – a Cold Blood arqueou uma sobrancelha. Porque um policial, detetive ainda por cima, fraco para sangue só pode ser uma brincadeira e de muito mal gosto.

"Não prometo nada".

**Térreo...**

Saga e Verônica aguardavam Dohko e Ana no térreo, eles não demoraram para chegar. Então os quatro foram trabalhar".

**IC...**

"Me fale sobre você, Drielli. Somos parceiros agora".

"Ah, Kanon, não tenho o que falar meu pai é policial, sua mãe era da marinha inglesa, então desde pequena quis ser algo do gênero. Não tenho drama nenhum na vida".

"Seu pai é policial? Sério?? Como ele se chama?"

Drielli sorriu involuntariamente.

"Arthur Sky..."

Kanon quase caiu da cadeira.

"Arthur Sky? ARTHUR SKY??? O cara que ficou conhecido como Sherlock Holmes da vida real. O maior detetive de toda a Inglaterra? Ai meu Zeus eu to tendo um treco. Você jura que é filha dele?????????????"

"Sim, Kanon. Ele é meu pai..." – ela disse sem emoção nenhuma – "minha família inteira serve à lei. Meu pai policial, minha mãe é da marinha e minha irmã está no exército" – 'Apenas eu que sou a ovelha negra da família' ela completou em pensamento.

"E você é perita em venenos e trabalha para o IC. Sua família vale ouro, Elli. Não se importa que eu te chame assim né?" – diante da negativa dela, ele sorriu e prosseguiu – "Sua família é bem rara. Ela vale ouro".

"É... Eu sei..."

**IML...**

"Me fala de novo. Porque a gente tah fazendo necropsia nesse cara se tudo indica que ele morreu de mal súbito mesmo e não tem nada de anormal disso".

"Bem... Lune. É que esse cara é muito rico e a família tem dinheiro para pagar para alguém ver se realmente foi mal súbito"

"Mas por que a polícia?"

"Porque eles querem se aparecer. Acham que eles pensam que o morto vai estar no céu... ou no inferno se vangloriando dizendo "minha necropsia foi feita pela polícia, minha necropsia foi feita pela polícia. E foi uma lenda policial que fez"" – Milo riu olhando sedutoramente para Lune, esta, fingiu que não era com ela.

"Milo, qual órgão você vai precisar para fazer a análise?" – perguntou o homem de cabelos lavanda.

"Acho que só o fígado vai dar"

**Viatura...**

"É aqui, Saga. Pode parar" – disse Dohko.

Saga parou a viatura e então os quatro desceram.

"Detetives Zhou e Athanazios" – um homem fardado cumprimentou-os. – "Esses homens são suspeitos de tráfico de drogas"

"Agora é com a gente" – Saga estalou os dedos e foi até três homens algemados. – "Nomes" – ele exigiu.

Ninguém disse nada.

"Nomes" – ele repetiu.

Ninguém disse nada.

"Com licença" – Verônica tomou a frente e tirou a arma do colete, batendo-a com força contra o rosto de um dos homens – "Ao contrário do meu parceiro, eu não repito. Então digam os nomes" – ela bateu de novo a arma contra o rosto do homem, fazendo-o cuspir sangue – "DIGA!".

"Misty!"

"Muito bem, Misty e seus amigos, que são?"

Misty ficou quieto, mas quando Verônica ameaçou novamente bater nele, mas ele gritou.

"MOUSSES E ASTERION"

"Bom menino" – a assassina virou-se para o parceiro. – "Viu só? Simples, rápido, fácil e dá resultado. Já sabe o que tem que fazer se quiser tirar alguma coisa deles".

Saga estava perplexo.

"Já revistaram o carro?" – Perguntou Dohko.

"Sim" – o homem fardado respondeu – "Mas não foram encontrados mais do que uma quantidade considerável de êxtase"

"Não foi encontrado mais nada? Cocaína, crack..."

"Nada"

Ana, já não estava junto do parceiro, estava analisando o carro.

"Nicky, vem cá" – ela chamou.

"Oi" – ela foi até a amiga.

"Lembra quando Gustav nos ensinou a manter os sentidos atentos à tudo"

"Sim"

"E você por acaso não está sentindo um cheiro de maconha? Parece estar meio abafada, então está tipo transpirando, e isso levanta cheiro".

"Agora que falou... Você tem razão".

"E o cheiro vem de um lugar fechado, quente, então só pode ser o porta malas ou..."

Elas se olharam.

"O PNEU!" – as duas disseram juntas.

Os parceiros as olharam.

"Caroline teria uma adaga à nossa disposição agora!" – a espanhola reclamou.

"Vocês querem uma faca?" – o homem fardado aproximou-se delas – "aqui, eu tenho" – ele entregou para Ana.

"Valeu"

A russa então cortou a borracha e revelou um material verde que podia facilmente ser reconhecido.

"Maconha" – disse Dohko – "Vou gostar de trabalhar com essas novas meninas".

**Casa dos Hoflermn...**

Jennifer e Shion bateram na porta e foram atendidos por um homem mal educado.

"O que querem?" – ele perguntou hostil.

"Nós somos os detetives Jennifer Radler e Shion Singh. Estamos no caso da Geyssa" – disse Shion.

"Eu não chamei a polícia. Geyssa está bem" – disse o homem fechando a porta, mas Jennifer o deteve.

"Podemos, então vê-la, Sr. Hoflermn? Porque nós temos um mandato e portanto, temos o dever de verificar se a menina realmente se encontra fora de perigo e fechar o caso".

"Ela foi ao supermercado com a mãe dela. Não vai voltar tão cedo e..."

"Sem problemas. Nós esperamos"

"Quem os chamou aqui?"

"A Sra. Gisleine Hoflermn prestou queixa de desaparecimento ontem às 7:15 na delegacia. Por isso estamos aqui. Nosso trabalho é encontrá-la. E receio que se Geyssa já tivesse sido encontrada e estivesse bem, a sra sua esposa já teria retirado a queixa de desaparecimento, não?" – disse Shion.

"Quem é, papai?" – um garotinho moreno de cabelos negros apareceu na porta – "Oi".

"Oi" – Jennifer agachou-se e ficou do tamanho do garotinho – "Como é seu nome?"

"Daniel" – ele disse brincando com um de seus cachinhos.

"Daniel. Me fala, a Geyssa está em casa?"

"Não. Ela não aparece há quase uma semana"

"JÁ CHEGA! DANIEL PARA DENTRO JÁ!"

Jennifer arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Sr.Hoflermn, compareça à delegacia imediatamente para depor. Senão o senhor será intimado" – Shion disse duramente.

"Não podem me obrigar!"

"Ah podemos sim" – Jennifer sorriu sinistramente – "Podemos intimar sua esposa e filho a deporem no seu lugar. E tenho certeza de que não oferecerão resistência alguma".

O homem perdeu a cor.

"Quando?"

"Agora"

Ele respirou fundo.

"DANIEL, VOU SAIR E JÁ VENHO" – ele virou-se para os policiais – "Vamos de uma vez"

**Continua...**

**XXXXxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxXx**

**N/A:** _Vou dar um aviso à vocês, meninas, pode ser que algumas de vocês deixem de aparecer um determinado cap, ou uma aparece mais do que a outra... Mas enfim, não se preocupem pq cada um terá seu capítulo de maior destaque, não quero ser injusta com ninguém._

_Beijos_

_Já né_

**P.S: **_Quem vai matar o Seiya é a Junizinha (Verônica), o Albafica será morto pela Nyah (Drielli). Se for possível, quero que me mandem o nome do personagem de Saint Seiya que vcs mais detestam tirando o Seiya e a Saori, e tbm tirando os cavaleiros policiais (prata, bronze e ouro)._


	5. A Vingança da Naja

**Capítulo 5**

**A Vingança da Naja**

"Ora ora, mas o que temos aqui" – Verônica sacou a arma e disparou.

O tiro atingiu de raspão a perna de um rapaz que tentava fugir, este, caiu instantaneamente.

As duas matadoras se dirigiram até ele e o pegaram pelo cabelo, arrastando-o para junto dos demais.

"Olha só quem tentou fugir" – Verônica olhava penalizada para ele – "Misty, como é o nome do sujeito?".

"Algol..."

"Algol" – Ana fê-lo olhar para ela – "Tu ta ferrado"

**Sala de Interrogatório...**

"Bom, Sr.Hoflermn, eu é seguinte: ou você responde as minhas perguntas numa boa ou eu intimo sua mulher e filho para prestarem depoimento" – disse Jennifer.

"Você não pode fazer isso!"

"Mas é claro que posso. E devo lembrá-lo, Sr. James Hoflermn, que você pode ser considerado o principal culpado pelo desaparecimento da Geyssa"

"Como é que é? Eu nunca faria mal para a minha filha!"

"Ora. Você se recusa a cooperar com a polícia, está suando frio e está tremendo. Suas atitudes e reações são no mínimo suspeitas, não acha?"

Shion quase deu um pulo. Como alguém podia ser tão aterrorizante?

"Perguntem"

"Quando foi a última vez que viu sua filha?" – o policial finalmente falou.

"Antes de ontem, quando ela estava indo para a escola"

"Onde o senhor estava naquela hora?" – a assassina tomou a palavra.

"Trabalhando"

"Onde?"

"Rainbow" – ela abaixou a cabeça.

"Um dos bares noturnos mais mal freqüentados de toda Roma. Qual é o seu expediente?" – ela virou-se de costas.

"Das 20:00 às 5:00"

"Então ela estuda no período noturno" – Shion abriu um leve sorriso – "Qual colégio?"

"Colégio St. Mary. É um colégio inglês, pois ela não sabe falar bem o italiano"

"Ela tinha quantos anos quando vieram para Roma?"

"6"

"Sabe se ela tinha alguma amiga?"

"Tinha uma menina que ia sempre em casa. O nome era Danielle Kuaiya, mas não sei onde ela mora"

"Mantenha contato, Sr.Hoflermn, ainda podemos precisar de seu depoimento. Tatsume o levará de volta para casa. E nem tente sair da cidade" – os olhos da americana brilharam perigosamente.

Assim que Tatsume e James saíram da sala, Shion virou-se para a parceira.

"Por que disse que temos mandato sendo que não temos?"

"Queria que ele falasse não é? Gente desse tipo só funcionam quando se sentem pressionadas"

"Mas e se ele pedisse para var o tal mandato? O que você ia fazer daí?"

A assassina abriu um sorriso sinistro.

'Eu o matava' foi o que ela pensou.

"Ele não ia pedir. Estava assustado demais para raciocinar e lembrar que tinha esse direito. Mas você não disse que o Shaka viria com a gente? Cadê ele?".

"Ele pegou outro caso. Próximo passo: Colégio St.Mary".

Ambos saíram da sala de interrogatório direto para o carro.

**IML...**

"Lune estava certa" – disse Milo terminando de examinar o fígado do defunto – "ele não morreu da nada extraordinário. Parece que deu infarto"

"Não disse?" – ela sentou-se em uma cadeira e suspirou pesadamente – "Quando virá para a gente um caso de verdade?"

"Lune" – Carol entrou na sala – "Eu e Camus vamos à um depósito depois do almoço. Um cara foi esquartejado e precisamos de vocês três"

"Depois do almoço?" – Milo e Mu perguntaram em uníssono.

"Não vai dizer que vão vomitar" – O Anjo da Morte estreitou os orbes.

"Eu tenho um bom estômago, mas o Milo..."

"O que vocês queriam? Ver um cara esquartejado depois de comer não é a muito agradável sabiam?!" – o grego se defendeu.

"Então é melhor ir agora. Camus também tem problemas com o estomago dele" – a italiana rolou os olhos.

"É pra já!" – a tcheca soltou os cabelos e saiu da sala seguindo a companheira de trabalho enquanto Mu e Milo as seguiam à uma distância considerável.

"Já vi que trabalha no Homicídios. Sorte sua, e eu que precisei fazer a necropsia de um cara que não morreu de nada extraordinário, só infarto"

"Não é tanta sorte assim. Eu já cometo os homicídios. Sabia que não é agradável buscar um assassino que alguma hora pode ser eu mesma?"

"Realmente... deve ser terrível. O IML é tranqüilo. Tranqüilo demais pro meu gosto".

"Vamos logo ruivo" – Carol disse entrando na sua sala – "Não temos tempo a perder"

"Pensei que íamos só depois do almoço"

"É, mas seus amigos também tem estômago fraco"

O francês deu um discreto suspiro de alívio.

**Sala de Interrogatório...**

A sala de interrogatório novamente estava sendo usada, mas por Dohko e Saga.

Ana e Verônica assistiam tudo do lado de fora e ouviam tudo pelo gravador.

"Eles não vão conseguir nada" – disse a russa – "Estão fazendo errado".

Ana estava certa, meia hora depois, os policiais saem da sala com cara de fracasso.

"Não conseguimos nada. Eles não abrem a boca de jeito nenhum" – disse o chinês.

Ana olhou para os traficantes dentro da sala e depois olhou para o parceiro.

"Não gravem" – ela entrou na sala.

"Mas..." – Dohko ia detê-la, mas Verônica não deixou.

"Acreditem" – ela desligou o gravador – "Vai ser bem melhor se você não se intrometerem"

**Dentro da Sala...**

"Muito bem, meninos, é o seguinte" – a sensual loira sentou-se de frente para eles – "Podemos fazer isso de três formas. Primeira: Vocês falam, eu escuto e ninguém sai machucado. Segundo: Eu torturo e vocês falam, ou seja vocês ficam com muita dor. Terceiro: Bem, eu gosto de variar as formas, mas vocês sempre morrem no final" – o sorriso era angelical e ao mesmo tempo sinistro.

Ninguém disse nada, então, Ana sacou uma adaga e atirou. Esta, pegou milímetros ao lado do rosto de Asterion assustando todos.

"ESCOLHAM"

Ninguém falou nada.

"Muito bem, não sou tão boa nisso quanto Caroline, mas alguma coisa eu consegui aprender com ela"

Ela deu uma volta ao redor da cadeira onde Algol estava sentado e com dois dedos, apertou um ponto ao lado do pescoço dele.

"Eu bloqueei o fluxo de sangue e agora ele não corre para o seu coração. Vai morrer em 20 segundos e com muita dor se não começar a falar"

Algol permaneceu quieto.

"Tudo bem ué" – Ana virou-se para os outros – "Fechem os olhos, a cena não é das mais agradáveis".

Segundos depois Algol começou a ter convulsões, o sangue saia pela coca e as narinas, então, ele morreu.

"Quem é o próximo?" – Ela voltou-se para os demais – "Mouses. Quer ter o mesmo destino do seu amigo ou quer colaborar com a polícia?"

"Eu... vou colaborar"

"Como?" – Asterion exasperou.

"Mouses! Não faz isso não!" – disse Misty.

"Calados!" – Ana virou-se para eles com os orbes em fúria – "Ou a morte será pouco para vocês" – sua expressão suavizou-se ao virar para Mouses – "Pode falar"

"Nós trabalhamos para um homem conhecido como Máscara da Morte. Nenhum de nós sabe o nome verdadeiro dele, o pessoal dele só passa as drogas para a gente contrabandear".

"Então não são apenas traficantes, são contrabandistas... interessante. SUYAMA"

Shiryu apareceu na porta.

"Leve-os para a prisão. E não se esqueça de aliviar a ficha do Mouses por ter cooperado com a lei" – Ana lutou para não rir da situação, pois ela mesma cometia homicídios a torto e a direito.

Shiryu assentiu e os levou de lá. Assim que Ana saiu da sala de interrogatório, Dohko a "bombardeou".

"Você ficou louca? Matou um cara! Isso é homicídio! E foi doloso ainda por cima! Poderá ser expulsa da polícia e..."

"Dohko Zhou" – ela o interrompeu – "É por isso que não conseguem arrancar nada deles. Vocês são bonzinhos demais, não os intimidam. E não, não serei expulsa da polícia, pois ao contrário de você" – ela tirou o distintivo do boldo onde tinha um carimbo vermelho bem vistoso – "Eu tenho permissão para matar".

Ela embolsou o distintivo de novo.

"Mas ora, vejam só, está na hora do almoço. Vamos Nicky?"

"Claro!".

As duas saíram, deixando saga e Dohko boquiabertos.

**BEM**** mais cedo, Depósito...**

"Vejamos o que temos aqui" – Lune enluvou as mãos – "Cadê o antebraço direito do cara? Yukida! Procure o antebraço direito do defunto"

Hyoga começou a procurar o tal antebraço direito.

Caroline e Lune olhavam com atenção cada detalhe do cadáver, já Camus, Mu e Milo preferiam nem olhar.

"Ah... meu Zeus" – Caroline balbuciou espantada ao olhar bem aqueles cortes.

"O que foi?" – Lune agachou-se ao lado da companheira de trabalho – "Ah não..."

"Kunais" – elas murmuraram juntas.

"O que foi?" – Camus chegou perto delas. – "O que aconteceu?"

"Nada não, ruivo. Só encontramos os documentos dele" – Lune estendeu a identidade do cara para o detetive.

"Albafica Koyados"

"Albafica Koyados?" – as duas assassinas perguntaram juntas.

"Conhecem ele?" – Milo arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Não. Essa que é a questão. Por que alguém ia querer matar um cara que não é nem ao menos conhecido?"

"Pois é..."

"Bom, IML, façam seu trabalho" – Cold Blood levantou-se. – "Creio que vão precisar do corpo para fazerem avaliações".

"Sim..." – disse Mu adiantando-se com um saco preto nas mãos.

"Achei o tal antebraço" – Hyoga colocou-o dentro do saco – "E mais algumas coisas".

"Como assim mais algumas coisas, loiro?" – Caroline arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Vem aqui".

A assassina seguiu o rapaz até o local indicado.

"Outro!" – a italiana rolou os olhos – "Lune, temos mais um corpo aqui".

A tcheca foi até o lugar e olhou bem para ele.

"Bem, pelo menos esse não foi esquartejado"

"É... só recebeu 27 tiros" – Carol disse depois de contar os ferimentos a bala.

"Esse não tem documentos" – Lune disse após revistar o homem. Mas ao mesmo tempo lançava um olhar significativo para a companheira.

"Eu e o Camus vamos continuar examinando esse lugar. Vocês podem voltar para a delegacia"

E assim, Lune, Mu e Milo voltaram para a delegacia, enquanto Camus e Caroline continuavam procurando pistas.

**Um tempo depois, refeitório...**

**Mesa das meninas...**

"Seja mais discreta da próxima vez, Elli"

"Ah Lune! O que eu podia fazer? Tinha que me vingar!"

"Além do mais, não é qualquer assassina que usa kunais como armas! Você poderia ser pega! Todo cuidado é pouco quando se está infiltrada na polícia!" – disse Ana – "Mas me fala. Qual foi a sensação de matá-lo?"

"Ah! A melhor possível, você nem imagina! A vingança é doce, minha cara" – Drielli degustou mais um pouco de macarronada.

"Com certeza" – Caroline bebeu um pouco de vinho branco – "E os dois mereceram".

"E como mereceram" – comentou Verônica – "Se eu soubesse que meu namorado me traía com o melhor amigo dele, eu não teria feito diferente".

"Nem eu. Mas eu te disse, Elli, que aquela amizade do Asmita com o Albafica era um tanto suspeita. Mas você não me ouviu!?" – acusou Jennifer.

"Ah gente! Eu já matei os dois! É isso o que importa!"

"Realmente..." – disse Lune - "Conte os detalhes"

"Foi assim..."

**---- Flash Back ----**

Albafica acabava de entrar no depósito onde tinha marcado um encontro com Asmita.

"Asmita? Meu amor cadê você??"

"Tsc tsc. Nunca mais o verá, meu caro" – a assassina saiu das sombras.

"Drielli, o que faz aqui?"

"Eliminando algumas pragas, e adivinha? Você é a próxima"

"Como assim?" – o rapaz de cabelos azuis deu dois passos para trás.

"Faz mesmo o seu estilo dar uma de desentendido, mas não se preocupe, não precisará manter essa farsa para sempre".

"Escute, Drielli, por favor. Eu amava Asmita e ele me correspondia! Me diga você o que faria no meu lugar?"

"Mataria o desgraçado. Igual eu vou fazer com você agora. E me agradeça, pois estou te mandando para junto dele"

Mal terminou de falar, ela lançou uma kunai contra o homem, o atingiu na barriga e ele gritou alto.

"Olhe bem para o meu rosto, ele será a última coisa que você vai ver"

"Piedade, por favor"

"Patético, e ainda implora pela miserável vida"

Ela tirou uma nova kunai de dentro do sobretudo negro e encravou no coração do homem.

"Quando chegar no inferno, diga a Hades que estou ansiosa para conhecê-lo"

Com um movimento brusco, ela tirou a kunai do coração dele e começou a esfaquear o resto do corpo e esquartejá-lo ainda com vida.

**---- Fim do Flash Back -----**

"HAHAHAHAHA" – sonoras gargalhadas ecoaram pelo recinto.

"Ai ai, você é minha ídola, Naja" – disse Ana.

"Obrigada, obrigada"

**Mesa dos meninos...**

"Nem Freud explica" – murmurou Saga – Caroline e Lune acabaram de vir de um lugar que tinha um cara esquartejado, e Ana acabou de matar um traficante. Como elas podem estar tão alegres?"

"Essas garotas são esquisitas" – disse Shion – "Precisavam ver como a Jennifer interrogou o pai da Geyssa hoje. Até eu fiquei com medo"

"Verônica tem uma pontaria incrível. Acertou um tiro na perna daquele cara que a Ana matou quando ele estava bem longe e correndo, ainda por cima".

"Nem preciso dizer que a Ana me dá calafrios. Depois de vê-la matando o tal de Algol hoje, nem sei o que pensar" – disse Dohko.

"Caroline é estranha. Ela pega qualquer caso sem nem ao menos querer saber que tipo é. Acreditam que ela queria ver o esquartejado depois do almoço?" – Camus parecia inconformado.

"Lune também! Mas eu gosto dela"

"Milo, Milo" – Shion estreitou os orbes – "Veja lá o que vai fazer com ela hein?!"

"Ta brincando? Ela é um anjo que caiu do céu e veio direto pro meu departamento! Dou duas semanas no máximo para ela cair na minha lábia!"

"Tome cuidado" – disse Dohko – "Essas meninas são estranhas".

"Fale por você! A Drielli é, aparentemente, a mais normal delas" (**N/A:** _Ah se ele soubesse... XD_)

"Não sei não hein" – Camus bebeu um pouco de seu vinho branco.

Nem Camus, nem Milo e nem Mu estavam com muito apetite... Por que será hein??

**Continua...**

**XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxx**

**N/A:** Cara! Eu to adorando escrever isso aqui, é tanta coisa legal e tão pouco capítulo... (Não liguem, comentário de uma ficwriter viciada em casos de polícia... fazer o que? Ta no sangue)

**Ficou assim as mortes:**

Verônica – Seiya

Jennifer – Tatsume

Drielli – Albafica (já matou)

Ana – Algol (já matou)

Lune - Radamanthys

Caroline – (me decidindo ainda XD)


	6. Ninguém Merece!

**Capítulo 6**

**Ninguém Merece!**

**Sala da Delegada...**

"Por favor, Senhorita Kido".

"Não dá Jennifer. Além do mais, não sei por que estão descontentes com os parceiros. Sendo que o delegado da delegacia que vocês vieram pediu para que eu desse-lhes parceiros".

"Carlo?"

"É. Na verdade, foi a secretária dele quem me passou o recado. Uma tal de Shina alguma-coisa".

"Ok, obrigada pela atenção, Delegada Kido" – disse Lune.

**Esconderijo da Máfia, 23:00**

"Já chega, Máscara da Morte!" – Jennifer escancarou a porta do esconderijo e entrou acompanhada das meninas. – "Que idéia foi essa de pedir parceiros para nós?"

"Que idéia é essa de entrar desse jeito aqui? Vocês estão na polícia agora! É perigoso!"

"Poupe-nos de seu discurso e responda logo!" – disse Verônica.

"Eu não mandei dar parceiro nenhum para vocês".

"Fui eu" – Aiolos apareceu na porta.

Nome: Aiolos Ikonomos. Codinome: Flecha, por ser tão rápido quanto uma. Braço direito de Mascara da Morte e irmão mais velho de Aiolia. Treinou Caroline.

"Aiolos, por que fez isso?" – perguntou Verônica.

"Estão descontentes com seus parceiros?" – o sagitariano arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Imagina, Aiolos a gente veio aqui pra sacanagem, porque adoramos invadir o esconderijo da Máfia no meio da noite CORRENDO O RISCO DE SERMOS PEGAS PELA POLÍCIA!" – exasperou Caroline.

"Por que você não grita mais alto hein? Acho que alguém em Marte não ouviu direito".

"É sério, Aiolos. Eles são uns imbecis!" – disse Lune.

"Fale por você, Anjo da Morte. Kanon é o mais normal" – disse Drielli – "Só estou aqui porque vocês cinco me arrastaram".

"Camus não consegue ver um cara esquartejado depois do almoço que corre o risco de vomitar".

"Milo também, e ainda não sabe quando um cara usa anabolizante!"

"Dohko fala muito e não faz nada. Não é de se estranhar que nunca consiga nada nos interrogatórios".

"Saga também. Além do mais, ele é muito desconfiado".

"Shion é muito complacente com os suspeitos, ele não os encurrala para que falem a verdade, simplesmente faz o suspeito se sentir o mais confortável possível".

"Não tenho nada para falar mal do Kanon, ele é legal".

"Meninas ouçam" – uma nova voz foi ouvida – "Será até mais fácil para vocês se seus parceiros forem imbecis. Assim é mais fácil cumprir a missão".

"Deba, você acha fácil passar informações para a máfia com parceiros atrás da gente?" – perguntou Ana.

"Mas vocês mesmas disseram que eles são imbecis".

"E são! Mas não é bom abusar da sorte" – disse a italiana de longas madeixas castanhas.

"Ora vamos, Carol. Você já fez coisas mais difíceis".

"Falar é fácil, Olos quero ver você fazer".

"Meninas, vocês são assassinas! Com certeza será fácil para vocês driblarem eles".

"Tem razão Deba, a gente só precisa matá-los, é simples" – disse Ana.

"É. Vamos lá então" – Verônica reforçou a idéia.

Elas já estavam saindo, mas Máscara da Morte as interrompeu.

"Tem mais uma coisa que eu quero que façam". – disse calmamente o gênio do crime – "O aniversário da delegada Kido é dia 1º de Setembro e ela sempre faz uma festa a fantasia na delegacia. Esse ano não será diferente. Quero que até essa festa, eles já façam idéia de quem vocês são".

"Carlo, sempre soube que você tinha um parafuso a menos, mas nunca pensei que chegaria a tanto!" – disse Jennifer – "Quer que sejamos presas?"

"Não! Longe disso, Dama de Espadas. É só que eu quero que eles saibam com quem estão lidando. Me digam, que casos vocês pegaram?"

"Bem, eu vou ter que caçar a Elli, porque ela esquartejou o Albafica e deu 27 tiros no Asmita".

"Demorou hein!" – disse Aldebaran – "Pensei que nunca ia se vingar".

"Você me treinou Deba, sabe que eu não deixo uma traição impune" – disse a assassina – "Eu fico na análise se substâncias químicas".

"Estou no IML e vou fazer a necropsia do Albafica e do Asmita" – disse Lune.

"Peguei o caso de uma menina desaparecida".

"Eu estou caçando você, Carlo" – disse Ana – "Onde estava com a cabeça quando mandou aqueles imbecis contrabandearem as drogas?"

"Ah! Pegaram eles. Por que será que eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer?" – perguntou Aiolos.

"E não é só isso, tive que matar o Algol".

"O QUÊ?" – Aiolos quase surtou – "Você matou alguém?"

"Claro! Sou uma assassina!"

"E eu estou junto com a Ana" – disse Verônica.

"Meninas, usem esses comunicadores" – Aldebaran estendeu seis aparelhos pequenos e redondos" – Coloquem na orelha e falem toda vez que quiserem se comunicar, vocês ouvirão as respostas.

"Pra que isso?" – perguntou Lune colocando o comunicador na orelha.

"As coisas estão ficando mais perigosas do que eu imaginava" – disse o brasileiro – "Vamos controlar suas ações daqui por diante. Para que as coisas não compliquem ainda mais".

"Tomem" – Aiolos jogou para cada uma delas uma correntinha dourada com um pingente transparente e brilhante.

"Presente? Obrigada" – disse Verônica.

"É uma câmera" – disse Máscara da Morte ligando um aparelho que parecia uma televisão, mas a imagem estava dividida em seis e mostrava o rosto de cada uma que olhava para o pingente – "a gente vai ver tudo onde vocês estiverem, por isso, não os tirem".

"Ok. Mais alguma coisa?"

"Não, podem ir".

Assim que elas saíram...

"Gigante, às vezes eu me pergunto por que você as protege tanto, e por que elas gostam tanto de você" – disse Aiolos.

"Eu amo demais essas meninas, nunca permitiria que alguma coisa ruim acontecesse a elas" – disse o brasileiro com o olhar perdido.

"Flecha, tenho uma missão para você" – disse Máscara da Morte.

**Dia seguinte, Delegacia...**

**IML...**

"Podemos acabar logo com isso?" – perguntou Milo olhando para o corpo de Albafica.

"Claro! Qual pedaço você quer?" – ela perguntou animada.

"Ah! Como eu odeio isso"

**IC...**

"Realmente, elas são meio esquisitas" – disse Drielli – "Mas eu as considero como minhas irmãs. Sabe, quando você convive muito tempo com uma pessoa, você se acostuma com as manias dela e comigo não foi diferente"

"Pior que é assim mesmo. Vide eu e o Saga" - Os dois riram juntos – "Se importaria de falar algumas manias delas?"

"Não, se você falar as dos seus amigos".

"Combinado"

"Bem, já percebeu que Jennifer usa uma luva na mão direita que vai até o cotovelo?"

"Sim"

"Ela tem uma cicatriz no antebraço, por isso ela não tira a luva de jeito nenhum, ela também é viciada em jogos de cartas, pôquer, buraco, truco, enfim, e nunca perde. Nicky fez parte de um clube de tiro em Sevilha, é violenta o suficiente para estourar os miolos de quem não cooperar".

"Nicky é a Verônica né? Por que o apelido é assim? Quer dizer, o nome e o apelido não têm nada a ver um com o outro".

"É que antes de Carlo Dallarte virar delegado da delegacia que a gente trabalhava antes, a delegada era uma francesa que não conseguia falar "Verônica" ela falava "Verônique" então o apelido "Nicky" pegou"

'Que bela distorção! Que bom que você não falou que a mulher era a prostituta favorita do Carlo' pensou a inglesa com uma gota enorme, mas não deixando de sentir orgulho de ter pensado tão rapidamente na distorção.

"Continue me contando" – disse Kanon.

"Você não sai de uma briga com Caroline, sem ter pelo menos uma adaga enfiada em algum lugar. Ana ama assistir Kill Bill, chegando até a assisti-lo seis vezes por dia quando não tem nada pra fazer. Lune não confia em ninguém".

"Sério? Ela me pareceu ser bem sociável".

"É, ela sabe disfarçar isso muito bem. Na real, ninguém nunca sabe em que ela está pensando".

"E você?" – ela perguntou fitando-a intensamente.

"Bem... eu adoro festas. Sou barraqueira e sem paciência. Não costumo beber, apesar de ser perita em bebidas, já que aconteceu um incidente entre mim e o banheiro da ultima vez que fiquei bêbada".

Os dois riram.

"Eu também adoro festas, baladas essas coisas. A gente podia marcar de ir numa um dia desses"

"Claro! Agora me fala das manias suas e de seus amigos" – a assassina disse apertando o comunicador levemente em seu ouvido.

"Bem, Shion gosta de mandar em tudo, ás vezes a gente chega a pensar que ele é o delegado, e pra falar a verdade, ele pensa mais do que a Kido. Saga leva as coisas a sério demais e é muito desconfiado"

"Jura? Nem percebi" – a voz irônica de Verônica ecoou pelo comunicador.

"Fica quieta, Nicky. Eu quero ouvir!" – ralhou Ana.

"Camus também leva as coisas a sério demais, é bem frio e teimoso"

"Igualzinho a Carol" – disse Lune

"Não enche Brannes!" – disse a italiana.

"Dohko é outro que tem mania de mandar em tudo. Mas tipo assim, ele é muito bonzinho então a maioria dos suspeitos não o leva a sério. E eu, bem, meu irmão diz que sou muito irresponsável e que não meço a conseqüência dos meus atos e em parte eu concordo com ele".

"Agora eu sei porque vocês se dão tão bem Elli" – a voz de Jennifer soou no comunicador – "Vocês dois são iguais"

"Ei!" – ela protestou.

"Quê?" – Kanon virou-se para ela.

"Ah! Nada não. Cadê a maconha?"

"Em cima da mesa"

**Colégio St. Mary...**

"E desde então eu não a vi mais" – disse a simpática freira.

"Irmã Fabiana, poderia nos dizer onde vive Danielle Kuaiya? Através de informações dadas pelo Sr. James Hoflermn, sabemos que elas eram bem amigas" – disse Shion.

"Eu não sei, mas a Madre Superiora pode dizer, a sala dela é a quarta porta à esquerda no corredor principal"

"Obrigado"

**IC...**

"Trabalho, Pessoal" – disse Shun – "IC, precisamos de vocês nesse lugar" – o oriental entregou uma pasta para Verônica.

"Vamos lá"

**X**

Ao chegarem no lugar marcado, Saga e Nicky encontraram Hyoga, Ikki e Shiryu segurando um cara que se debatia pra caramba parecia que era louco; Dohko e Ana estavam lá também.

"O que está havendo aqui?" – perguntou a espanhola olhando para um carro com o vidro todo quebrado.

"Aquele homem atirou em mim!" – disse o dono do carro.

"Não foram tiros!" – disse o louco – "Foi um martelo! E eu não joguei para quebrar o vidro eu queria ter acertado a cabeça dele! Mas eu errei, infelizmente. Pode procurar no carro. Vocês vão encontrar o martelo"

"Hyoga" – disse Ana.

O loiro entendeu o recado e começou a procurar.

"Achei"

"Apreende e leva pra delegacia. E você senhor..."

"Gacoso"

"Ga... Gacoso. Bem. Senhor Gacoso. Vou ter que te prender"

"Sem problemas, seu guarda. Mas ele também vai"

"Por que?" – Perguntou Dohko.

"Porque ele roubou minha mulher!"

"Roubei coisa nenhuma! Ela veio comigo porque quis!"

"E não seria de se estranhar" – Ana comentou com Verônica – "Esse cara é louco"

"Concordo. Vamos levá-lo para a delegacia"

**Departamento de Investigação**

**Sala do Camus...**

Caroline atirava dardos contra um alvo na parede e Camus observava.

"Não acredito que você vai ficar ai brincando de atirar dardos quando temos um homicídio para investigar" – disse o francês.

"E a gente tem escolha pelo menos? Até sair o resultado da necropsia a gente não tem o que fazer. Foi um crime perfeito, não deixaram nenhuma pista" – Caroline mentia. Ela havia achado um pedaço da capa de Drielli, provavelmente, foi rasgado quando Albafica ou Asmita tentaram se defender. Mas a assassina daria cobertura para a amiga, foi esse o plano.

"Unf! Me diga uma coisa. Por que você e suas amigas agem tão normalmente diante de um assassinato?"

'Porque somos assassinas' ela pensou.

"Porque na Sicília, onde a gente trabalhava, o que mais tinha era isso. Tínhamos que ter sangue frio desde que fomos treinadas"

"Falou demais, Cold Blood" – a voz de Aiolos foi ouvida no comunicador.

"Como assim treinada?" – o policial arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Aí não disse?" – disse o sagitariano.

"E que... Além da faculdade, eles davam uma reforçada nos nossos conhecimentos. Cada uma de nós foi supervisionada por um policial que nos corrigia quando a gente errava" – ela concertou rapidamente.

"E como era o nome de quem te supervisionava?" – perguntou o aquariano.

"Aiolos. Aiolos Ikonomos" – ela disse simplesmente.

"Nunca ouvi falar"

"Claro que não! Você me conhece como Flecha" – disse o sagitariano como se o francês pudesse ouvir.

"Olos, não comece a se achar, por favor. Só a gente consegue te ouvir, então nem tem sentido você falar para o Camus" – disse Drielli.

"Não enche Elli!"

"Deba! O Olos ta me tratando mal!"

"Flecha, deixa a menina em paz!" – disse o brasileiro.

"Você mima demais essas meninas, Gigante"

"Não mimo não!"

"Mima sim"

"Não mimo não!"

"Mima sim"

"Não mimo não!"

"Mima sim"

"Não mimo não!"

"Mima sim"

"Não mimo não!"

"Mima sim"

"Não mimo não!"

"Mima sim"

"Não mimo não!"

"Mima sim"

"Não mimo não!"

"Mima sim"

"Não mimo não!"

"Mima sim"

"CHEGAAAAAAAAAAA" – as seis assassinas gritaram em uníssono, assustando os parceiros.

"O que houve?" – perguntaram os policiais em uníssono.

**IML...**

"O que houve?" – perguntaram Mu e Milo.

'E agora, o que eu faço??' A assassina se perguntava 'Já sei'

Ela se jogou nos braços de Milo fingindo choro.

"Buááá (**N/A:**_ Isso é um choro viu gente, e foi resultado da falta de criatividade da autora_), buááááá agora eu lembrei" – ela disse com a maior cara de pau do mundo.

"Lembrou do quê?" – perguntou o grego que estava amando tê-la em seus braços.

"Do meu pai" – ela disse ainda fingindo choro – "Ele morreu esquartejado também".

Mu não sabia por que, mas não acreditava em uma única palavra do que ela dizia. Era bem estranho, pois até um tempo atrás ela tratava o caso com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

"Ahh tadinha da minha Lunezinha" – disse o escorpiano aproveitando a situação e abraçando-a – "Pronto, pronto, já passou. Se quiser nem precisa mais mexer com esse caso"

'Cada coisa que eu tenho que agüentar' ela pensou rolando os olhos.

"Não, esse é o meu trabalho e eu vou fazê-lo" – disse ela saindo do meio dos braços de Milo.

**IC...**

"O que houve?" – perguntaram Kanon, Saga, Dohko, Hyoga, Ikki , Shiryu, Shun, o louco e o dono do carro em uníssono.

Elli, Ana e Nicky se olharam.

"É que a gente não está agüentando mais" – disse Verônica.

"Aguentando o que?" – perguntou Saga.

"É que a gente precisa..." – Ana foi até a 'metade do caminho', mas empacou nas palavras.

"Fazer compras! A gente precisa fazer compras, faz um tempão que não vamos para o shopping!" – disse Drielli.

"Ah! Isso! Não se preocupem meninas, assim que der um tempo aqui eu as levo para lá" – disse Kanon.

"Jura????" – elas perguntaram com os olhinhos brilhando.

"Claro!" – ele sorriu.

Todas as meninas correram para abraçar o geminiano.

"Kanon, seu incompetente! Não temos tempo para levar essas meninas no shopping!" – ralhou Saga.

"Deixa de ser chato! É claro que temos. Os casos estão tranqüilos por enquanto. Assim que resolvermos esse a gente fica livre" – disse seu gêmeo.

"Por que você não pode ser legal igual o seu irmão hein Saga?" – perguntou Verônica.

"Porque eu não sou incompetente!"

"Kanon, você é o nosso herói!" – Ana abraçou o policial mais fortemente, fazendo Dohko soltar um muxoxo de raiva.

**Um tempo antes, Colégio St.Mary...**

"Mas Madre Superiora, precisamos do endereço" – disse Shion.

"Desculpem-me policiais. Mas todas as informações a respeito dos alunos são confidenciais" – disse a madre.

"Você não gostava da Geyssa?"

"Ao contrário, ela era uma das melhores alunas desse colégio"

"Então por que não coopera com a polícia para encontrá-la"

"Já disse que as informações são confidenciais".

Jennifer não dizia nada, estava se controlando para não explodir. 1ºmotivo: a briga idiota que Aldebaran e Aiolos travavam, a qual ela ouvia tudo pelo comunicador. 2º: Não queria estrangular a Madre Superiora na frente de Shion.

Até que chegou a um ponto em que não agüentava mais.

"CHEGAAA!!!" – ela gritou.

"O que houve?" – o ariano arqueou uma das pintinhas de sua testa.

Ela não sabia o que fazer, então inventou uma desculpa rápido.

"Madre Superiora" – disse ela – "Pense no sofrimento da família da Geyssa. Se a senhora fosse mãe, me diga qual seria sua reação ao descobrir que sua filha está desaparecida".

"Eu ficaria desesperada".

"Sim, e o que a senhora faria se soubesse que uma informação poderia ajudar a achar a sua filha, mas a pessoa que a tem não quer dá-la, alegando que é sigilosa"

"Eu ia achar que essa pessoa está por trás do desaparecimento"

"E o que a senhora está fazendo?" – a americana perguntou com um meio sorriso imperceptível – "Nos ajude Madre, a levar consolo para a família da Geyssa".

A freira se levantou e abriu um arquivo, de onde tirou uma pasta. Olhando em uma folha ela anotou o endereço em um pedaço de papel.

"Aqui está. Por favor, encontrem a Geyssa"

"Obrigada, Madre".

Os dois detetives saíram do Colégio, com Shion cada vez mais espantado com a parceira.

**Departamento de Investigação**

**Sala do Camus...**

"O que houve?" – o ruivo perguntou assustado com o grito da parceira.

'E agora? O que eu faço?'

"Eu não agüento ficar sem fazer nada. Vou dar uma voltinha pela cidade"

"O quê?" – ele perguntou incrédulo – "Ficou louca? E se aparecer um caso?"

"Eles comunicam pelo rádio. Vai ficar aí ou vai me acompanhar?" – ela perguntou já na porta da sala.

Sem ter alternativa, e reconhecendo para si mesmo que aquilo realmente estava um tédio, ele a seguiu.

**Continua...**

**XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXxxx**

**N/A:** _Meninas, sorry não responder as reviews, mas agora eu tenho mais tempo e vou mandar as respostas hoje mesmo._

_Beijos_

_Já né_


	7. Compraaaasss

**Capítulo 7**

**Compraaaasss**

**IML...**

Lune e Milo ainda faziam a necrópsia de Albafica, enquanto Mu fazia a de Asmita.

"Olha só, gente" – disse o homem de cabelos lilases – "O fígado desse cara tá detonado".

"Parece que ele bebia demais" – comentou Lune.

"Ou foi induzido a beber demais" – disse Milo – "Depois disso, atingir um bêbado com 27 tiros é brincadeira de criança".

Lune, que havia virado-se de volta ao que sobrou co corpo de Albafica, encontrou um acessório de metal, ou pelo menos parte dele, era a ponta de uma kunai.

Um o gesto sutil, que não foi percebido por Milo, ela arrancou a ponta da kunai e colocou no bolso.

"Luneeeee" – Drielli entrou no laboratório – "Kanon vai levar a gente pro shopping. Vem" – a inglesa puxou a amiga para fora daquele laboratório antes mesmo que ela dissesse uma única palavra.

Mu e Milo se entreolharam, não entendendo patavina de nada e balançaram a cabeça negativamente enquanto voltavam para a necropsia.

"Milo e Mu, o que estão fazendo aí?" – Kanon falou puxando-os para fora do laboratório.

**N/A:** _Todos os fatos seguintes ocorrem no mesmo tempo._

**Viatura, em algum lugar de Roma...**

"Para onde exatamente a gente ta indo?" – Camus perguntou.

"Ah, não sei" – Carol respondeu enquanto dirigia a viatura – "Tem algum lugar interessante em mente?" – ela perguntou e o francês não notou o leve tom de malícia.

"Não".

"Acho que sei onde ir" – ela disse virando a esquina.

**Outra viatura em qualquer outro lugar de Roma... **(**N/A:** _Minha imaginação ta péssima, então vocês podem inventar_).

"Você me surpreendeu" – comentou Shion dirigindo a viatura – "Pelo jeito que falou com a madre..."

"Você devia aprender a ser assim também. Ser bonzinho com pessoa de quem você precisa obter informação não leva a nada"

"Sou do tipo que faz de tudo e evita o máximo ser grosso"

"Não precisa ser grosso, precisa ser firme" – a assassina disse com um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios que o parceiro não percebeu, pois prestava atenção no trânsito – "E duro" (**N/A:** _Eu sou muito perva HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHA_).

"Pois eu acho que ser gentil ainda é a melhor opção"

"Ah, Shion, qual é" – Jennifer se virou para o parceiro – "Você foi gentil com a madre e não conseguiu nada, Dohko e Saga foram gentis com naqueles traficantes e também não conseguiram nada. Precisou eu e Ana interferirmos para arrancar alguma coisa deles".

"Convencida"

**Outra viatura em outro lugar de Roma ²...**

"O Kanon roubou pão na casa do João. O Kanon roubou pão na casa do João" – Todos cantavam alegremente.

"Quem, eu?"

"Você"

"Eu não"

"Então quem foi?"

"Foi o Saga"

"O Saga roubou pão na casa do João. O Saga roubou pão na casa do João"

"Quem, eu?"

"Você"

"Eu não"

"Então quem foi?"

"Foi o Dohko"

"O Dohko roubou pão na casa do João. O Dohko roubou pão na casa do João"

"Quem, eu?"

"Você"

"Eu não"

"Então quem foi?"

"Foi a Ana"

"A Ana roubou pão na casa do João. A Ana roubou pão na casa do João"

"Quem, eu?"

"Você"

"Eu não"

"Então quem foi?"

"Foi a Nicky"

"A Nicky roubou pão na casa do João. A Nicky roubou pão na casa do João"

"Quem, eu?"

"Você"

"Eu não"

"Então quem foi?"

"Foi a Elli"

"A Elli roubou pão na casa do João. A Elli roubou pão na casa do João"

"Quem, eu?"

"Você"

"Eu não"

"Então quem foi?"

"Foi o Mu"

"O Mu roubou pão na casa do João. O Mu roubou pão na casa do João"

"Quem, eu?"

"Você"

"Eu não"

"Então quem foi?"

"Foi o Milo"

"O Milo roubou pão na casa do João. O Milo roubou pão na casa do João"

"Quem, eu?"

"Você"

"Eu não"

"Então quem foi?"

"Foi a Lune"

"A Lune roubou pão na casa do João. A Lune roubou pão na casa do João"

"Quem, eu?"

"Você"

"Eu não"

"Então quem foi?"

"Foi... foi..."

"Não sabe, não sabe, vai ter que aprender. Orelhas de burro, cabeça de ET"

"Ah, gente, não é justo! Tudo mundo já foi, não tinha mais ninguém para eu colocar a culpa" – a tcheca cruzou os braços.

"É... tem razão" – concordou Verônica.

"Gente" – a voz de Ana chamou a atenção – "Aquela quem está dirigindo aquela viatura não é a Carol?".

"É ela mesma" – disse Drielli – "E aquele ruivo está junto".

**Na viatura do Shion e da Jen...**

Shion havia tomado o caminho que passava em frente ao shopping para voltar à delegacia, mas...

"Hei! Não são as meninas?"

"Onde?"

"Ali" – a americana apontou para as duas viaturas – "Carol, Ana, Drielli, Lune e Nicky"

"São elas mesmo"

"Ah mas se elas podem fazer compras eu também posso. Para esse carro"

"Ficou louca? E se precisarem de nós na delegacia"

"Eles ligam no celular. Para o carro"

"Mas..."

"PARA O CARRO PO**(pííííííí)**"

"Ok, ok!" – ele se apressou a ir ao estacionamento.

Jennifer sorria satisfeita.

**Entrada do shopping...**

"Meninas!" – Carol correu abraçar as amigas – "Parece que tivemos a mesma idéia".

"E não foram só vocês" - a assassina conhecida como Dama de Espadas se aproximou delas acompanhada de seu pálido parceiro Shion.

"Que bom que estamos todas juntas" – disse Drielli.

"Vamos logo! Estou louca para fazer compras" – disse Nicky.

As seis foram na frente, deixando os parceiros para trás.

"Aiolos, qual é o limite dos cartões de crédito?" – perguntou Lune em um sussurro para que os parceiros não ouvissem.

"Ai... Sabia que ia me arrepender mas... Não tem limite" – a voz dele soou no comunicador.

Os olhos das meninas brilharam de felicidade.

"Flecha, amamos você!" – ela disseram em uníssono, mas baixo o suficiente para que ninguém mais ouvisse.

"Agora vocês amam ele. De quem vocês acham que foi a idéia dos cartões sem limite e da permissão para matar?" – perguntou Aldebaran.

"Deba, da permissão para matar com certeza foi do Shura" – disse Nicky.

"E tenho certeza que o cartão de crédito sem limite foi do Afrodite" – disse Ana

"Não se preocupe, Deba, você tem um lugar especial no nosso coração" – disse Carol fazendo todas rirem.

**X**

"Do que será que elas estão rindo?" – perguntou Milo

"Deve ser de alguma daquelas besteiras que mulher fala, sei lá" – respondeu Camus carrancudo.

"Besteiras? Uma coisa te digo, Camus, essas mulheres não são nem um pouco idiotas para falar besteiras. Por Zeus, alguém além de mim ficou abismado com aquela pontaria que a Verônica tem?".

"Saga tem razão. E Jennifer é sem dúvida muito esperta também, tem raciocínio muito rápido" – disse Shion.

"Ana é meio... Estranha para um policial. Tipo, ela não fica abalada quando mata alguém. Aquela naturalidade com que ela saiu da Sala de Interrogatório depois de ter matado o tal de Algol me assustou" – assumiu Dohko

"Drielli parece ser a mias normalzinha de todas" – Kanon riu.

"E Lune parece ser a mais inocente"

"Caroline é a mais incompetente. Parece que não está nem aí com nada! Não me responsabilizo pelo que eu possa acabar fazendo com ela" – disse Camus afastando uma mecha ruiva de seus olhos.

"Ai olhem aquela loja!" – Drielli puxou as amigas para dentro da primeira de muuuuuitasss lojas que seriam visitadas naquele dia.

"O que acharam, rapazes?" – Ana perguntou dentro do vestiário de frente para o espelho, de modo que a câmera no pequeno pingente filmava sua imagem refletida. Ela usava uma baby look listrada e uma saia jeans.

"A saia está bonita, mas a camiseta... Ninguém fica bem de roupa listrada. Nem a Miss Universo" – disse Afrodite.

"É, tem razão"

Gustav Bergstron. Codinome: Afrodite, por ser tão belo quanto a própria Deusa da Beleza. Narcisista e egocentrista. Treinou Ana.

"Dite, o que me diz da minha roupa?" – perguntou Jennifer, ela usava um vestido verde esmeralda bem social, até os tornozelos.

"Jen, já disse pra você tirar essa luva. Ela não combina com nada!"

"Você sabe muito bem o porque eu não tiro" – ela disse pausadamente.

"Bem, se conseguir uma luva dessa mesma cor do vestido vai ficar lindo. E Carol, essa saia está muito comprida".

"Mas, Dite, se diminuir mais aí então só vai faltar a bolsinha para eu ir pra esquina" - argumentou a italiana, pois a tal saia ia até um pouco mais da metade das coxas.

"É... tem razão... Lune, você está divina! Vai lá fora ver o que seu parceiro acha".

"Mas, Dite, ela é um pervertido de marca maior!" – a tcheca argumentou.

"Vai lá!" – o pisciano insistiu.

Muito a contra gosto, Lune saiu do vestiário.

Milo prendeu a respiração ao vê-la. Estava com um vestido social azul marinho com várias pedrinhas de strass distribuídas em diferentes partes do vestido, o comprimento ia até os tornozelos. Estava realmente deslumbrante.

"O que acharam?"

Milo só faltava babar e os outros policiais estavam admirados.

"Milo?"

"..."

"Milooo?"

"..."

"MILO"

"AAHHHH!! Que? Quando?? Onde??? Por que????" – o grego pareceu ter despertado de sua viagem.

"HAHAHAHAHA" – todos os outros caíram na risada.

"Lune, você tem que comprar esse vestido" – sentenciou Aiolia.

"Mestre, você está pedindo demais" – ela respondeu em um sussurro – "além do mais ele é muito caro"

Aiolia Ikonomos. Codinome, Leão, por ser tão selvagem e belo quanto um (**N/A:** ). Irmão mais novo de Aiolos, treinou Lune e Jennifer.

"Máscara da Morte que paga mesmo, você não tem nada a perder" – respondeu Aldebaran.

Um sorriso imperceptível surgiu nos lábios dela

"Certo, certo. Só porque eu amo gastar o dinheiro do Carlo".

Entrou novamente no vestiário e saiu logo depois com o vestido nos braços.

"Vou levar esse" – entregou-o para a vendedora.

"Lune..."

"Oi Milo"

"Quer sair comigo?"

"Claro. Vamos esperar as outras e saímos da loja todos juntos".

"Ui! Essa doeu até um mim" – disse Caroline.

"Pode crer, depois de um fora desses eu ia dormir" – comentou Shura.

Pablo Damián. Codinome: Shura. Atirador de marca maior e amante insubstituível. Treinou Verônica.

"Mestre, você não pode falar nada. É um Milo da vida e já levou muitos foras da Lune"

"Abafa o caso, Nicky, ok? Abafa o caso". – o espanhol desconversou.

As seis riram discretamente.

Quando saíram da loja. Lune estava com uma sacola nas mãos, Carol também com uma, Ana com uma também, Drielli com três, Jennifer com duas e Verônica com cinco. E aquela era apenas a primeira loja...

O grupinho passava em frente a uma loja qualquer quando Caroline viu um vestido vermelho na vitrine que lhe deu uma idéia brilhante.

Olhou para o vestido, depois para Camus e por fim lembrou-se da festa a fantasia.

"Cinco minutos" – ela avisou entrando na loja.

O vestido era simples, tomara que caia que se ajustava aos seios de frente única e o comprimento até os tornozelos.

"O que me diz, Dite?"

"Não ficou bonito mas também não ficou feio. Está regular" – disse Afrodite.

"É o suficiente" – ela respondeu saindo do vestiário e anunciando que o compraria.

**X**

"Meninas, olhem só aqueles sapatos" – Drielli entrou em outra loja.

"Eu vou para aquela" – Lune apontou uma loja de livros, CD's e DVD's.

"É hoje que a gente não volta pra delegacia" – Saga suspirou fulminando o irmão com os olhos.

"Cadê a Lune e a Elli?" – Carol saía da loja com mais uma sacola.

"Elli está naquela" – Nicky apontou com a cabeça para a loja de sapatos – "e Lune está naquela" – ela apontou para a outra loja.

"Filmes, obaaa eu vou ver"

"Vou com você, Carol, quero ver se já saiu um volume novo de Kill Bill" – disse Ana correndo até a amiga.

"Eu vou com a Elli" – Verônica anunciou.

"Eu também"

E assim elas se dividiram. Saga, Kanon e Shion seguiram para dentro da sapataria e Mu, Milo, Camus e Dohko foram para a livraria.

**Lune, Carol e Ana...**

"Interessante" – murmurou a tcheca olhando um livro – "Finalmente o encontrei"

"Encontrou o que?" – perguntou Milo a enlaçando pela cintura.

"T.H. White" – ela disse se esquivando dele – "Série _O Único e Verdadeiro Rei__**(1)**_"

"Sobre o que fala?"

"Rei Arthur e os Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda"

"Gosta de histórias arthurianas?"

"Na verdade eu leio de tudo. Mas a Carol, ela é fascinada por qualquer tipo de história medieval. As arthurianas são as que ela mais gosta".

"Então ela já leu esse livro?"

"Já, mas ela prefere _As Brumas de Avalon__**(2)**_. Praticamente idolatra a Morgana"

"Aquela bruxa?" – Camus se juntou a eles.

"Por favor não a chame assim" – disse a tcheca.

"Digo sim. Ela era uma bruxa inescrupulosa..."

"Camus, pare" – Milo tinha o olhar preso em um ponto atrás do policial.

"... e uma sangue-suga ordinária. Não merecia a metade do que tinha e..." – sentiu um cutucão em suas costas e ao virar-se, apenas teve tempo de fechar os olhos e cair.

Saia um pouco de sangue de sua boca e seus olhos lacrimejavam um pouco ao olhar para o responsável por aquilo... ou melhor a responsável, sentiu um cano frio apontar para sua testa.

Caroline estava de pé de frente para ele com o punho direito ainda cerrado e o esquerdo segurando uma pistola já destravada. Seu olhar era tão gelado quanto as profundezas do Mar do Ártico, ela o fitava com ódio.

Dohko e Ana, que não estavam longe, correram o lugar atraídos pelo barulho.

"Cold Blood! Não!" – Aiolos gritou – "Não atire! Carol, guarde essa arma pelo amor de todos os deuses!" – vendo que ela não o fazia – "Carol, controle-se por favor, se você atirar vai por em risco todas as outras meninas".

"Carol, por favor" – Lune colocou a mão sobre a pistola e a abaixou – "Não vale a pena"

A italiana guardou a arma e se afastou contando até 10.

Lune virou-se para Camus com um olhar fulminate.

"Não ouviu quando eu disse que ela idolatra a Morgana? Como você pode falar mal dela? E ainda quando ela está perto"

"Camus, talvez você não esteja acostumado com o nosso estilo" – disse Ana – "Mas acaso não tenha percebido, nós matamos sem pensar duas vezes. Cuidado com o que fala"

As duas assassinas correram de encontro à amiga.

"Você por acaso ficou louco, Camus Depailler?" – dessa vez era Dohko quem surtava com o aquariano – "Aquilo era uma Desert Eagle .50 AE**(3)**!! Se ela tivesse atirado, sua testa e seu cérebro teriam explodido, literalmente"

Camus nada falava ela ainda estava muito pálido, ele ainda conseguia ouvir aquele "clic" da arma sendo destravada.

**Esconderijo da Máfia...**

"Ok. ALGUÉM SABE ONDE ELA CONSEGUIU AQUELA DESERT EAGLE?" – gritou Aiolos.

"Eu dei a ela de presente de aniversário" – disse Shura calmamente.

"Pablo Damián. ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA QUANDO FEZ ISSO? SABE O ESTRAGO QUE ESSA ARMA PODE CAUSAR NO PODER DE UMA ASSASSINA IGUAL A ELA?"

"Claro que eu sei. Não estressa, Aiolos, ela sabe o que faz"

"Ai meu Zeus ela não pode ficar com aquela arma" – o sagitariano andava de um lado para o outro.

"Não entendo porque" – disse Máscara da Morte – "Verônica tem uma coleção de metralhadoras, Jennifer tem uma Glock 18**(4)**, Ana além da Katana, tem uma Glock 22**(5)**, Drielli tem uma Glock 21**(6)** e Lune tem uma PT 357**(7)**. Além de que as seis tem em seu poder pelo menos uma Glock 33**(8)**.Por que Caroline não pode ficar com a Desert Eagle .50 AE?"

"Você não entende, Carlo. Eu conheço a minha aluna. Se aquele ruivo falar mal de qualquer pessoa que ela admire, ela vai atirar e então vai melar com a missão"

"Até parece que você não confia nela" – disse Aiolia fitando bem o irmão – "As seis foram bem treinadas, tenho certeza que não colocarão nada a perder".

"E a Verônica também tem uma Desert Eagle .50 AE. Não se preocupe nada vai acontecer" – tranqüilizou Shura.

"Mas a Verônica é mais cuidadosa e bem menos compulsiva do que a Carol"

"Flecha. Relaxa, ok? Tenho total confiança nas seis, elas nunca me desapontaram" – disse Carlo.

Era raro vê-lo dizendo assim, tão expressivamente que confiava em alguém, e muito menos defender uma assassina. Mas realmente tem coisas que a gente não explica.

**Voltando ao Shopping...**

**Drielli, Verônica e Jennifer...**

"Hum... O a preta ou a prata?" – perguntou Elli experimentando as duas sandálias.

"Acho que a preta você vai usar mais" – disse Jennifer – "Mas a prata está mais bonita".

"Eu achei que as duas ficaram perfeitas" – disse Kanon.

"Então levo as duas" – disse a inglesa – "e aquela bota" – apontou para uma bota preta de cano curto e salto agulha – "Já escolheu o que você quer levar, Jen?"

"Sim. Minhas coisas estão com o Shion".

"Eu também já escolhi" – disse Nicky alegremente – "Estão com o Saga"

Kanon quase teve um treco de tanto rir ao ver o irmão e Shion até o pescoço de tantas sacolas que estavam carregando.

"Está rindo do que, mocinho?" – Drielli voltou-se pra ele – "O que te aguarda não é muito diferente não!"

"Ah não, Elli por favor" – o geminiano apavorou-se.

"Na nani nanão" – ela disse terminando de passar o cartão de crédito e fazendo o gêmeo de Saga pegar as sacolas.

Foi a vez de Dohko e Saga rirem do companheiro.

"Tão rindo de que?" – perguntou Jennifer impaciente – "Vamos logo porque as outras já devem estar nos esperando".

**Um bom tempo depois...**

"... e foi assim" – finalizou Ana.

Ana, Jennifer, Lune e Drielli, Verônica haviam se reencontrado em um dos corredores do shopping enquanto Carline tinha ido ao banheiro. Ana contava todo o ocorrido. Drielli estava com mais três sacolas, Verônica com mais duas e uma bolsa nova e Jennifer só estava com também com duas e também com uma bolsa nova (detalhe que todas as sacolas estavam sendo carregadas pelos parceiros).

Ao término da narração, Drielli estava de queixo caído e Verônica e Jennifer estavam com expressão do tipo "como eu pude perder isso?".

"Mas ela ia atirar mesmo?" – perguntou Drielli.

"Ela já tinha até destravado a pistola. Aiolos e eu tivemos que interferir" – disse Lune. – "Mas agora fiquei encafifada. Onde ela conseguiu aquela Desert Ealgle .50 AE?"

"Pablo deu a ela de presente de aniversário. Eu também tenho uma, mas não a levo pra delegacia" – disse Verônica.

"Não sei porque todo esse exagero" – pela primeira vez, Jennifer falava – "Eu estou feliz com a minha Glock 18"

"Eu também gosto da minha PT 357" – disse Lune.

"Ah, gente, convenhamos. Uma Desert Eagle é uma Desert Eagle. Você pensa que está feliz com a sua arma até experimentá-la. Acreditem, se vocês vissem o estrago que a Desert faz, e se vocês sentissem como é a sensação de atirar com ela. Ah acreditem, vocês iam jogar suas armas no lixo" – disse Verônica.

"Nossa, assim até assusta"

"Mas é a mais pura verdade" – Caroline juntou-se a ela. As sacolas dela estavam com Mu, o policial havia se oferecido para ajudá-la, sendo que percebeu que ela deixaria nem um fio de cabelo seu com Camus.

Lune devolveu-lhe sua correntinha com o pingente com a câmera (**N/A:** _ok, gente, não esperavam que ela fosse no banheiro com a câmera né? Aí já é demais!_).

"Agora, meninos. Vocês ficam aqui enquanto nós vamos para aquela loja" – disse Jennifer apontando para uma loja vermelha"

"Ah finalmente" – suspirou Shion sentando-se em um dos bancos – "Parece que elas estão ligadas no 220"

"Mas vocês não acham estranho? Elas nos obrigaram a segui-las de loja em loja. E agora ela pede para esperarmos? É estranho, não?" – perguntou Milo.

"Não" – disse Camus também sentando-se – "elas que se virem".

"Camus, sua falta de sensibilidade é impressionante" – disse Kanon – "Até o Ikki consegue ser mais cavaleiro do que você".

"É melhor ir ver, pelo menos se é seguro" – disse Mu indo em direção à loja e voltando um minuto depois mais vermelho do que os cabelos de Camus.

"Então, Mu. O que aconteceu" – perguntou Dohko.

"É... é seguro. Completamente seguro" – ele gaguejou.

"Mas o que se vende naquela loja?" – quis saber Saga.

"É... é... lingerie"

Os outros seis ficaram repentinamente mais vermelhos do que a cor da loja... porque será hein?

**Um bom tempo depois²...**

"Ok, estamos prontas. Vamos voltar?" – perguntou Drielli – "Rapazes? RAPAZES"

"AAAHHHHH" – os sete pularam e as seis riram.

"Já estamos prontas" – disse Jennifer rindo – "Já podemos voltar se vocês quiserem"

"Ah, sim, claro" – disse Mu levantando-se e estendendo a mão para pegar a sacola que estava com Caroline.

"Ah, não, Mu, esta eu levo, obrigada" – ela respondeu sorrindo e Camus ficou vermelho de raiva, mas nem o próprio sabia o por que.

Voltaram para a delegacia e depois de um dia inteiro de trabalho, foram para a casa, mas aquela noite ainda aguardava muitas surpresas...

**Continua...**

**XXXXxxxxxXXXxXXXXXXXXX**

**N/A:** _Antes que taquem pedras em mim, eu posso me explicar!! É que não tive imaginação esses dias, então ficou difícil para mim escrever ok? Ah é! E cada uma vai ter uma desavença com seu parceiro e vai bater nele. Nesse cap eu bati no Camus. No próximo eu ainda vou decidir._

_**Alice-AC **__qual a fantasia que vc quer que o Shion vá?_

_Beijos_

_Já né_

**Vocabulário:**

**(1)Série **_**O Único e Verdadeiro Rei**_ contém 5 livros: A Espada e a Pedra; A Rainha do Ar e das Sombras (meu favorito); O Cavaleiro Imperfeito; A Chama ao Vento e o Livro de Merlin. Eu aconselho a ler essa coleção é muito boa.

**(2)Série **_**As Brumas de Avalon**_ Originalmente são 4 livros: A Senhora da Magia; A Grande Rainha; O Gamo-Rei e O Prisioneiro da Árvore(meu favorito). Foi escrita por Marion Zimmer Bradley e é sem soombra de dúvida minha coleção favorita de livros. Antes desse quatro, tem A Queda de Atlântida I – A teia de Luz; A Queda de Atlântida II – A teia de trevas, Ancestrais de Avalon(amei de paixão esse livro), A casa da Floresta e A Senhora de Avalon daí então vem As Brumas de Avalon. O Livro A Sacerdotisa de Avalon não faz parte dessa coleção, mas a autora o escreveu mesmo assim e eu os indico, os livros que eu falei aqui são muito bons. Mas se quiser ler apenas As Brumas de Avalon, leiam tranqüilos pois não ficarão boiando.

**(3)Desert Eagle .50 AE:** Pistola Semi-Automática fabricada pela IMI e com capacidade para sete tiros. É a pistola mais monstruosa que existe. Seu poder de fogo é incrível (.50) e seu Stopping Power ("poder de parada" é a capacidade de interromper uma ação ofensiva ou neutralizar o oponente com apenas um tiro, colocando-o fora de combate) nunca foi medido, mas acredita-se que chega a 100 por cento e têm ação operada a gás (sistema no qual o ferrolho é levado para trás pela força resultante dos gases liberados pela queima de pólvora, e levado à frente pela mola recuperadora)

**(4) Glock 18:** Pistola automática e semi automática com capacidade para 17, 19 ou até 33 tiros. Funciona como uma sub metralhadora. Sem sombra de dúvidas é uma das melhores, senão a melhor pistola do mercado e é conhecida no mercado negro (tráfico) como "Crock Rajadão". A Glock 18 tem um seletopr do lado esquerdo do ferrolho que quando está em "up" funciona como semi-automática, e quando está em "down" funciona como automática, ou seja, dispara continuamente até o carregador ficar vazio. O Stopping Power é de 90 por cento.

**(5) Glock 22:** Pistola semi automática com capacidade para 15 tiros. Muitos especialistas no assunto consideram o .40 como o melhor calibre da família Glock. Isso porque não é considerada uma pistola leve e nem pesada, é o tipo de arma para qualquer situação. O Stopping Power é de 94 por conto.

**(6) Glock 21:** Semi automática com capacidade para 13 tiros. Uma das pistolas mais pesadas da família Glock. O Calibre .45 dá um impacto de quase 6 toneladas sobre o corpo humano. Isso significa que com só um tiro, derruba qualquer pessoa, não importa a altura ou peso. O Stopping Power é de 94 por cento é uma ótima arma.

**(7) PT 357:** Pistola semi automática fabricada pela Taurus com capacidade para 10 tiros. É uma pistola pequena com capacidade para dez disparos. Uma boa arma para se ter em casa, apesar de ser um calibre proibido no Brasil e usado só pelas forças armadas. A única forma de tê-la em casa é ilegalmente. O Stopping Power é de 96 por cento

**(8) Glock 33: **Pistola semi automática com capacidade para nove tiros. É um modelo usado como segunda arma, ou seja, como arma surpresa, por ser pequena, fica escondida em qualquer lugar do corpo, principalmente no tornozelo. O calibre .357 dá a ela um poder de fogo incrível para uma segunda arma. O Stopping Power é de 96 por cento(derruba qualquer um). Por isso o Mask disse que todas temos uma.


	8. O Primeiro Trabalho

**Capítulo 8**

**O primeiro trabalho**

"Cara eu to cansada" – Jennifer desmontou em cima da cama do apartamento que dividia com as amigas – "Procurar uma pirralha desaparecida queima as energias".

"E você acha que mexer com um cara esquartejado é agradável?" – Lune se preparava para tomar banho.

"Pelo menos a gente foi para o Shopping" – disse Verônica.

"Pois é, meu parceiro não é uma graça? Ah Lune, deixa eu tomar banho primeiro? Fiquei de sair com o Kanon hoje".

"Tudo bem, Elli" – a tcheca voltou a vestir-se – "Mas cuidado não se envolver muito com ele. Não se esqueça de que você precisa matá-lo".

"Não se preocupe, Luh. Não me envolverei" – disse a inglesa indo para o chuveiro.

"Já está se envolvendo" – Ana murmurou.

"Gente, isso está ficando arriscado" – Carol sentou-se na cama ao lado de Jennifer – "Eu estou gostando de trabalhar na polícia, mas a partir do momento que isso influencia alguém emocionalmente, é hora de parar".

"Carol tem razão, eu..."

Batidas na porta foram ouvidas e Ana atendeu.

"Sim?"

Era um entregador, ele levava um buquê de rosas brancas.

"A Senhorita Lune Brannes está?"

"Luh, é pra você" – a russa se afastou da porta.

A tcheca foi até a porta e pegou o buquê.

"Quem mandou" – ela perguntou.

"Ele preferiu não se identificar, mas acho que assinou o bilhete. Com sua licença, senhorita".

O entregador se retirou e Lune sentou-se na outra cama.

"Então? De quem é" – perguntou Nicky curiosa.

"Adivinha. Do 'Senhor Hormônios em Fúria'"

"Ahn" – o suspiro de desagrado foi coletivo.

"A gente tem que acabar logo com isso" – Lune colocou o bilhete em cima da cama – "Eu não agüento mais esse imbecil"

"Carlo, quanto tempo mais a gente vai ter que agüentar isso?" – perguntou Jennifer.

"Ok, vou passar a missão de uma vez. Viram o envelope pardo que está em cima da cama da Drielli?"

"Sim, eu já peguei" – disse Verônica. – "Tem a foto de um cara"

"Ele é Mitsumasa Kido. O avô da delegada Saori e é o verdadeiro delegado do local onde vocês trabalham. Saori não tem cérebro suficiente para liderar uma delegacia, então ele que faz todo o trabalho. Quero que vocês matem-no"

"Espera um pouco, Mask" – disse Ana – "Você contratou seis assassinas de elite para matar um velho?"

"Ele é multimilionário e a casa ferve de segurança. Além do mais, não quero que só matem-no. Quero que vocês deixem aquela delegacia totalmente na lama. Os parceiros de Ana, de Jennifer e de Verônica são os mais influentes, acabem com eles primeiro. Depois o detetive Shaka e o Dr. Mu e então Camus, Kanon e Milo. Mas eu quero a delegada Saori Kido viva, entenderam? Tragam-na para mim".

"Máscara da Morte, temos um problema" – disse Carol – "Naja está se envolvendo emocionalmente com o Kanon".

"Então matem-no de uma vez. Eu não quero saber de falhas, entenderam?"

"Sim senhor" – as cinco responderam.

"Falavam com o Carlo?" – Elli apareceu enrolada em uma toalha.

"Sim. Temos um trabalho" – disse Nicky.

"Ah! Justo hoje?" – a inglesa bufou.

"Não se preocupe" – disse Lune – "Há mais pessoas que precisam ser mortas. Pode ir se encontrar com o Kanon".

"Então tá".

Mais batidas na porta. Ana novamente atendeu enquanto Drieeli voltava correndo para o banheiro.

"Entrega para a senhorita Coldibeli" – disse o entregador.

"Sou eu" – Carol se levantou – "Obrigada" – ela assinou o recibo e virou-se para as amigas.

"Então? Quem mandou?" – perguntou Jennifer.

"Flecha"

"Flecha?" – as cinco perguntaram em uníssono.

"É, aqui diz que para eu usar essa arma por enquanto" – ela tirou uma Glock 19**(1)** de dentro da caixa – "Diz que chama menos a atenção".

"Lá isso é verdade" – Nicky concordou.

"E aqui também tem silenciadores. Ele disse que sabe que nós não gostamos de usar, mas acha que podem ser úteis".

"Sei lá" – DarkMoon pegou seu silenciador – "Bom, por via das dúvidas..."

**Casa do Saga e do Kanon...**

"Kanon, ela não é confiável".

"Saga você já falou isso umas trinta vezes" – o mais novo já estava perdendo a paciência.

"Para você ver o quão imprudente está sendo! Essas meninas acabaram de chegar!"

"Por isso mesmo. Drielli é minha parceira e eu quero conhecê-la melhor. Você devia fazer o mesmo com a Verônica".

"Não tenho tempo para isso, Kanon. Sou muito ocupado".

"Depois não reclame que não a conhece direito. Byeee" – o mais novo saiu de casa e entrou no carro.

**Voltando às meninas...**

As cinco já estavam devidamente vestidas como assassinas, e Drielli havia acabado de ir para a recepção esperar Kanon.

"Lune, qual é o plano?" – Carol virou-se para a amiga.

Todas sabiam montar planos ótimos, mas Lune era a melhor e os planos dela sempre davam certo.

"É o seguinte. Verônica segue a Drielli até onde eles forem enquanto Caroline, Jennifer, Ana e eu vamos matar o velho Kido" – depois, Lune virou-se para Verônica – "Nicky, um tiro um pouco acima da têmpora, é o suficiente. Ele terá uma morte rápida e indolor**(2)**. E por favor, seja discreta".

"Entendi".

"Quanto às outras. Vamos, meninas, temos um trabalho a fazer".

Colocaram sobretudo por cima da roupa de assassina e saíram pela porta da frente (**N/A: **_Que audácia!_), ninguém desconfiou pois estava realmente frio lá fora.

Ao longe, Nicky viu Drielli entrando no carro de Kanon e saindo logo em seguida. A assassina entrou em um táxi e mandou que seguisse o carro de Kanon.

Claro que ela não seria tonta de ir com seu próprio carro, Drielli perceberia. Mas mesmo de táxi era arriscado... mas quem disse que ela se importava?

O carro de Kanon parou em frente à um restaurante famoso na região e o taxi parou no outro lado da rua.

"Senhorita, deseja que eu a espere?"

"Não, não vai ser preciso, obrigada" – Nicky respondeu pagando o homem.

Virou-se para o restaurante e viu Drielli e Kanon escolhendo uma mesa perto da janela. Estreitou os orbes procurando uma forma de atirar sem ser vista.

"Quem me dera ser Jennifer ou Ana agora. Elas teriam mais facilidade em encontrar uma maneira" – ela resmungou consigo mesma.

Olhou ao redor.

"Não vai ter como ser discreta" – Olhou em volta. Naquele momento, o movimento na rua estava fraco.

Tirou uma máscara de dentro do sobretudo negro e a colocou no rosto; era preta e cobria apenas ao redor dos olhos. La Matadora se escondeu atrás de uma árvore. A lua crescente ajudava muito, pois a iluminação era fraca e ela podia passar despercebida, camuflando-se nas sombras.

Destravou a Glock 33 e apontou para o restaurante. Respirou fundo e mirou um pouco acima da têmpora de Kanon.

Três balas deixaram a pistola. Gritos, pessoas correndo, bagunça.

Normalmente Nicky teria ficado para ver se o serviço fora feito com sucesso, mas naquela vez era muito arriscado ficar.

Tirou a máscara e aproveitando a confusão, sumiu no meio da multidão.

**XXXxxxxXXXXXXxxxxX**

"É aqui" – disse Carol – "Segundo o endereço que o Carlo nos passou, é aqui".

"Só pode mesmo" – disse Lune – "Olha essa mansão".

"Definitivamente, é aqui".

"La Matadora, informe" – Carol ligou o comunicador.

"Ocorreu tudo bem. Eu mirei certinho nas têmporas dele e disparei três vezes. Mas não pude ficar para ter certeza de que ele morreu. Tive que sair senão iam me pegar".

"Se você não errou a mira, ele morreu" – disse Lune – "Vamos estudar a mansão agora. Vai se juntar a nós?"

"E eu lá perco uma "festinha?""

"Você sabe o endereço, venha aqui o mais rápido possível. Nós vamos entrar" – disse Ana.

"Mui bien, hasta luego chicas" – Nicky desligou o comunicador.

"Como vamos fazer?" – Carol perguntou.

"Como sempre fazemos" – Jen sorriu malignamente.

As quatro, devidamente mascaradas e com colete à prova de balas, foram até o portão de entrada.

Ana sacou a Glock 33 e atirou no cadeado, nesse momento, todos os alarmes dispararam. Entraram no jardim com a maior calma do mundo enquanto os seguranças apareciam pouco a pouco.

"Gente, de onde saiu tanto homem?" – perguntou Anjo da Morte.

"Sei lá, mas vai ser um desperdício matar todos" – disse Dama de Espadas. – "Só alguns"

"Quem são vocês?" – perguntou um deles.

"Eu sou Cold Blood. Prazer em conhecê-los"

"Dama de Espadas... Satisfação. O prazer vem depois" – Jennifer abriu um lindo sorriso.

"Anjo da Morte"

"DarkMoon"

"La Matadora" – Nicky chagava bem na hora.

"Assassinas" – um dos homens recuou.

"Não são só assassinas, Seiya. São AS assassinas. Ninguém nunca descobriu a identidade verdadeira delas" – disse um loiro.

"Que bom que já ouviu falar de nós" – DarkMoon sorriu – "Assim tudo fica mais fácil"

"Mas o que está havendo aqui?" – Tasume saiu de dentro da mansão e deixou a porta aberta – " O Sr. E a Srta. Kido estão tentando dormir e..." – Tatsume não pôde completar a frase pois havia recebido quatro tiros de Jennifer. Um nos "países baixos", dois no peito e um na cabeça. Morreu naquele instante.

"Dama de Espadas, não desperdice e a munição" – Anjo da Morte rolou os olhos.

"Sorry"

"Vamos logo, temos um velhote para matar" – disse Cold Blood.

"Não vão a lugar nenhum!" – Seiya se pôs na frente. – "terão que passar por cima de mim primeiro!"

"Como quiser" – Nicky sacou a submetralhadora FN P90**(3)** e disparou duas vezes. Os tiros atingiram ambos os joelhos do segurança e o mesmo foi ao chão. – "Vamos indo, não temos tempo a perder" – La Matadora andou por cima do segurança estirado no chão.

"Ela baleou o Seiya" – gritou um deles.

Todos gritaram e houve troca de tiros.

"Distraiam eles" – disse Carol que estava atrás de uma árvore – "Eu vou matar o Kido".

Elas assentiram.

O tiroteio continuou.

Caroline entrou na mansão e olhou em volta. Tinha inúmeros quartos lá e não tinha tempo de checar todos.

"Psih! Aqui" – alguém a chamou.

Ela olhou para a pessoa e a reconheceu de imediato.

"Leão"

"É, eu me infiltrei aqui como empregado para espionar o Kido. O quarto dele é o sexto à esquerda no corredor da direita".

"Obrigada"

Ela subiu as escadas e virou no corredor da direita.

"Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco... Seis" – contou os quartos e arrombou a porta do sexto.

Mal entrou, três balas se chocaram com seu peito, contudo, nada lhe fez.

"Oi vovô" – Carol trocou o pente da Glock 19 – "Quando chegar ao inferno, diga a Hades que estou ansiosa por conhecê-lo".

"Porque os tiros..." – ele disparou mais cinco vezes, contudo a assassina não se mexeu.

"Surpreso?" – ela abriu um sorriso de canto – "Quando quiser ter certeza de que vai matar alguém, atire na cabeça. Eu uso colete à prova de balas".

"Por favor. Eu tenho uma neta" – a munição do milionário havia acabado e ele jogou o revolver no chão.

"Se eu não te matar, eu morro. Adeus"

Então ela puxou o gatilho.

**XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxXX**

Do lado de fora, o número de seguranças havia sido reduzido drasticamente. Seiya era o único que ainda estava vivo.

"Eu... Não... Posso me render... Eu... Preciso proteger a Saori..."

"Desiste, bonitinho" – Verônica na perna dele.

"AAAAAHHHH"

Verônica se divertia atirando em várias partes do corpo do segurança e vendo-o gritar.

"A Saori vai viver... mas o avô dela..."

"Saori... Está bem? Então... Então eu posso morrer em paz..."

**Gota.**

"Você não se importa com o Kido não?"

"Eu amo a Saori. Se ela estiver bem... Nada mais me importa"

"É tão difícil arranjar bons empregados hoje em dia" – Nicky rolou os olhos e deu um tiro na traquéia de Seiya.

O rapaz expeliu sangue pela boca e agonizou até morrer.

"Chegou reforço" – Ana avisou.

"Meio tarde, não acham?" – Lune estranhou.

Uma viatura estacionou.

"Dohko, Shion e Camus" – Jennifer, que estava mais próxima os reconheceu.

"Trabalho feito" – Carol se juntou às amigas.

"Vamos sair daqui" – disse Lune.

Todas trocaram os pentes das pistolas, Jennifer colocou a Glock 18 em "down" e Ana sacou a Katana.

As cinco começaram a correr em direção à saída, mas foram barradas pelos recém chegados.

"Onde pensam que vão?" – Dohko perguntou.

"Para a casa, gatinho, onde mais iríamos? Nosso trabalho aqui está feito" – apesar da pouca iluminação, a espada de Ana reluzia.

A arma de Jen disparou em Shion, porém, este não se mexeu.

"Usam colete a prova de balas" – ela avisou.

"Se eu fosse vocês não ficava aqui enquanto o Kido está agonizando até morrer" – o sorriso de Caroline era de pôr medo até em Hades.

"O senhor Kido? O que fizeram com ele?".

"Sabe como é, Shion. Recebemos uma quantia muito boa para dar fim nele e é claro que não podíamos recusar".

"Sabem meu nome?"

"Shion, Dohko, Camus e Saga" – Jen rolou os olhos – "Tudo mundo conhece vocês".

"Vamos embora, meninas. Já fizemos o que tinha que ser feito" – disse Lune.

"Não vão não" – Camus se colocou na frente, porém sentiu a arma de Caroline em sua testa.

Como em um reflexo, Dohko e Shion apontaram as armas para a italiana, porém, os mesmos estavam na mira de Ana, Lune, Jennifer e Verônica. Efeito Dominó. Se alguém disparasse, todos morriam.

"Já chega" – Carol abaixou a arma – "Muito sangue já foi derramado hoje. DarkMoon, La Matadora, Anjo da Morte e Dama de Espadas, abaixem as armas"

"Cold Blood! O que está fazendo?" – Lune gritou – "Atire logo. Não hesite".

"Não posso... Não quero"

"O que está dizendo?" – Camus arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Já chega" – ela deu um chute nos países baixos de Camus fazendo-o contorcer-se.

Um a um, os outros policias foram impedidos de segui-las.

Shion foi baleado nos joelhos por Jennifer e Dohko recebeu um corte profundo na perna, feito pela espada de Ana.

Os tiros – obviamente – haviam atraído alguns curiosos que se amontoavam na porta da mansão.

"Quem quiser continuar vivo pode ir se afastando" – Jennifer ameaçou sacando a Glock 18 com o seletor em "down".

Eles se afastaram e as assassinas sumiram na escuridão da noite.

**Um pouco antes, Restaurante...**

Todos já tinham se acalmado.

"Tudo bem com você, Kan?" – Drielli perguntou preocupada.

"Tudo sim" – disse o geminiano – "Essa foi por pouco".

"Por muito pouco" – ela concordou.

**------ Flash Back ------**

Eles haviam acabado de fazer os pedidos quando uma coisa chamou a atenção de Drielli. Como a assassina profissional que era, conseguia sentir o cheiro de trama a quilômetros de distância. Assim que virou para a janela e viu a inconfundível silhueta e Verônica se esconder atrás da árvore, sua mente já trabalhou a mil por hora. Viu o cano da arma ser apontado e, seguindo a direção, se deparou com Kanon.

Percebendo que atiraria, Drielli se e puxou Kanon de encontro à mesa. As três balas passaram bem perto da cabeça dele. E então todos começaram a gritar.

**----- Fim do Flash Back -----**

**Apartamento das meninas...**

"Carol, que diabos foi aquilo, hein?" - Lune exigia explicações - "Por que não atirou nele?"

"E não venha com essa de "Muito sangue já foi derramado" porque você já fez verdadeiras carnificinas e nunca se importou" - disse Ana.

"Meninas, me deixem em paz, ok? Eu estou cansada" - a italiana não queria conversa.

"Não vai não" - Disse Jennifer - "Não até você falar o que aconteceu"

"Se vocês queriam tanto que eles morressem, por que não atiraram? Jen hora de fugir, por que atirou nos joelhos e não na cabeça do Shion? E Ana porque em vez de decapitar o Dohko você só fez um corte na perna dele?" - a assassina fitava as amigas com raiva - "Me deixem em paz".

**Uma hora depois...**

"Quem vocês pensam que são?" – Drielli entrou no apartamento – "Vocês não podem matar o Kanon!"

As cinco assassinas, que já estavam dormindo, acordaram assustadas com o escândalo da amiga.

"O que aconteceu, Elli?" – Jen perguntou meio sonolenta.

"A Nicky quase matou o Kanon!"

"Quase?" – as quatro viraram-se para Verônica.

"Por que ela não matou?" – perguntou Carol.

"Eu o puxei para baixo".

"Elli, vem cá" – Lune a chamou para mais perto – "Você está se apaixonando pelo tira. Isso não pode acontecer nós temos ordens para matá-los. Foi por isso que a Nicky tentou fazê-lo".

"Escutem aqui. Quem vai matar o Kanon sou eu. Entenderam? EU E MAIS NINGUÉM"

Ela saiu do quarto possessa.

**Continua...**

**XXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx**

**N/A: **_Respondendo algumas reviews..._

**Alice-AC:** Sim, ele vai disso sim. Tinha me esquecido, sorry. E não, a Desert Eagle não é fácil de encontrar, mas é fácil de reconhecer, pois ela já fez diversas aparições na cultura popular. Nos videojogos, títulos como Counter-Strike, Far Cry (neste caso, conhecida como Night Hawk) e BattleField fizeram-na famosa, assim como filmes como Matrix (nas mãos do Agente Smith), Snatch e vários outros.

**$thefania:** Calma! Essa fic continua sim eu não abandono nenhuma das minhas fics.

_Bem, eu recebi uma MP da Giovanna me perguntando o que eu quero dizer com Desert Eagle __**.50 AE. **__Pois bem, vou explicar._

Mas antes, uma rápida explicada sobre como ver o calibre de uma arma.

Não tem nada mais fácil do que isso. Quando não é diretamente em milímetros, o calibre (diâmetro da bala) é dado em fração decimal de polegada. **Exemplo:** Pistola 45 dispara uma bala cujo diâmetro é 0.45" ou seja, 11,43mm. O revolver 357 é calibre .357 polegadas e assim dispara projétil de diâmetro 9mm. A pistola 9mm (9mm Luger ou 9mm parabelum) dispara obviamente projétil de diâmetro 9mm também. O calibre 22 é .22 e assim corresponde a 5,6mm. Infelizmente o calibre 38 bem como o 380 (9mm browning curto) correspondem também a 9mm e não a 9,65mm! Isso é por razões históricas. Pessoalmente acho que devíamos banir em definitivo o sistema inglês e usar somente o métrico.

_**Voltando a Desert Eagle.**_

Ela é uma pistola 50 e no caso, a bala tem o diâmetro de 0.50" ou seja 12,7 mm. O AE significa "Action Express". A .50 Action Express (AE, 12.7x32.6mm) é um calibre alto da pistola. Foi desenvolvida em 1988 por Evan Whildin do "Action Arms". A Magnun Research Desert Eagle foi a primeira arma a usar o calibre.

_Entendido, Giovanna?_

**Vocabulário:**

**(1) Glock 19:** É uma semi automática bem leve e causa pouco impacto no puno do atirador, o que não tira a precisão dos disparos seqüenciais. A capacidade é para varia de 15 e 17 disparos. Muito usada pelas forças armadas e pelo crime organizado, é muito parecida com a Glock 18 em regime semi automático. O Stopping Power é de 90 por cento.

**(2):** Isso o que a Lune disse é verdade. Qualquer impacto forte na cabeça pode causar traumatismo craniano e as têmporas é a região do limite, onde começa a região do cérebro, se uma bala perfurar aí é morte na hora. Se o assassino quer que a vítima tenha uma morte rápida, eles atiram na cabeça justamente por causa do traumatismo craniano.

**(3): FN P90:** Talvez a melhor submetralhadora já fabricada. Tem um aspecto bem futurista, seu carregador, na horizontal tem capacidade para 50 balas e sua cadência (900 tiros por minuto) a torna uma ótima arma para dispersão, ou seja, uma arma para abater ou afugentar um grande número de inimigos e outra coisa que surpreende é o seu peso, apenas 2800g. Tem um alto poder de fogo (5,7 x 28mm), o mesmo da pistola five-seven (que também vai aparecer na fic mais pra frente). O Stopping Power é desconhecido.

**AVISO: **Gente, não falem besteiras, EU NÃO SOU CRIMINOSA!! Quando eu faço uma fic, e preciso passar informações como essas para vocês, eu tenho o cuidado de pesquisar primeiro antes de postar, pois de modo algum eu quero passar informações falsas. Mas se isso não está agradando vocês, é só falar que eu paro, ok?

_Beijos_

_Já né_


	9. O Caso Geyssa

**Capítulo 9**

**O Caso Geyssa**

O dia amanheceu e as seis assassinas já estavam no funeral do velho Kido.

Lune e Milo consolavam Saori que estava chorando muito.

"Eu... Quero aquelas malditas atrás das grades" – disse a delegada.

Em um canto bem um pouco afastado de todos, as seis assassinas conversavam.

"Meninas..." – a voz vacilante veio de Drielli ela tirava o comunicador e a pequena câmera e fez um movimento para que as amigas fizessem o mesmo, o que foi feito imediatamente – "Vocês, alguma vez já se arrependeram de ser o que são? Isto é, serem criminosas? O que levou vocês a escolherem esse caminho".

"Eu não tive escolha" – Carol suspirou – "Eu ia acabar morrendo de qualquer modo se eu não tivesse aceitado ajuda do Aiolos" – uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto – "Meus pais foram assassinados bem na minha frente. Devem imaginar o que isso faz com a cabeça de uma criança. Quando apontaram a arma na minha direção, Aiolos intercedeu por mim. Até hoje não sei definir se foi sorte ou azar. Ás vezes eu reflito sobre o que eu sou, mas nunca me pego realmente arrependida... Não sei dizer, mas... De certo modo foi bom". – várias outras lágrimas seguiram-se depois.

"Assim como a Carol, eu também vi meus pais serem assassinados na minha frente" – disse Ana – "Isso foi na minha festa de 15 anos. Desde esse dia, acheiu que o melhor caminho não era dos mocinhos e sim dos bandidos. Pensava que eles sim tinham o poder e liberdade para fazerem o que quiserem. Fui adotada pela minha tia, ela essa nunca me deu amor, mas não tenho raiva dela. Me educou, me deu uma vida de luxo, sempre estudei nas melhores escolas, tive a oportunidade de conhecer o mundo e quando ela morreu, herdei a empresa Karamazov. Aparentemente tudo o que uma pessoa deseja, mas sem uma gota de afeto. Como sabem viajei uma vez para o Japão, onde aprendi a manusear a Katana, e todos os tipos de artes marciais, com um velho mestre. E numa viagem a Itália, entrei em contato com a Máfia, Carlo viu meu potencial e me entregou para Gustav me treinar. E hoje sou o que vocês vêem agora. Também nunca me arrependi, entrei em contato com a Máfia por vontade própria" – a russa suspirou pesadamente.

"Eu já era uma assassina desde antes de entrar para a Máfia" – disse Lune – "Eu vim da Republica Tcheca aos cinco anos de idade. Sempre fui mimada por todos, aprendi desde cedo que meu rostinho angelical e minha inteligência fora do comum a levariam longe. E levaram, mesmo: ao mundo do crime. No submundo, descobri que minha paixão por Biologia e Química podiam me dar mais poder do que simples força física. Meu primeiro assassinato foi aos 15 anos. Valentina Ricci, a garota mais popular da escola havia chamado de "uma simples imigrante". Uma injeção bem no couro cabeludo, concentrado de veneno de abelha, e surgiu um cadáver no banheiro feminino do colégio. Ninguém nunca descobriu a picada, em meio aos loiros cabelos da moça; pensaram que havia morrido por choque anafilático. Eu fui a única testemunha do incidente, debulhava-me em lágrimas, e quase entrei em choque na aula de Biologia em que o professor falaria de insetos. Realmente, uma excelente atriz... Acontece que isso foi minha chave para uma grande organização criminosa. Isso porque o pai de Valentina devia uma enorme quantia a essa máfia, que não desgrudava os olhos da filha de Ricci para matá-la, e os capangas de Mask viram tudo. Eu acabei fazendo o serviço por eles. Dessa forma, Aiolia me levou até o Carlo. Desde esse dia eu vivo uma vida dupla: brilhante estudante de Biomedicina quando devo; assassina sutil quando me convém. Não sei se tenho arrependimento, pois ao mesmo tempo que gosto, desgosto. Acho que os submundo tem seus prós e seus contras, como tudo na vida".

"Eu sempre fiz parte de clubes de tiro na Espanha" – disse Nicky – "Até que um dia meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro. Eu tinha 16 anos. Minha vida perdeu o rumo. Shura me encontrou em um dia em que eu estava vagando sem rumo, viu minhas habilidades de tiro e me introduziu na Máfia. Eu tenho arrependimentos sim. Chego a pensar que poderia ter tido outro futuro..."

"Eu não tenho nenhum drama na vida" – lágrimas escorreram pelo belo rosto de Drielli – "Meu pai é da polícia, minha mãe é da marinha inglesa, minha irmã está no exército. Toda minha família se dedica ao cumprimento da lei. Mas eu sou uma assassina. Até hoje não sei porque eu escolhi esse caminho, mas eu me arrependo, podia ter sido uma pessoa melhor".

"Eu não me arrependo de nada" – a voz de Jennifer soou ríspida – "Entrei na Máfia por pura e espontânea vontade, amo meu trabalho e não quero falar sobre isso" – ela levantou-se de túmulo onde estava sentada e foi em direção à multidão – "Vou ao hospital visitar o meu parceiro. Devia vir também, Ana" – anunciou.

A russa assentiu e levantou-se, acompanhando a amiga até o carro.

Caroline, Drielli, Verônica e Lune voltaram para junto de seus parceiros.

"Onde estão as outras?" – perguntou Kanon enquanto abraçava Drielli.

"Ana e Jennifer foram visitar Dohko e Shion no hospital" – disse ela se aconchegando entre os braços fortes do policial.

"Devíamos ir também" – ele disse em um sussurro.

"Depois" – ela respondeu manhosamente.

**X **

"Caroline, vamos para a delegacia. Já que dependemos da Lune e do Milo para mexer no caso Albafica, vamos atrás das assassinas" – disse o francês.

"Tem alguma pista?" – ela indagou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Não, mas isso pode ser remediado".

**X**

"Gostou das flores?" – perguntou Milo com um sorriso galante.

"São lindas, Milo, obrigada" – Lune sorriu "docemente".

"A gente podia sair juntos um dia desses".

"Claro" – ela respondeu – "Veja, Camus e Caroline estão saindo, vamos com eles?".

A tcheca puxou o grego consigo.

**X**

"Ai que tédio" – Nicky reclamou.

"Por que não vai para a casa descansar?" – disse Saga – "Pelo jeito isso aqui vai demorar e você tem trabalhado bastante ultimamente".

"Posso mesmo?" – os olhos da espanhola chegaram a brilhar.

"Claro. Se quiser eu te dou uma carona".

"Quero sim, vamos".

**Enquanto isso, no Hospital...**

"Vocês já estão melhores?" – perguntou Ana.

"Vamos receber alta em breve" – disse Dohko – "O corte na minha perna não foi tão fundo e as balas não atingiram o joelho do Shion, passou bem perto, mas não chegou a bater no osso, portanto ele não teve nenhuma fratura séria".

"Tiveram sorte" – disse Jennifer – "É bom mesmo que se recuperem rápido, temos muito o que fazer".

"Nunca pensei que diria isso" – disse Shion – "Mas eu quero voltar logo a trabalhar".

"Você é tão estranho" – a americana rolou os olhos.

"Mas agora vamos falar sério" – o semblante de Dohko mudou repentinamente – "Por que não atenderam ao chamado?".

Elas se entreolharam.

"Que chamado?" – indagou a americana.

"Antes de irmos para a mansão, ligamos para vocês, mas o celular só deu ocupado".

"Nós... er... Deixamos os celulares desligados durante a noite". – disse Ana – "Odiamos sermos acordadas".

"Mas precisam deixar ligados! Se vocês estivessem lá, provavelmente teríamos mais chances de capturar as assassinas" – disse Shion.

"Levaremos isso em conta na próxima vez" – disse a russa.

**XXxxXX**

A BMW M3 2008 vermelha parou na frente do prédio onde a assassina morava com as amigas.

"Não quer entrar, Saga?" – perguntou Nicky enquanto abria a porta do carro.

"Hoje não. Preciso voltar para o enterro, quem sabe outro dia".

"Ora, deixe disso. Você vai voltar para o enterro só para ficar agüentando os surtos da Saori? Fique aqui me fazendo companhia" – ela pediu meigamente.

Saga pensou um pouco. Realmente, não tinha nada para fazer o dia inteiro e ficar ouvindo os lamentos de Saori o dia todo definitivamente não era o que ele queria.

Saiu do carro e seguiu verônica até o interior do prédio, pegaram o elevador até o terceiro andar e finalmente chegaram no apartamento.

**Departamento de Criminalística...**

**Sala do Camus...**

Caroline entrou na sala e Camus fechou a porta, trancando-a e depois seguindo os passos da parceira.

"Porque trancou a porta?" – ela indagou voltando-se para ele.

"Precisamos conversar" – ele respondeu sentando-se em sua cadeira e apontando a cadeira à frente dele para que ela se sentasse.

"Ok" – ela sentou-se na mesa e cruzou as pernas – "Diga".

"Sente-se na cadeira, por favor".

"Não. Ta bom aqui e fala logo porque eu tenho mais o que fazer".

"Ok. Por que não respondeu meu chamado ontem a noite?".

"Seu chamado? Não ouvi nada".

"Eu liguei para o seu celular cinco vezes e caiu na secretária eletrônica".

"Estava sem bateria".

"O das suas amigas também estava? Pois também deu ocupado".

"Isso virou interrogatório?" – ela o olhou irritada – "Sei lá porque deu ocupado, eu sei do que é meu, das coisas dos outros eu não faço questão. Agora, se me dá licença, vou ver como a Lune está se saindo".

Levantou-se e foi até porta, mas como esta estava trancada, fez o que qualquer pessoa armada no lugar dela faria. Apontou a arma para a fechadura e puxou o gatilho.

O tirou ecoou pela sala inteira e a porta se abriu. A assassina caminhou até o elevador como se nada tivesse acontecido, deixando um Camus estático para trás.

**IML...**

"Finalmente terminamos" – Milo suspirou.

"E então?" – Carol entrou na sala.

"Ouvimos um tiro. Está tudo bem?" – Lune perguntou preocupada.

"Ah. Sim. Camus me trancou na sala, então não tive escola senão estourar a fechadura. Mas o que contam de novo?

"Bem..." – começou a tcheca – "Os cortes foram feitos por aquelas facas ninja... Kunais, se não me engano. E as balas encontradas no corpo daquele loiro que a família reconheceu antes de ontem" – ele apontou para Asmita - "A bala era em uma pistola de calibre .45 e pelo estrago que fez na carne, podemos imaginar que foi uma pistola bem pesada. Ele recebeu um impacto de quase 6 toneladas".

"Uma Glock?" – a italiana arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Provavelmente" – disse Lune – "A Glock 21 é, pelo menos por enquanto, a pistola mais pesada que existe".

"Eu tenho uma idéia de quem seja a assassina" – disse Milo.

"O que?" – as duas perguntaram em uníssono.

"Albafica Koyados" – o grego pegou uma prancheta em cima de uma mesinha – "34 anos, passagem pela polícia de Oxford, Tóquio e San Petersburgo e teve um caso com a assassina conhecida como Naja. Quando se assumiu como gay, começou a namorar com Asmita Nohtyen. Meses depois foram encontrados mortos em um depósito. Só pode ter sido ela, a Naja" – ele finalizou.

Elas se olharam com preocupação. Como aquele policial que até então parecia um completo idiota conseguiu chegar a essa conclusão?

"O problema" – ele continuou – "É que não sabemos o nome verdadeiro dela. Ninguém sabe".

"E quanto ás assassinas que mataram o Kido? Descobriram alguma coisa?" – perguntou a italiana.

"Nada" – o grego suspirou pesadamente – "Dama de Espadas, La Matadora, Cold Blood, Anjo da Morte, DarkMoon e Naja são as assassinas mais problemáticas que podemos lidar. Isso, sem contar, é claro, Flecha, Shura, Afrodite, Leão, Shina, Gigante e principalmente, Máscara da Morte. A única coisa que sabemos é que a bala que atingiu o Kido tinha 9 milímetros, mas isso não nos leva a nenhuma arma em especial".

Caroline agradeceu mentalmente por Aiolos ter-lhe enviado a pistola Glock 19. Se o velho tivesse sido encontrado com a uma bala .50 AE no corpo, ela estaria entregue.

**Apartamento das meninas...**

Uma sonora risada ecoou pelo lugar.

"Saga, isso foi cômico" – riu Nicky – "Quer mesmo que eu acredite que o Kanon fez isso?".

"Mas é verdade! Eu te juro! Foi na nossa festa de sete anos".

"Ok, vou acreditar porque ele é mesmo bem capaz de fazer isso. Vou levar essas coisas para a cozinha" – ela disse levantando-se e pegando uma pequena bandeja onde antes tinha refrigerante e alguns pedaços de bolo.

Assim que voltou, deu de cara com o policial mexendo nos longos fios azuis. A aparência angelical, a sensualidade com que se movia, a beleza de cada gesto. Estava tão desligada da realidade que acabou tropeçando na borda do tapete. Certamente se esborracharia no chão se o policial, com seus reflexos rápidos, não a tivesse amparado.

"Oh, me desculpe. Estava distraída" – ela disse levantando o rosto...

Não devia tê-lo feito. Os belos orbes azuis pareciam tê-la hipnotizado. Sentia o calor do corpo do policial... Lhe dava uma estranha sensação de aconchego de calma. Por um instante, esqueceu-se de que era uma assassina e ele um policial. Esqueceu-se que tinha uma missão, esqueceu-se de Carlo e das amigas. Existiam apenas os dois.

Os rostos foram aproximando-se lentamente. O contato dos lábios não demorou a acontecer. A boca dele movia-se com suavidade sobre a sua, as línguas exploravam cada milímetro das bocas. Aos poucos, uma sensação de letargia os envolveu. Ficaram mais um tempo se beijando e depois separaram-se para poderem respirar.

Saga corou imediatamente, e arranjou logo uma desculpa para ir embora.

Verônica permaneceu parada no mesmo lugar por alguns instantes, tocou os lábios inconscientemente... O melhor beijo que já havia experimentado.

**Mercedes da Jen...**

Ana e Jennifer haviam deixado o hospital e agora cada uma faria o que quisesse. A americana não queria de jeito nenhum abandonar o caso Geyssa, havia conseguido pistas incríveis e estava perto de solucionar o caso, que Máscara da Morte jurou de pés juntos não estar envolvido. Ana queria ir para a casa, estava com sono, pois dormira tarde na noite anterior (nós sabemos porque) e precisou acordar cedo para o funeral do Kido e do segurança.

Após deixar a russa na frente do prédio onde moravam; a moça de longas madeixas prateadas foi para a delegacia.

Chegando lê, foi direto para a sala de Shion, que agora também era sua. Mexeu nas pastas e nas fitas de interrogatório.

Com Danielle Kuaya, a amiga de Geyssa, descobriram que a garota tinha medo do pai. Danielle revelou que muitas vezes presenciara maus tratos e disse que suspeitava de estupros, mas que não tinha provas. Ao contrário de Geyssa, que tinha 8 anos, Danielle tinha 12 e tinha uma intuição muito aguçada.

A pré-adolescente cooperou com a polícia de bom grado e lhes passou uma lista de lugares que Geyssa costumava ir, mas não foi encontrada em nenhum deles.

Vizinhos disseram que sempre ouviam gritos da menina e do pai... Entre outras coisas.

Estava na hora de ter mais uma conversinha com o Sr. Hoflermn.

Hyoga, o único presente na delegacia que estava sem fazer nada, concordou em ir buscar o suspeito e trazê-lo sob pressão se fosse necessário.

Pouco tempo depois, James Hoflermn estava frente a frente com Jennifer na sala de interrogatório.

Do lado de fora, Hyoga e Ikki assistiam tudo pelo espelho falso, quando Shaka se juntou a eles.

"E então, Shaka. Elas são mesmo assassinas?" – perguntou Ikki virando-se para o loiro.

"Sim" – o indiano disse observando o interrogatório – "Tenho certeza".

"Então precisamos prendê-la!" – disse Hyoga.

"Não... Ainda não" – disse o indiano – "Ainda não..."

**Do lado de dentro...**

"Sr. Hoflermn, consegui informações valiosas sobre seu relacionamento com sua filha" – a assassina disse calmamente sentando-se frente á ele – "Falemos a verdade agora. Você a mal tratava, não?".

O homem abaixou os olhos.

"Responda".

"Eu... Eu..."

"Você saia bêbado do bar onde trabalhava" – o tom de voz dela ainda era calmo – "Chegava em casa. Brigava com sua mulher e com sua filha" – as imagens da cena se formavam na mente dos dois – "Os gritos ecoavam pela rua, seu filho, Daniel, amuado e chorando em um canto. Espancava sua mulher a Geyssa" – o homem agora suava frio e começava a tremer – "Segurava a Geyssa pelo braço com tanta força que ela não era capaz de se mexer. A levava para o seu quarto e...".

"CHEGA!!!" – ele gritou com o rosto banhado em lágrimas – "Eu assumo. Sim eu fazia isso" – ele começou a chorar convulsivamente – "Não sabe o quanto me arrependo e...".

"ARREPENDIMENTO NÃO LEVA A NADA!" – a assassina perdeu a calma – "O que está feito está feito e chorar suas mágoas agora não vai adiantar merda nenhuma! O máximo que você pode fazer agora é me dizer onde a Geyssa está".

"E... Eu não sei" – ele soluçou – "Eu a vendi para um grupo de homens... Acho que o nome era Deuses do Oceano. Prometeram cuidar bem da minha filha... Não queria que ela sofresse mais nas minhas mãos, achei que seria o melhor para ela..."

"VOCÊ VENDEU A SUA FILHA PARA UM GRUPO DE HOMENS!?!?" – agora Jennifer estava realmente alterada. Lágrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos a medida que partes de sua infâncias eram resgatadas pela sua memória – "E VOCÊ CAIU EM UM TRUQUE BARATO COMO "Vamos cuidar bem dela" SIM, VÃO CUIDAR MUITO BEM. NA CAMA! SUA FILHA DEVE ESTAR EM UM PROSTÍBULO AGORA, E ESTOU SENDO OTIMISTA PORQUE ELA PODE TER VIRADO A ESCRAVA SEXUAL DELES OU ATÉ ESTAR MORTA".

O homem se encolhia na cadeira a medida que a mulher gritava.

"Você será preso por infringir os artigos 213, 129, 136, 163 e 228 do código penal. Que são, respectivamente. Estupro, Lesão Corporal Dolosa (LCD), maus tratos, danos e favorecimento a prostituição. Pegará pena mínima de 8 anos e 11 meses e máxima de 18 anos. YUKIDA E AMAMYA. – ela gritou assustando os policias que espiavam tudo – "Levem esse traste para a cadeia".

Os policias assentiram e o levaram. Logo depois, Shaka entrou preocupado na sala de interrogatório.

"Você está bem? Parece que está se sentindo mal".

"Sim, sim" – ela respondeu apoiando as mãos na mesinha – "Eu sei onde ela está" – sussurrou .

"Como?"

"Escute, Shaka. Eu sei que você sabe quem eu sou, assim como sabe quem são as outras garotas" – o loiro assentiu – "Como parte do meu trabalho, eu já tive contato com "Os Deuses do Oceano" é uma máfia de prostituição. Já deve ter ouvido falar de Posseidon. Ele é Julian Solo, o rei do comércio marítimo".

O loiro estava cada vez mais assustado com todas aquelas informações.

"Eu sei onde a Geyssa está" – ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos – "Eu sei. E vou buscá-la".

"Espere" – ele a deteve – "Precisa esperar o seu parceiro primeiro. E como eu sei que não vai me contar onde ela está, só me resta me assegurar que não vai fugir".

"Se eu quisesse fugir, o teria feito assim que soube que você sabia de nós. Não é motivo para isso, policial. Não estou interessada em fugir".

"Depois de amanhã será a festa da delegada, você precisa estar presente. Depois, pode ir buscar a menina, contanto que Shion vá junto. E se vocês não voltarem, eu juro que vou caçá-la".

'Como se ele fosse conseguir me pegar' ela pensou rolando os olhos.

"Certo".

**Continua...**

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX**

**N/A:** _Sorry a demora, gente. Mas meu tempo anda MUITO curto ultimamente. Não prometo mais postagem rápida._

_Sem vocabulário hoje xDD._

_Beijos._

**P.S:**_ Eu me baseei no CPB (Código Penal Brasileiro) pois não encontrei nada do tipo na Itália... para não dizer que não, até encontrei, mas estava escrito em italiano ¬¬._


	10. Quando a Máscara Cai

Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Quando a Máscara Cai**

Dohko e Shion já tinham recebido alta, mas o último ainda mancava um pouco, o dia da festa estava próximo.

A delegacia inteira estava movimentada. Pessoas corriam de um lado para outro, mas uma certa policial/assassina estava inquieta.

"Jennifer, por favor, pare de andar de um lado para o outro, vai abrir um buraco no chão e está me dando tontura" – disse Shion.

"Eu não posso, Shi. Eu preciso...".

"Shi? Do que você está falando, Jen?".

"Geyssa. A Kido que me desculpe, mas eu não posso ficar parada".

"O que está acontecendo?" – Shion já estava ficando preocupado.

"Eu sei onde ela está".

O policial levantou-se em um pulo.

"Então o que estamos fazendo aqui?!".

"Shaka disse que só poderíamos ir depois da festa da delegada" – ela argumentou.

"Shaka não manda aqui. A Geyssa é mais importante do que a Kido nesse momento" – ele rebateu pegando o casaco. – "Onde ela está?".

"Atenas".

"Certeza?"

"Absoluta".

"Então vou passar o caso para a polícia de lá e...".

"NÃO! Isso nunca! Eu mesma vou para lá".

"Jen, por favor, raciocine! Não está mais nos nossos domínios".

"Não me interessa" – ela respondeu pausadamente – "Eu não vou passar o caso para ninguém. Eu mesma quero resgatá-la independentemente se você vier comigo ou não".

Shion suspirou pesadamente.

"Vamos então. Mas... Uma coisa não está me deixando quieto. Na ficha da Geyssa, está que ela desapareceu depois que marcou um encontro pela internet".

"Não passou de uma desculpa dada pelo senhor Hoflermn para justificar o desaparecimento da filha à esposa. A Geyssa não tinha acesso á Internet".

"Entendi. Vamos para a Grécia".

**Três horas depois, Departamento de Criminalística**

**Sala do Camus e da Carol...**

"Tem histórico criminal em Londres, Oxford, Liverpool, Belfast, Cardiff, Aberdeen, Edimburgo, Veneza, Milão, Sicília e agora Roma" – disse Camus lendo em alguns arquivos – "Parece que a nossa assassina tem uma certa facilidade em cometer crimes na região do Reino Unido" – ele circulou o Reino Unido em vermelho no mapa.

"Então ela provavelmente é inglesa. E sabemos que ele tem contato com a máfia daqui" – Caroline circulou em vermelho a Itália – "Isso nos reduz, principalmente aos capangas do Máscara da Morte, já que ele é o maior gênio do crime da Itália, e uma assassina tão habilidosa só pode ter recebido um tipo de treinamento avançado que só um bom criminoso é capaz de dar".

"Certo. E até o momento, imaginamos que seu último assassinato tenha sido aqui, em Roma há mais ou menos 2 ou 3 semanas" – disse o francês fazendo algumas contas em uma folha de papel.

"Qualquer assassino comum pensaria em sair da cidade e do país o mais rápido possível, mas isso não é necessário para alguém que ninguém conhece a verdadeira identidade e ela não é uma assassina comum" – Carol ainda olhava para o mapa.

"Levando em consideração que para ela não faria diferença se saísse ou não daqui, e levando em consideração que ela pensa diferente dos demais, pois é uma profissional, podemos concluir que..."

"Ela ainda está em Roma" – a italiana concluiu o pensamento do parceiro.

Eles sorriram um para o outro, mas foi por uma fração de segundos, por logo "voltaram ao normal".

"Vou comunicar nossas deduções para a Kido e assim que ela autorizar iniciaremos uma busca para ver se temos razão". – disse Camus pegando alguns arquivos e saindo logo em seguida.

Carol suspirou pesadamente e encostou-se na cadeira. Pouco a pouco a máscara começava a cair.

**Sala do Dohko e da Ana...**

"Olos... Olos" – a russa tentava contato com o companheiro pelo comunicador – "Mas que diabos! Aiolos! Aiolos Ikonomos! AAAAHHH!".

"Não grita" – a voz de Shura foi ouvida – "Aiolos e Aldebaran estão em missão".

"Que tipo de missão?".

"Não sei. Carlo não disse nada, ele está fazendo o maior suspense".

"Comunique se descobrir alguma coisa. Eu fiquei curiosa".

"Comunico sim".

"Ana" – Dohko entrava na sala um monte de papéis nas mãos. – "Mouses abriu a boca. Ele disse onde conseguia as drogas".

"Perfeito, vamos" – ela levantou-se.

**Instituto Médico Legal...**

Mu tinha saído para tomar café e comer alguma coisa. Enquanto isso, Lune e Milo estavam a toa.

"Como consegue ficar sem fazer nada de interessante?" – ele perguntou fitando a parceira.

"Milo, se não percebeu, eu não estou sem fazer nada de interessante. Estou lendo".

"Como eu disse, sem fazer nada de interessante".

"Você devia tentar ter um pouco mais de cultura" – ela disse abaixando o volume de "A Espada na Pedra**(1)**" – "A leitura é muito interessante".

"Pois eu não vejo graça nenhuma" – ele cruzou os braços na altura do tórax.

"Isso explica muita coisa" – ela comentou voltando a ler.

"Como o que, por exemplo?"

"Porque você é tão tonto e lerdo".

Os belos orbes azuis faiscaram. Tão rápido quanto uma flecha, o policial a puxou da cadeira fazendo-a derrubar o livro. A prensou contra a parede e a beijou a força, mas o beijo foi imediatamente cessado, pois Milo sentiu uma lâmina fria ser encostada em seu pescoço.

"Não vai continuar me beijando?" – ela perguntou ironicamente abandonando sua personalidade calma e bondosa enquanto apertava ainda mais a adaga contra o pescoço do grego.

"Talvez se você tirass..." – não conseguiu completar a frase, pois a cada vez mais a assassina apertava a adaga contra sua garganta fazendo um pequeno filete de sangue sair.

"Milo, você..." – Mu entrou na sala de repente – "Mas o que está havendo aqui?" – ele perguntou ao ver o amigo quase sendo morto.

"Um conselho de amiga, Mu" – disse Lune tirando a adaga e empurrando Milo para longe – "Se quer que seu amigo continue vivo, mantenha-o longe de mim". – ela finalizou pegando o livro no chão e saindo da sala.

**Instituto de Criminalística...**

**Sala do Kanon e da Elli...**

"Elli, você está estranha" – disse Kanon – "O que aconteceu?".

"Hã? Ah não. Não é nada".

"Tem certeza? Você não me parece estar bem".

"Estou sim... Só meio cansada".

Kanon a fitou preocupado. Ele sabia que tinha algo errado.

"Eu vou... No banheiro" – disse ela largando uma embalagem de pó branco**(2)** em cima da mesa.

Kanon assentiu vendo-a sair da sala.

Drielli caminhou calmamente até um dos banheiros existentes no andar. Entrou e assim que fechou a porta, encostou-se nela.

Não, não estava tudo bem. Desde aquele episódio no restaurante quando o policial quase foi morto, Drielli se culpava pelo acontecido. Sabia que Máscara da Morte o queria morto, por que diabos ela foi se envolver?

Agora já era tarde demais. Não tinha como negar. Estava apaixonada pelo parceiro.

**Sala do Saga e da Nicky...**

"Verônica" – Saga chamou – "Verônica... VERÔNICA!!"

"AAAAHHHH!! NÃO GRITA! Bruto".

"Não coloque a culpa em mim!" – ele defendeu-se – "Você é quem está sonhando acordada".

"Me desculpe, eu estava pensando...".

"Pensando em que?" – ele a fitou com curiosidade.

"Nada... Nada não, besteira minha".

Ele a olhou incrédulo, mas nada disse.

Verônica pensava naquele dia no apartamento. Queria voltar a beijá-lo. Aqueles lábios tão convidativos pareciam dizer "beije-me".

"Verônica" – ela estremeceu ao ouvir aquela voz sensual pronunciar seu nome – "Sobre aquele beijo, eu..."

"Com licença" – June entrou na sala com uma pasta nas mãos – "Dohko pediu para avisar que eles vão atrás do Máscara da Morte".

"Perfeito!" – Saga exclamou levantando-se – "Vamos, Nicky, depois terminamos nossa conversa".

Ela levantou-se em silêncio e saiu da sala.

**Um dos corredores do segundo andar...**

"Homenzinho insignificante" – Lune reclamou – "Quem ele pensa que é?" – ela levava o livro entre os braços.

"Lune!" – virou-se ao ouvir seu nome. Mu correu até ela – "O que foi aquilo?" – ele perguntou seriamente.

"Milo queria me beijar a força. Eu te garanto, Mu. Se ele tentar fazer isso novamente eu juro que ele morre".

"Sabe, Lune. Eu fico pensando... As suas atitudes e das suas amigas são bastante incomuns para policiais. E não me venha com essa de "na Ilha da Sicília..." porque isso n´ao nos convence mais. Eu sei quem vocês são".

"Ótimo" – ela deu de ombros – "Entra na fila junto com o seu amigo barbie e aquele japonês de cabelos azuis".

"Shaka e Ikki também sabem?".

"Há muito tempo. Mas eu não me importo".

"Como eles descobriram?"

"Lógica pura e simples" – ela sorriu – "Por onde nós fomos, deixamos pistas. **Para começar**, não existe nenhum delegado chamado Carlo Dallarte, isso é óbvio, é só pesquisar. **Segundo:** Nem em um milhão de anos a polícia ia conseguir uma arma como a Desert Eagle da Carol, não importa o quão desenvolvido seja o país. **Terceiro:** Nunca na história policias foram transferidos de delegacia, a não ser que a delegacia receptora tenha pedido, o que não foi o caso. **Quarto:** Você não foi, mas Dohko, Shion e Camus deveriam ter percebido que as vozes das assassinas Cold Blood, Anjo da Morte, Dama de Espadas, La Matadora e DarkMoon correspondem ás vozes da Carol, minha, da Jen, da Nicky e da Ana respectivamente. **E por último**, como você mesmo percebeu, nossas ações não são comuns para policias. Nenhum policial mata alguém a sangue frio, mesmo que tenha permissão para matar".

"Sabe que vou ter que te prender, não sabe?".

"Tente me pegar"

Ela começou a correr. Nesse momento o alarme soou e uma voz feminina começou a falar pelo interfone.

"**ALERTA! ALERTA! AS DETETIVES HASSELBACH, RADLER, COLDIBELI, SKY, BARROS E KARAMAZOV SÃO ASSASSINAS INFILTRADAS. REPETINDO: AS DETETIVES HASSELBACH, RADLER, COLDIBELI, SKY, BARROS E KARAMAZOV SÃO ASSASSINAS INFILTRADAS. PEDIMOS QUE TENHAM CUIDADO E TENTEM CAPTURÁ-LAS**" – a mensagem foi repetida inúmeras vezes.

Começou uma correria pela delegacia.

Carol, ao ouvir as primeiras palavras do alerta, correu para as escadas e desceu-as rapidamente. Era suicídio pular do 3º andar.

Drielli, que ainda estava no banheiro, pegou o elevador que ficava próximo de onde estava.

Verônica e Ana estavam saindo da delegacia acompanhadas de seus parceiros quando o alarme soou, então elas apenas correram para fora. Com os parceiros perseguindo-as.

Lune correu para as escadas com Mu em seu encalço.

Jennifer e Shion estavam longe dali, rumo à Atenas.

Carol, Elli e Lune se encontraram no térreo, onde alguns policiais impediam que saíssem. Sacaram as armas e foram atirando em todos que viam pela frente quando finalmente conseguiram sair ainda com algum policias perseguindo-as.

As cinco sabiam para onde ir e onde se encontrar. O resto, era questão de despistar.

**Continua...**

**XXXXXXxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXX**

**N/A:** _Oi gente! Eu não morri, só estou com pouco tempo._

_As coisas começaram a esquentar. Surpresas os aguardam no próximo capítulo._

_Pois é né. Eu ia colocar uma festa a fantasia, mas não vou mais, não daria certo._

_Bom, vamos para o..._

**Vocabulário:**

**(1) A Espada na Pedra:** É o primeiro livro da série "O Único e Supremo Rei" de T.H White, que já comentei aqui. Quem quiser baixá-lo, eu disponibilizei um site, a capa do livro e as informações técnicas dele com a sinopse no **blog da fic:** **_www(ponto)sentimentos-proibidos(ponto)blogspot(ponto)_**com lá tem também imagens das meninas e das armas que vão aparecendo aqui na fic.

**(2) Pó Branco:** Olha, eu tentei conseguir mais informações sobre ele, mas as circunstâncias não ajudam. Eu pedi para o meu pai entrar em contato com o IC de Avaré (ele pode xDD) e perguntar como era o nome daquele pozinho que a perícia usa para achar digitais. Ele me ligou depois falando que não tinha escrito nome nenhum. Tinha só o potinho escrito "pó branco" e mais nada, nem composição. E muito menos consegui a imagem do tal pó. Bem... MISTÉRIOOO. Apesar de que para achar digitais não precisa ser exatamente esse pó. Dependendo do material onde é aplicado, até blush serve para encontrar (embora não fique muito visível). O mesmo vale para pó de carvão (carvão batido no liquidificador xDD. Façam o teste, deixem suas digitais em uma folha de papel e depois passem o pó de carvão em cima. Vão ver como dá certo).

_Beijos_

_Já né_


	11. O Passado que Atormenta Jennifer

Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

**O Passado que Atormenta Jennifer**

Elas corriam o máximo que podiam, mas não conseguiam despistar os parceiros. Caroline e Lune acabaram afastando-se das outras. Nicky, Elli e Ama continuaram correndo até que chegaram.

"Finalmente chegaram" – Afrodite disse enquanto elas entravam na luxuosa mansão – "Conseguiram despistá-los?".

"NÃO!" – elas gritaram em coro um pouco antes de os policias entrarem também.

"MERDA" – Gritou o sueco. – "Por que não atiraram?"

"Acabou a munição" – Disse Elli pegando no ar uma pistola que Afrodite lhe jogou.

As outras fizeram o mesmo e pouco tempo depois voltaram a trocar tiros. Mas claro que nada pode ser comparado a quatro assassinos de elite atirando contra três policias comuns.

Não demorou para que os três tivessem sido totalmente dominados.

"O que faremos agora?" – Ana perguntou sentando-se no sofá olhando para os parceiros amarrados e sangrando.

**Em algum lugar...**

"Parece que conseguimos" – Lune ofegou.

"É, mas não por muito tempo. Temos que dar um jeito nas nossas aparências" – disse Carol olhando para o horizonte.

"Tem razão... É melhor irmos. Como estarão as outras?".

"Não sei... Já devem ter chegado na mansão do Gustav. Vamos".

As duas assassinas desapareceram no meio das pessoas.

**Em algum lugar²...**

"Merde!" – Camus gritou.

"As perdemos... Não é possível" – disse Mu.

"Afinal, cadê o inútil do Milo?" – indagou o francês.

"Ele não acredita que a Lune seja uma assassina e continuou na delegacia".

"Ah, que ótimo!" – o ruivo ironizou – "É melhor continuarmos procurando".

**Mansão do Dite...**

"Matem-nos" – Uma nova figura entrou no local.

"Máscara!" – os quatro assassinos gritaram em coro levantando-se imediatamente.

"Como estão?" – o gênio do crime sorriu para elas – "Parece que conseguiram. Cadê o Anjo da Morte, Cold Blood e Dama de Espadas?".

"Precisamos nos separar da Carol e da Lune. Mas elas já devem estar a caminho. Dama de Espadas foi para Atenas com o Shion. Provavelmente ala o matará por lá mesmo" – disse Elli.

"É melhor que estejam certas. E quero a Kido também".

"Não vão conseguir" – disse Dohko – "A delegada está sendo muito bem protegida agora qu..." – não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Verônica lhe golpeou.

"Cale a boca" – disse a espanhola – "Não nos subestime".

Ana teve o intuito de censurar a amiga, mas se conteve, afinal, ele era apenas mais uma vítima, certo? Melhor que seja.

"Menos conversa e mais ação!" – ordenou o belo italiano – "Drielli, mate o Kanon".

**Delegacia...**

"MAS QUE MERDA!" – a voz de Ikki ressoou.

"Não conseguiu de novo?" – Hyoga perguntou fitando-o.

"Não. O celular do Shion está fora de área" – respondeu o oriental.

"Só nos resta esperar" – disse Shaka – "E proteger a delegada".

"Mas a assassina pode matá-lo" – Shun argumentou.

"Pode, mas não vai, tenho certeza" – o indiano loiro respondeu num tom misterioso.

Logo depois, Mu e Camus entraram na sala como um furacão. Ambos pareciam ter ganas de matar o primeiro que aparecesse na frente.

"Já vi que não deu certo" – disse Hyoga.

"Não mesmo" – o francês respondeu ferino.

"Como é possível que elas tenham sumido?" – Mu indagou-se aborrecido.

**Avião...**

**--Flash Back--**

"Papai!" – inocentes olhos cor âmbar brilharam – "Ganhei de novo!".

"Parabéns, Jen" – O belo homem a pegou no colo – "Quero que conheça uma pessoa. Este é Carlo Dallarte, veio da Sicília".

"Encantado" – o italiano sorriu enquanto beijou a mão dela, fazendo-a corar. – "Gosta de jogar cartas?".

"Bastante. E ganho todas as partidas!" – ela inflou o peito com orgulho.

"É um dom bem raro, Jen. Por que não usa esse dom para trabalhar para m...".

"Já chega, Carlo!" – o pai da garota interferiu – "Já disse que não! Jen vá para casa, sim?".

A garotinha olhou para o pai e assentiu sorrindo inocentemente.

"Goodbye Mr. Dallarte!"

"Arivederci" – o italiano acenou para ela.

Mal sabia ela que naquela noite o pai a perderia num jogo e a colocaria naquela vida de crimes e assassinatos. Faria a doce menina perder o sorriso e a meiguice para se transformar numa mulher sedutora, ardilosa e cínica.

**-- Fim do Flash Back --**

Jennifer abriu os olhos, assustada e suspirou pesadamente. Mais uma vez aquelas lembranças a atormentava. Olhou para o lado e, vendo o parceiro dormindo tranqüilamente, não pôde deixar de pensar em quanto ele era belo. Os longos cabelos tingidos de verde repousavam nos ombros e a luz da lua crescente contra a sua face lhe dava um aspecto quase divino.

Não resistiu e acariciou de leve o rosto dele, vendo-o se mover involuntariamente. Tirou a mão rapidamente, temendo ter acordado-o, mas viu que continuava dormindo. Encostou-se na poltrona e fechou os olhos. Passado era passado, e ela precisava dormir também.

**Voltando para Roma...**

Carol e Lune saíam de um modesto salão de beleza da grande cidade. Um pouco antes, foi anunciado pelo rádio que as assassinas eram procuradas, mas um suborno gordo para o cabeleireiro foi o suficiente para que ele fosse calado.

Lune, antes com corte estilo channel, tinha colocado megahair, fazendo seus cabelos irem até o meio das costas e colocou lentes de contato verdes. Já Carol, além de ter mudado o corte e feito franja, estava ruiva e com lentes azuis.

"Eu to parecendo aquele francês metido a besta!" – a italiana reclamou.

"Ou seja, está belíssima, não reclame. E meu cabelo que está enorme. Eu não gosto de cabelo comprido!".

"Mas você pode cortar quando tudo isso acabar. Eu não! Vou ter que esperar eles crescerem de novo! Mas ficar discutindo isso não levará a nada. Gustav deve estar nos esperando".

"Tenho uma idéia melhor" - disse a tcheca virando a esquina.

**Mansão do Dite...**

"Menos conversa e mais ação!" – ordenou o belo italiano – "Drielli, mate o Kanon".

Elli parecia ter congelado. Era esse seu maior temor, não conseguir matá-lo.

"Não posso escolher qualquer outro?" – ela perguntou com a voz um pouco falhada – "Talvez o Dohko... ou o Saga".

Verônica e Ana fizeram um esforço inimaginável para não parecerem abaladas e brigarem com Elli por querer matar seus parceiros, mas ficaram quietas.

"Ora. Por que, Naja?" – Carlo começou a andar em volta dela como um predador que prepara-se para atacar a presa – "Qual é a diferença? Não diga que se apaixonou pelo seu parceiro".

Nesse momento as três assassinas gelaram. Será possível que ele tinha descoberto?

"Eu sabia" – Carlo murmurou, enfim tomando o silêncio dela como um 'sim' e puxando seu cabelo – "Pensava mesmo que eu não perceberia? Acreditou mesmo que eu não percebi quando você salvou a vida dele no restaurante? Não nasci ontem, Drielli, sei muito bem o que está passando por essa sua cabecinha oca".

"Carlo... Me solta, está me machucando..." – ela disse entre os dentes.

"Solto, claro que solto, mas você vai matá-lo! Jovem Kanon" – ele virou-se para o gêmeo mais novo – "Parabéns, você e seus amiguinhos conseguiram afetar minhas melhores assassinas. Mas aposto que sabem que não posso permitir que isso continue, vocês precisam morrer!". – Carlo dizia, mas o gêmeo mais novo não ouvia absolutamente nada, a não ser a parte de que Drielli o amava.

"Máscara da Morte, não pense que somos fracas como a Drielli" – disse Ana – "Não é por que ela se apaixonou que nós também o fizemos!".

"Isto é um insulto, Carlo!" – Verônica vociferou – "Me conhece o suficiente para saber que eu jamais trairia a sua confiança!".

"De fato, La Matadora, de fato" – o gênio do crime andou de um lado para outro na sala – "Mas eu preciso de provas" – ele tirou um revólver (**N/A:** _Revólver mesmo_) de o entregou para a espanhola.

"Um revólver? Calibre 38? Carlo, que decadência! Sua situação financeira anda tão mal assim é? Se quiser um empréstimo, eu..."

"Não diga besteiras!" – ele rolou os olhos – "Mate o Saga, agora".

Os olhos verdes perderam o brilho e a pele ficou mais branca do que de costume. Automaticamente, levou o cano da arma para a cabeça do ex-parceiro. Pelo menos sua morte seria rápida e ele não sofreria. Saga fechou os olhos. Nicky respirou fundo e puxou o gatilho.

Ouve-se um clic, a arma estava descarregada. Carlo começou a rir e a bater palmas.

"Esplendido, La Matadora."- ele disse - "Pensei que sangue frio fosse a Carol. Mas me convenceu que não o ama. Agora, é a vez da Drielli".

Enquanto Carlo falava, Ana e Elli trocaram olhares cúmplices. Cada uma ficou atrás da cadeira onde estavam amarrados seus respectivos parceiros e, discretamente, cortaram as cordas que envolviam os pulsos deles. Logo depois, continuando a serem discretas, entregaram-lhes pistolas.

**Enquanto isso...**

"Você é louca!" – Carol exclamou – "Estamos muito perto! E já parou para pensar que eu não precisaria ter estragado o meu cabelo se eu soubesse desse seu plano maluco antes?".

"Vamos acabar logo com isso. Carlo já deve estar impaciente e eu quero voltar para Praga" – disse Lune entrando na delegacia, sacando a arma e atirando para todos os lados – "Não fica parada aí e me ajuda!".

"Devíamos ter chamado as outras" – disse Cold Blood também atirando – "Só nós duas não vamos dar conta de todo mundo".

"Elas já vem, pode ter certeza".

**Mansão do Dite...**

O celular de Dohko começou a tocar e Carlo ordenou que Ana o fizesse atender. Nesse momento, a russa teve ganas de estourar os miolos do chefe. Como odiava receber ordens!

Respirando fundo, pegou o celular, colocou no viva voz e mandou Dohko falar.

"_Dohko, está ouvindo? É o Shaka_".

"Po... Pode falar, Shaka" – ele disse suando frio já que a arma de Verônica estava apontada para ele.

"_Caroline e Lune invadiram a delegacia. Mu e Camus foram tentar capturá-las, mas precisamos de reforços... Shiryu está morto_".

Dohko fechou os olhos e deixou uma lágrima correr pela face. O garoto tinha sido seu melhor aprendiz e agora estava morto.

"Como Shunrei está?".

"_Inconsolável. Sinto muito, Dohko. Mas não é hora para isso, precisamos de vocês. Quanto tempo vão levar para chegarem?_".

"Não sei. Não dependam de nós".

Após dizer isso, Ana desligou o celular e olhou para Carlo.

Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, o italiano soltou uma gargalhada debochada.

"Essas são as minhas meninas. Lembrem-me de parabenizar o Flecha e o Leão mais tarde".

"Por falar no Flecha, para onde você mandou ele e o Gigante?" – perguntou Ana.

"Não sei do que está falando. Eu não os mandei em missão alguma. Mas voltando ao assunto, Naja, estamos esperando você matar seu ex-parceiro".

**Delegacia...**

"Estão avançando muito rápido" – Ikki informou.

"Está morto". – disse Milo olhando penalizado para o corpo de Shiryu – "Não há mais nada a ser feito".

"Dohko estava muito estranho" – disse Shaka – "Acho que ele está com problemas".

"Não entendo como a Lune pôde...".

"Milo, muda o disco, ok? Ela é uma assassina, pode tudo. Vamos acabar logo com isso" – disse Hyoga saindo da sala.

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXX**

"Rendam-se" – Mu ordenou.

"Jamais" – elas disseram em uníssono.

Carol estava um uma arma apontada para Camus e outra para Mu, Lune também, Camus estava com uma arma apontada para Caroline e outra para Lune, assim como Mu. Por um momento, o clima de tensão se instalou. Quem seria o primeiro a atirar?

_**Continua...**_


	12. Alea jacta est

**N/A:** _Meninas, esse é o último cap._

_As músicas temas do capítulo são "Late Redemption" e "Winds of Destination", ambas do Angra, e sim, vocês vão estranhar, mas a primeira música tem algumas partes em português... só ouvindo para entender. _

_Muito obrigada à Chibi Haru-chan por ter betado esse cap. _

_Boa leitura, a gente se vê lá embaixo._

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXX**

**Capítulo 12**

**Alea jacta est**

**Atenas...**

O avião acabara de pousar no Aeroporto Internacional de Atenas. Mesmo tentando, Jen não conseguiu dormir. Assim que chegaram, ela acordou Shion e juntos eles desembarcaram.

"Para onde vamos agora?" – o ariano perguntou ainda meio sonolento.

"Para algum café. É bom que você esteja muito bem acordado. A noite vai ser pesada".

**Roma...**

**Mansão do Dite...**

Drielli sacou a arma e apontou para Kanon. Mas último instante virou em direção a Carlo e o acertou na perna.

No mesmo instante, os outros policiais, já libertos e devidamente armados graças às meninas, levantaram-se e também atiraram, para depois saírem em disparada.

**X**

"Elas me pagam" – Carlo disse quanto se levantava.

"Não sei o que deu nelas, Máscara" – Dite tinha sido baleado no braço – "Mas isso não vai ficar assim".

"Não mesmo. Chame o motorista. Tenho certeza que elas foram para a delegacia".

**Atenas...**

"Καληνύχτα. Μπορώ να τους βοηθήσουμε?" **(Boa noite. Posso ajudá-los?)** – perguntou a garçonete.

"Ναι Θα ήθελα με δύο μεγάλες καφέδες ισχυρό και καλά, σας παρακαλώ" **(Sim, gostaria de dois cafés grandes e bem fortes, por favor)**. – Jennifer disse polidamente.

"Μια στιγμή. Ήδη εγώ θα φέρει" **(Um momento, já vou trazer)** – ela disse distanciando-se.

"Não sabia que falava grego" – Shion disse sentando-se em uma das mesinhas.

"Eu sei de muita coisa" – Jen respondeu com o olhar perdido – "E logo você vai descobrir também...".

"Como assim?" – Shion arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Shion, preciso que me faça um favor" – ela olhou nos olhos do parceiro – "Vamos mexer com gente perigosa. Muito perigosa. Enquanto estivermos entre eles, tenho certeza que você terá muitas dúvidas, mas guarde todas. Assim que sairmos de lá, eu lhe respondo tudo o que você quiser. Não fale nada, eu responderei tudo por você. Os Deuses do Oceano não são complacentes e se descobrirem que você é policial, provavelmente morrerá".

"Ok... Mas, e você?".

"Não se preocupe comigo, eu sei o que faço".

"Εδώ είναι" **(Aqui está)** – a garçonete chegou com os pedidos.

"Σε ευχαριστώ" **(Obrigada)** – disse a norte-americana.

**Delegacia...**

"Rendam-se" – Mu ordenou.

"Jamais" – elas disseram em uníssono.

Carol estava um uma arma apontada para Camus e outra para Mu, Lune também, Camus estava com uma arma apontada para Caroline e outra para Lune, assim como Mu. Por um momento, o clima de tensão se instalou. Quem seria o primeiro a atirar?

"Meninas!" – A voz de Drielli chegou até elas, o que as fez perder a concentração.

Em um movimento rápido, Mu atirou na tcheca que soltou um grito agonizante. Carol atirou em Mu, mas esta tava na mira de Camus, que também apertou o gatilho, atingindo sua ex parceira.

"NÃO!" – Kanon gritou tarde demais – "Elas estão do nosso lado!".

"Escute, Kanon. Eu sei que você acabou se apaixonando pela Drielli, mas todas elas são assassinas e querem matar a delegada Saori. Uma delas matou o Sr. Mitsumasa!" – disse Mu que estava ajoelhado, pois o tiro tinha-lhe ferido a coxa.

"Fui eu" – Carol disse com um pouco de dificuldade, pois o tiro tinha perfurado seu abdômen – "Eu matei Mitsumasa Kido a sangue frio. E daí? É o meu trabalho".

"Carol não!" – Ana gritou – "Já chega. Carlo está vindo atrás de nós, e eu não duvido que ele tenha chamado reforços".

"Mas de que diabos você está falando, hein?" – perguntou Lune com a mão no braço tentando estancar o sangramento. – "Se o Mascara vier, será para nos ajudar, nesse caso é até melhor que tenha chamado reforços".

"Na verdade... Não" – disse Nicky – "Nós o traímos..."

"O QUÊ?" – Carol e Lune gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Nesse meio tempo, Camus e Mu já estavam boiando.

"Não fui capaz de matar o Kanon..." – Elli balbuciou – "E como estamos juntas, eles vão pensar que vocês também são traidoras".

"Escutem aqui!" – Lune olhou-as com ódio – "Se vocês querem morrer, ótimo, mas eu não! Ainda tenho muito o quer fazer!".

"Do que estão falando?" – Camus perguntou confuso.

"A ira dele... É terrível" – Carol disse com voz fraca, ela era a única que ainda estava no chão por causa do tiro – "Carlo Dallarte é a última pessoa do mundo que eu gostaria de ter como inimigo".

"Ele massacra as pessoas que o traem" – informou Lune – "Não foi uma cena agradável ver Pandora e Aiacos sendo torturados e depois esquartejados".

"Vocês duas não têm escolha" – disse Ana – "Carlo não vai acreditar que vocês nunca o traíram".

"Isso é verdade" – disse Carol levantando-se com a ajuda de Camus – "Infelizmente. Entrando pela barriga da besta...".

"... e saindo pelo traseiro do diabo" – a tcheca terminou enquanto trocava a munição de sua arma – "Bom... Se está na chuva é para se molhar. Que Ares esteja conosco".

"Que Ares esteja conosco" – as outras repetiram, também recarregando as pistolas.

**Atenas...**

"Que Ares esteja conosco" – Jen balbuciou um pouco antes de entrar na imensa empresa Sollo.

Com Shion logo atrás de si, dirigiu-se para a recepção onde estava uma mulher desconhecida.

"Diga ao Julian que desejo vê-lo" – disse a norte-americana.

"O senhor Sollo não está" – a loira respondeu petulantemente.

"Então avise ao inútil que está no lugar dele que Dama de Espadas não está para brincadeira!" – os olhos da assassina faiscaram.

Thétis empalideceu ao ouvir aquele codinome. Assentiu freneticamente e saiu correndo.

"Dama de Espadas?" – Shion indagou.

"Já disse para não fazer perguntas. Quando sairmos, eu responderei tudo. Até lá, calado" – ela respondeu friamente.

O tibetano assentiu. Não demorou muito para Thétis voltar e anunciar que Hilda, noiva de Julian, os receberia.

Jennifer levou Shion por um corredor escuro e sinistro, até que chegou até a última porta. Ao abri-las, o policial teve que tampar os olhos para evitar a claridade, pois seus olhos tinham se acostumado ao escuro.

A sala de Julian Sollo era GIGANTESCA. As paredes eram cor creme e nelas estavam pendurados retratos de vários homens e mulheres; provavelmente os ancestrais de Julian (o que não eram poucos), ainda tinha uma TV de plasma, sofás e puffs espalhados por todos os cantos e, sentada na mesa em frente à grande janela, estava uma mulher de cabelos e olhos azuis e pele tão branca quanto a neve.

"Você deve ser Hilda" – a subordinada de Carlo disse entrando na sala – "Sou Jennifer Radler, conhecida como Dama de Espadas".

"Sim, eu sei" – a mulher respondeu em tom glacial – "É uma das meninas do Máscara".

"Exatamente, e isso nos poupa tempo. Esse é Áries, a nova descoberta do Carlo. É novato, mas tem futuro".

"Em que posso ajudá-los?" – a asgardiana manteve o tom frio.

"Ouvi rumores de que uma menina chamada Geyssa Hoflermn está aqui" – disse a norte-americana sentando-se em uma das poltronas e fazendo um sinal para que Shion também o fizesse.

"Sim, ela está. O que Carlo quer com ela?".

"Tenho interesses nela. Carlo não tem nada a ver... dessa vez. Gostaria de vê-la".

"Sinto muito. Mas não será possível. Os assuntos de meu noivo não me dizem respeito".

"Eu disse que era uma inútil" – Jen assoprou uma parte de sua franja que caía sobre os olhos – "Eu vou levá-la. Á força se for preciso".

Shion não estava mais entendendo nada. Dama de Espadas, Carlo, Máscara, Julian, Hilda... Mas que diabos estava havendo ali? Que segredos sua parceira escondia?

Num impulso, Hilda saltou da cadeira empunhando uma arma de fogo, contudo Jen foi mais rápida e já estava com a sub metralhadora apontada para a representante de Julian.

_You wasted all your chances_

_To find yourself lost and lonely_

_Were so foolish_

_You were selfish_

_Much too blind to realize_

_You messed up your own life..._

_**(Você desperdiçou todas as suas chances**_

_**Para se encontrar perdido e solitário**_

_**Somos tão tolos**_

_**Fomos egoístas**_

_**Muito cegos para perceber**_

_**Você bagunçou sua própria vida)**_

**Roma...**

"Você não pode brigar ferida desse jeito. A bala está no seu abdômen!" – disse Camus.

"Relaxa, ruivo. Já estive pior" – Carol respondeu com um meio sorriso pela preocupação do parceiro.

"Senhorita Barros" – Shun apareceu ao lado dela – "Aqui está seu xodó" – ele abriu uma maleta preta onde podia-se ver um linda metralhadora AR15.

"Obrigada, Shun". – ela agradeceu vendo o jovem lhe sorrir.

"Carlo chegou" – Ana anunciou, vendo o Crossfox negro parar em frente à delegacia.

"Kanon..." – Drielli começou, mas toda e qualquer coisa que a assassina viria a dizer, foi abafado pelo contato dos lábios do parceiro. Um beijo calmo, Kanon apreciava cada centímetro dos lábios da mulher. Talvez fosse último que trocavam.

"É agora ou nunca" – disse Nicky vendo cada vez mais carros chegando após o chefão.

"_Alea jacta est_**(1)**" – Carol murmurou.

_Eu vou contando os dias_

_E já, já não tenho medo_

_Eu lhe peço_

_Eu imploro_

_Quando a minha hora chegar_

_Meu descanso, minha paz_

**Atenas...**

"Não se mova, senão você morre" – Jen avisou.

"O que pensa que está fazendo, Jennifer?" – Shion não agüentou e explodiu – "O que está havendo aqui?!"

"Shion, fica na sua, eu já disse que vou explicar quando sairmos daqui" – disse assassina, ferina – "Onde está a menina?" – ela perguntou, mas não obteve resposta – "Onde está a menina?" – repetiu, dessa vez apertando ainda mais o cano da arma contra a cabeça de Hilda.

"N... No décimo segundo andar... Sala 608" – a asgardiana gaguejou.

"Ótimo, vocês dois vem comigo".

_Cante uma canção desconhecida_

_Poisoning with hope the hearts around you_

_Plante mais lembranças na sua vida_

_Death is calling you (Now or never!)_

_**(Cante uma canção desconhecida**_

_**Envenenando com esperança os corações à sua volta**_

_**Plante mais lembranças na sua vida**_

_**A morte está te chamando (Agora ou nunca!))**_

O imponente italiano saiu do carro. Logo depois seus subordinados também o fizeram.

Os policiais saíam da delegacia para darem reforços contraos criminosos enquanto uma pequena parte permanecia na delegacia protegendo a delegada.

Carlo as olhou com um misto de ódio e nojo. Elas morreriam. Todos morreriam.

"Espero que tenham aproveitado bastante suas vidas" – ele levantou a voz – "Pois elas acabam hoje".

"Aproveitamos bastante, obrigada, Carlo. Agora, se não se importa, podemos acabar logo com isso?" – Disse Verônica impaciente.

"Apressada para morrer. Pois bem, como quiser".

_Nada além do amor é o que parece_

_Please the ones you love before you miss'em_

_Toda a minha dor na minha prece._

_Win my chances back cause life is short but it's never late!_

_**(Nada além do amor é o que parece**_

_**Aprecie a quem tu amas antes que os perca**_

_**Toda a minha dor na minha prece**_

_**Conquiste minhas chances de volta pois a vida é curta mas nunca tarde)**_

Jen arrombou a porta com um chute e adentrou o escuro o frio aposento.

Assim que a porta foi ao chão, três homens que estavam tomando conta da menina saltaram das cadeiras com a arma empunhada.

"Se atirarem ela morre" – a jogadora anunciou apertando ainda mais o cano da arma contra as têmporas de Hilda.

Imediatamente os três homens abaixaram as armas.

"Siegfried, socorro!" – Hilda murmurou para um deles. Porém este não se moveu, por precaução.

"Decisão inteligente" – Jen elogiou – "Me entreguem a menina e ninguém sai ferido".

Nesse momento, uma garotinha de cabelos dourados cacheados, opacos inocentes olhos azuis e pele branca como a neve apareceu abraçada a um ursinho de pelúcia. Ela parecia um anjinho de catedral. Por um momento, Jen viu a si mesma naquela criança, o que a fez ter ainda mais certeza de que não deixaria que acontecesse com a garota o que aconteceu com ela.

_Tempo que passou_

_It's time to find Redemption_

_Não vai mais voltar_

_Only love defies the Resurection_

_Tudo que se foi_

_Mark my words: God's abandoned this world!_

_(__**O tempo que passou**_

_**É hora de encontrar a Redenção**_

_**Não vai mais voltar**_

_**Apenas o amor desafia a Ressurreição**_

_**Tudo que se foi**_

_**Marque minhas palavras: Deus abandonou este mundo!)**_

Tiros eram disparados por todos os lados. Várias pessoas caíam. Nenhum lugar era seguro.

Carlo empunhava sua magnífica FN five seven**(2)**, arma de dar inveja a qualquer pessoa.

O gênio do crime deixava bem claro que seria ele quem mataria as traidoras e seus amados. Mas o inesperado aconteceu. Cinco assassinos se voltaram contra o líder.

"Flecha!" – Carol exclamou incrédula ao ver o braço direito de Carlo abandoná-lo.

"Gigante!" – Elli não acreditava no que via.

"Shura!" – o coração de Nicky encheu-se de alegria.

"Leão!" – Lune sorriu para o mestre.

"Afrodite" – Demorou para Ana cair em si.

"Não achavam que as deixaríamos sozinhas, não é?" – Shura estreitou os orbes.

"Nem que nossas vidas dependessem – e dependem – disso, meninas" – Afrodite disse enquanto atirava.

"Estaremos com vocês até o fim" – disse Aldebaran.

Aquilo pareceu ter revigorado suas energias, e agora tinham mais ânimo para lutar.

_Would I live again?_

_What's the new religion? Yeah!_

_And what shall be the bread? _**  
**_Really I don't give a damn!_

_Never wanna live again_

_In this vain emotion_

_Over for me!_

**  
**_**(Viverei de novo?**_

_**Qual é a nova religião? Yeah!**_

_**O que deve ser criado? **_

_**Eu realmente não me importo**_

_**Nunca vou querer viver de novo**_

_**Nesta vã emoção**_

_**Sobre mim!)**_

"O que querem comigo?" – ela perguntou em voz fraca – "Por que está acontecendo tudo isso comigo? O que foi que eu fiz?" – os olhinhos se encheram de lágrimas – "Onde estão minha mãe e meu irmãozinho? Onde eu estou? Quem são essas pessoas? Fiz algo errado? Perdoem-me! Por Deus, perdoem-me pelo que quer que seja! Eu quero ir para a casa" – ela começou a chorar compulsivamente.

O instinto maternal da assassina falou mais alto do que seu bom senso. Lançou a arma e a refém para Shion e envolveu a menina nos braços.

O policial assustou-se com o gesto repentino da parceira, mas conseguiu o controle da situação embora estivesse nervoso por estar apontando uma arma para alguém. Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi a atitude da parceira. Nunca imaginaria que alguém como Jennifer Radler pudesse se preocupar tanto com uma desconhecida.

"Moça, me ajuda, por favor" – a lágrimas banhavam o rostinho angelical – "Eu quero a minha mãe".

"Shh, calma. Eu vou te levar até ela. Prometo".

"Mas que diabos está havendo aqui?" – um homem de aparência um tanto bizarra entrou na sala. Ele tinha a pele anormalmente pálida, nariz amassado, dentes pontudos e voz irritante.

"Lymnades" – Jen virou-se para ele – "Quanto quer pela menina?".

"Ora, ora, Dama de Espadas. Dinheiro nenhum paga o prazer que tivemos com essa menina" – a expressão no rosto da criatura era nojenta e por um momento, Jen teve vontade de estourar-lhe os miolos.

_Sing a lullaby now I remember_

_Tempo que se foi e não se esquece mais_

_Memories are twisting in my mind_

_Win my chances back cause life is short but it's never late_

**  
**_**(Cante uma canção de ninar, agora eu me lembro**_

_**Tempo que se foi e não se esquece mais**_

_**Lembranças se contorcendo em minha mente**_

_**Conquiste minhas chances de volta, pois a vida é curta, mas nunca é tarde)**_

Carlo estava cada vez mais furioso. Não deixaria aquelas traições impunes. Ninguém se metia com ele e saía vivo.

Ao longe, Nicky viu que Saga estava na mira de Shina.

Rapidamente, a espanhola atirou contra a italiana, mas a bala já havia deixado a arma da inimiga e perfurou o peito do policial, que caiu minutos depois.

Verônica soltou um grito terrível e matou todos os que estavam à sua volta. Não poupava ninguém. Os que estivessem na mira de sua metralhadora eram exterminados.

Correu até o parceiro para examiná-lo superficialmente. Já estava morto. Lágrimas amargas correram por seu rosto. Colou os lábios nos dele pela última vez, quando sentiu uma bala perfurar seu pulmão. Nunca saberia de que arma ela veio. Sabia apenas que morreria ao lado de Saga.

Sentiu sua visão turvar e em pouco tempo, tudo estava acabado.

_Tempo que passou_

_It's time to find Redemption_

_Não vai mais voltar_

_Only love defies the resurection_

_Tudo que se foi_

_Mark my words: God's abandoned this world!_

_**(Tempo que passou**_

_**É hora de encontrar Redenção**_

_**Não vai mais voltar**_

_**Apenas o amor desafia a Ressurreição**_

_**Tudo se foi**_

_**Marque minhas palavras: Deus abandonou este mundo!)**_

"Quanto quer por ela, Lymnades?" – Jen perguntou novamente. – "Pago qualquer preço".

"Já disse que ela não está a venda" – o subordinado de Julian respondeu secamente – "Ela é um brinquedinho útil".

"Então talvez isso controle sua virilidade" – mal terminou de falar, a jogadora lançou uma adaga contra o homem, contudo, não mirou no coração e sim...

"MALDITA!" – bradou ele contorcendo-se.

"Agora que seu membro favorito está inutilizável, talvez me diga quanto quer pela menina" – a calma com que ela falava era surpreendente. As pessoas da sala já estavam com muita pena do homem, mas não ousaram dizer nada.

"IRMÃ!" – o grito estridente assustou a todos e sem querer Shion apertou o gatilho, fazendo Hilda cair aos seus pés, morta.

Freiya, a irmã de Hilda entrou afoita na sala, e após ver o corpo da irmã, gritou assustada.

Rapidamente, Jen atirou nela, e a loira foi se encontrar com a irmã nos portões do Tártaro.

Mas aquilo atiçou a fúria dos que estavam presentes. Todos sacaram suas armas e começaram a atirar;

"Ouça, Shion" – ela disse protegendo a menina com o próprio corpo, enquanto atirava – "Já deve ter percebido que eu sou a assassina Dama de Espadas e que estava infiltrada na polícia. Antes que pergunte, meus sentimentos por você são verdadeiros, nunca tive tanta certeza na minha vida. Mas isso aqui é mais importante do que tudo. Pegue a menina e a leve de volta para Roma e mate todos os que se puserem em seu caminho. Eu cuido daqui".

"Mas...". – ele começou a falar, mas Jen o puxou para um beijo rápido, mas quente e repleto de emoções.

"Mais nada! Vá! E proteja a Geyssa mais do que tudo!" – ela disse após cessar o beijo.

_Toda a minha dor_

_My destiny is over_

_Nunca vai voltar_

_And this hope above your comprehension_

_Tempo que se foi_

_Is the love you've been dreaming so long_

_Over for me!_

_**(Toda a minha dor**_

_**Meu destino se acabou**_

_**Nunca vai voltar**_

_**E essa esperança acima da sua compreensão**_

_**Tempo que se foi**_

_**Será o amor que sonhas a tanto tempo**_

_**Sobre mim)**_

A situação de Caroline era crítica. Já estava baleada, com hemorragia externa e provavelmente interna também e no meio de um tiroteio.

Ela e Camus estavam de costas um para o outro, protegendo os dois lados. Mas percebeu que nada adiantaria quando viu que estavam na mira de pelo menos doze inimigos.

"Camus...".

"Hum?"

"Acabou"

"Como assim?"

Ela o puxou e fê-lo encará-la.

"Dessa vez não tem escapatória" – seu tom era severo – "Vamos morrer".

"De onde surgiu todo esse pessimismo?" – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Não é pessimismo. Estamos cercados".

Ele olhou para os lados e, realmente estavam cercados.

"O que faremos agora?" – o ruivo perguntou em um suspiro abaixando a arma – "Não vai adiantar mais nada que fizermos".

"Camus..."

"Hum?"

"Eu te amo"

O francês ficou estático por um momento. Acordou apenas quando sentiu os lábios dela cobrirem os seus. Foi um beijo calmo, o mais doce que já experimentara. Doze tiros foram disparados e o sabor do beijo logo se misturou com o sabor do sangue.

_Blood is flowing on the ground_

_Like a river branching red lines_

_Anguish is all around_

_Hope yielding to despair_

_**(Sangue está fluindo na terra,**_

_**Como um rio ramificando-se com linhas vermelhas,**_

_**A angústia está toda em volta,**_

_**A esperança se rende ao desespero)**_

"Hades, me espere nas portas do inferno" – sussurrou Jennifer trocando pela última vez a munição de sua arma.

Assim que Shion saiu, Jen olhou para frente a apontou a arma. Pela última vez.

Vários disparos foram ouvidos. E em pouco tempo, sangue saía por baixo da porta.

_Life is a circunstance_

_Any minute slips away_

_God, please look upon us all_

_Do you give a damn?_

_**(Vida é uma circunstância,**_

_**Todos minutos deslizam,**_

_**Deus, por favor, olhe em cima de todos nós,**_

_**Você é um nada?)**_

"Está fora de forma, Lune" – o loiro de olhos cor âmbar disse com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

A tcheca estreitou os orbes.

"Está cada vez mais abusado, Radamanthys. Por acaso ainda não se recuperou do par de chifres que levou?".

Viu os orbes do loiro faiscarem. E por um momento arrependeu-se de tocar naquele assunto. Radamanthys poderia ser muito violento quando cutucado.

O homem fez um movimento tão rápido que seus olhos não puderam acompanhar e no segundo seguinte, sentiu o cano frio da arma dele contra sua cabeça.

"Vai, atira. Não tenho nada a perder mesmo" – ela disse entre os dentes.

"Não. Eu não ganharia nada matando uma traidora como você. Tenho um peixe maior na minha mira".

Ela viu o inglês tirando a arma de sua cabeça e apontando para um ponto atrás de si. Virou-se e a cena fez seu sangue gelar. Mu estava na mira do inimigo.

Correu de encontro ao tibetano um pouco antes do homem disparar.

"MU!!" – gritou vendo o ariano vira-se para ela.

O homem de cabelos lavanda não viu mais nada. Lune abraçou-o, levando o tiro na altura do pulmão antes de e ambos irem ao chão. Mal caíram, Lune virou-se para o loiro e disparou.

Ainda teve tempo de ver o inimigo caindo antes de perder a consciência e desmaiar nos braços do policial.

_Dancing in the air_

_Spinning leaves in circles giving_

_pleasure to my eyes_

_Sadden my delight_

_When the joy is over laying scattered on the ground_

_**(Dançando no ar,**_

_**Folhas giram em círculos dando**_

_**prazer aos meus olhos,**_

_**Entristecendo meu prazer,**_

_**Quando a alegria estiver acabada dispersando-se na terra)**_

Shion corria com a menina nos braços e com as lágrimas inundando seus belos orbes violeta.

Jennifer havia mentido, mas não conseguia odiá-la. Amava-a demais para isso e sabia que ela correspondia, e aquele beijo... Foi a melhor coisa que já experimentou em toda a sua vida.

Assim como a assassina ordenou, ele atirou em todos que se puseram em seu caminho, até que chegou na saída da enorme empresa. Entrou em um táxi e foi para o aeroporto.

Sua sorte é que estava com os passaportes no bolso e poderia pegar o avião para voltar para a Itália. Geyssa poderia usar o passaporte de Jennifer, pois o ariano sentia que nunca mais voltaria a vê-la.

Instintivamente tocou os lábios que ainda conservavam o gosto do beijo. Deixou algumas lágrimas correrem livremente pelo rosto, até que sentiu um puxão na maga de sua blusa. Olhou para baixo e deu de cara com os inocentes olhos azuis, sorriu ao ver que a garotinha estava bem. Nunca a deixaria sozinha, essa foi a vontade de Jennifer.

"Moço... Cadê aquela moça bonita que estava com a gente?" – ela perguntou com a voz infantil.

"A Jen está viajando".

"Ela morreu, não é?" – os olhinhos voltavam a se encher de lágrimas – "Por minha culpa".

"Não, não" – ele a abraçou – "Não foi sua culpa. Jennifer escolheu morrer".

"Mas por que? Vocês se amavam tanto...".

Aquilo pegou Shion desprevenido. Era tão transparente assim? A ponto de até uma criança perceber?

"Não sei" – ele respondeu depois de alguns minutos – "Mas ela tinha seus motivos".

_Oh! The sun will rise_

_The beginning of creation_

_Oh! Into the skies_

_On the Winds of Destination_

_Carry us away..._

_**(Oh! O Sol se erguerá,**_

_**O início da criação,**_

_**Oh! Nos Céus,**_

_**Nos ventos do destino,**_

_**Seremos carregados)**_

Ana era implacável com sua espada. A katana impecavelmente afiada estava toda ensangüentada. Cortava cabeças, braços pernas, e tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance.

"Ana, saia da minha frente, meu assunto não é com você. Tenho ordens para matar apenas os policias. Carlo quer cuidar pessoalmente das traidoras" – disse o belo homem de cabelos prateados, ele também tinha uma katana.

"É assunto meu se você quer atirar no Dohko. Para chegar até ele, vai ter que passar por mim primeiro" – a russa disse seriamente.

"Não queria ter que fazer isso, mas você não me dá escolha" – Minos disse balançando os ombros e investindo contra a loira.

As duas espadas se chocaram e logo o barulho das lâminas tornou-se repetitivo e cada vez mais rápido, até que em um golpe certeiro, Ana fez a katana voar da mão do rapaz, deixando-o desprotegido.

Estava pronta para matá-lo, quando a voz de Dohko a deteve.

"Ana não!" – ele gritou. – "Não quero que você mate mais ninguém".

Aproveitando a distração da russa, Minos roubou a katana dela e a atravessou.

Dohko não acreditava no que via. Era uma cena de terror. Amparou a queda da moça, vendo-a aninhar-se em seu peito.

Não agüentou e beijou-a. O gosto dela estava misturado com sangue, mas isso não o deteve e continuou movendo sua boca sobre a dela.

Minos via aquela cena e chegou até a ficar penalizado, mas logo lembrou-se de suas ordens e antes de o beijo terminar, enfiou a espada nas costas do policial, atingindo o coração do outro lado. Ana morreu segundos depois.

_(Secret ark of Solomon_

_Hidden in the temple wreck..._

_for the king_

_Many years and centuries_

_Till seven knights from the order_

_**(Arca Secreta de Salomão,**_

_**Escondida na destruição do templo...**_

_**pelo Rei,**_

_**Muitos anos e séculos,**_

_**Até sete cavaleiros da ordem)**_

Ao longe, Drielli viu as amigas caírem, uma a uma. E junto delas seus amados. Pouco tempo antes, também viu Aldebaran, Aiolia e Aiolos também caírem. Sentiu seus olhos marejarem. Foram treinadas juntas, por mestres diferentes, mas juntas. Depois foram separadas e cada uma voltou para seu país, até que foram chamadas para trabalharem juntas.

Por um momento, refletiu se tudo aquilo valia a pena. Trocou as amigas e a proteção da Máfia por Kanon, e no final, o que aconteceria? Sentia que morreria, como elas. Então, a amargura da culpa tomou conta de si.

Virou-se e viu Máscara da Morte frente a frente com Kanon. Encaravam-se de modo frio.

"Máscara da Morte, suas contas devem ser acertadas comigo, e não com ele. A culpa é minha" – a inglesa interferiu.

"Muito pelo contrário. A culpa é minha. Eu superestimei vocês. Confiei em vocês. Achei que nunca seriam capazes de me trair, eram a minha elite de assassinas, mas eu me enganei. Agora tudo o que tenho que fazer é eliminá-los" – o gênio do crime confidenciou enquanto apontava a temível FN five seven para o policial.

"Pois bem, elimine a mim então. Eu levei as outras a te trair. Kanon não tem nada ver com isso" – o tom que ela usava era decidido.

"Não seja apressada, Naja. Os dois morrerão".

Kanon estava calado. Tinha visto o irmão morrer, assim como também viu todos os outros caírem. Seu motivo de viver agora era Drielli, apenas Drielli. E sabia que esta também morreria, se não fosse naquele momento, seria depois, mas a Máfia não ia deixá-la em paz.

"Qual o seu último desejo, Naja?" – perguntou o assassino.

"Bem... suponho que vá matar o Kanon também, não é?".

"Elementar".

"Quero que mate nós dois ao mesmo tempo" – disse a inglesa abaixando a cabeça – "Não vou resistir".

"E você, policial?".

"O mesmo do dela".

"Oh, que meigo! Vamos lá então!".

Elli e Kanon abraçaram-se, e após trocarem um singelo "eu te amo", beijaram-se apaixonadamente.

Um disparo foi ouvido e um segundo depois, o outro.

O casal caiu, ainda abraçados, sorrindo.

_Down the tunnels of the past_

_Learning from the undisclosed..._

_all the way!_

_Holding dreams on zealous hands_

_All those archives_

_Lost and wasted_

_Somewhere in the battle fields_

_**(Descobrindo os túneis do passado,**_

_**Aprendendo que não foi divulgado,**_

_**todo o caminho.**_

_**Segurando os sonhos nas suas mãos zelosas,**_

_**Todos aqueles arquivos,**_

_**perdidos e desperdiçados,**_

_**Em algum lugar no campo de batalha)**_

Carlo riu como um lunático. A última das traidoras tinha caído. Agora faltava apenas terminar o que elas começaram.

"Minos! Balrong! Gisty!" – ele chamou cada um dos seus melhores assassinos – "Matem a Kido" – ordenou.

Os subordinados assentiram, mas quando iam entrar na delegacia, cada um levou um tiro, antes mesmo der passar pela porta.

"O que?" – o gênio do crime olhou assustado para o ocorrido.

"Não tão rápido, Máscara da Morte" – um loiro saiu da delegacia enquanto guardava a arma em seu colete.

"Quem é você?"

"Eu? Eu sou seu anjo da morte".

_Farewell to common world_

_Templars are watching_

_and guarding the scrolls_

_Shields of faith the knights behold_

_All Manuscripts of the sacred laws are there_

_**(Cartas de despedidas ao mundo comum,**_

_**Templários estão assistindo,**_

_**e guardando os pergaminhos,**_

_**Protetores da fé que os cavaleiros estão segurando,**_

_**Todos os manuscritos das sagradas leis estão lá)**_

A arma do assassino disparou cinco balas que foram na direção do loiro, mas elas param a centímetros de atingi-lo.

Carlo olhou atônito para aquilo, vendo as balas virarem em sua direção e logo depois atingirem-no na altura do coração, como se ele tivesse atirado em si mesmo.

"O que é você?" – ele perguntou enquanto sua visão ficava turva.

"Digamos que eu sou o Homem mais Próximo de Deus" – o loiro respondeu vendo o assassino cair.

_Dancing in the air_

_Spinning leaves in circles _

_Giving pleasure to my eyes_

_Arise!_

_**(Dançando no ar,**_

_**Folhas giram em círculos **_

_**Dando prazer aos meus olhos**_

_**Levante-se!)**_

"Senhor Mu Singh?" – a médica chegou.

"Sim" – o ariano levantou-se da cadeira. Após Lune desmaiar, ele não pensou em mais nada. Sua primeira reação foi sair daquele tiroteio e levá-la para um hospital.

"Eu sou Maia Sorovar, clínica geral. Lamento informá-lo, mas o estado da senhorita Lune Brannes Hasselbach é bastante delicado. A bala foi retirada, mas ela perfurou o pulmão. A senhorita está respirando com o auxílio de aparelhos, mas ela não vai agüentar por muito tempo. Lamento".

Mu levou a mão ao rosto. Não podia ser... Lune não.

"Posso vê-la?" - ele finalmente perguntou.

"Sim, ela está no quarto 104 e senhor Singh... Seria melhor, para ela que des...".

"Entendi, obrigado" – ele logo saiu dali.

Maia suspirou. Ás vezes seu trabalho era bastante injusto. Não se conformava em ver casais sendo separados. Mas enfim, não podia fazer mais nada.

_Oh! The sun will rise_

_The beginning of creation_

_Oh! Into the skies_

_On the Winds of Destination_

_Carry us away..._

_**(Oh! O Sol se erguerá,**_

_**O início da criação,**_

_**Oh! Nos Céus,**_

_**Nos ventos do destino,**_

_**Seremos carregados)**_

Mú entrou sorrateiramente no quarto da tcheca. Ela estava tão mudada... Os aparelhos ligados em si lhe davam uma aparência tão frágil... Diferente daquela assassina ardilosa e cínica que estava acostumado a ver.

Chegou perto dela e tocou em seu rosto, afastando uma mecha de sua franja que caía sobre os olhos. Observou suas pálpebras tremerem, e logo depois ela abriu os olhos. Piscou repetidas vezes tentando acostumar-se à claridade, e assim que seus olhos conseguiram um foco, viu-se admirando os belos orbes cor esmeralda do ariano.

"Mu...".

"Shhh" – ele a calou – "Não faça esforços".

"Não... Não faz di... diferença" – ela disse ofegante e com dificuldade – "Vou... morrer mesmo".

Ele abaixou o olhar,

"Não fique... assim, ia aconte... acontecer mais ce... cedo ou mais tarde. Ca... Carlo nunca me deixa... ria em paz".

"Sim, eu sei... Quer alguma coisa?".

"Mu... Me beija".

"O que?" – ele piscou confuso como se tivesse entendido errado.

"Por favor... me beija" – pela primeira vez, a mulher antes conhecida como Anjo da Morte suplicou algo.

"Mas... E Milo?".

"O que... tem ele?".

"Não o ama?".

Ela permitiu-se sorriu ao observar a confusão nos olhos do policial.

"Não, eu... eu amo você".

Mu sorriu e colou seus lábios nos dela, em uma dança lenta e sensual, assim que se separaram, olharam-se por alguns segundos, até que Lune quebrou o silêncio.

"Quero que desligue os aparelhos".

"Ficou louca!?"

"Não vou... esperar um transplante de pulmão e... e sobreviver na base do imunossupressor**(3)**. Sem dizer que... os subordinados de Carlo virão atrás da minha cabeça... Por favor, desligue os aparelhos ou... ou eu o farei.

Os belos orbes esmeralda encheram-se de lágrimas. Tomou os lábios dela novamente. Desta vez o beijo foi sôfrego e apaixonado. E antes que cessasse o beijo, puxou o plug in da tomada do aparelho.

Lune ainda sorriu mais uma vez, mas depois sua respiração tornar-se pesada. Mu não agüentou ver aquilo. Beijou-a mais uma vez, sentindo cada vez mais que os lábios sob os seus ficavam parados, até que o último resquício de vida de esvaiu do belo corpo da tcheca, e o monitor cardíaco ao seu lado apresentou uma linha reta, que evidenciava sua morte.

_Old leaves will be falling_

_Old trees will remain_

_Whirlwind carries you away_

_For tomorrow be the same_

_**(Folhas antigas cairão**_

_**Árvores antigas permanecerão**_

_**Os Tornados carregam vocês,**_

_**Para que o amanhã seja o mesmo)**_

Assim que o crepúsculo estendeu seu manto carmesim, as piras funerárias foram acesas.

O fogo consumia os corpos, a fumaça subia aos céus como a alma dos mortos, reverenciando a lua e as estrelas. Impregnando a noite com seu canto celestial e embalando as pessoas que dormiam.

As cinzas jogadas no mar foram levadas pelo Mediterrâneo, abençoando, assim, todos os seres aquáticos.

**-- Fim --**

**Epílogo:**

Aquela passagem ficou conhecida como "O Massacre de Roma", que foi realmente uma carnificina. Várias pessoas perderam suas vidas naquele dia.

Desde então, muito pouco ouço falar da Máfia, parece que com a morte do chefão, a organização ficou desestabilizada, e de certo modo é melhor assim. Os índices de criminalidade diminuíram drasticamente e espero que assim continue.

Já fazem seis anos que as meninas se foram, mas constantemente são lembradas por aqui. Uns ainda as odeiam, outros as amam... Enfim, há várias opiniões. Quanto a mim, mantenho-me neutro quanto ao assunto.

As coisas mudaram por aqui desde aquele dia. O sr. James Hoflermn pegou 16 anos de prisão e faz dois anos que a sra.Gislaine Hoflermn faleceu. Shion adotou a Geyssa e o Daniel e o Mu ajuda a cuidar deles. A Geyssa adora ficar aqui na delegacia, ela tem 14 anos agora e não duvido que ela se tornará uma excelente detetive.

Julian Sollo, o criminoso conhecido como Possêidon veio aqui se desculpar com Shion pelo ocorrido na empresa. Dá a entender que ele e Jennifer eram amigos e se ele estivesse na empresa naquele dia, provavelmente ninguém teria morrido.

Mu e Milo estão mais amigos do que nunca. Lune foi importante para os dois, pois colocou o escorpião na linha e roubou o coração do carneirinho, mas não pensem que sou sentimentalista, é que eles não fazem questão de esconder isso de ninguém. E Mu daria um ótimo pai, se querem saber, vejo o carinho com que ele cuida dos irmãos Hoflermn e fico imaginando o que ele faria com um filho próprio... mas enfim, isso não me diz respeito.

O ocorrido com as assassinas deixou a Saori mais alerta para quem ela admite na equipe, o que também serviu para deixá-la mais tolerável, pois está menos irritante.

Eu estou levando a vida. Até hoje ninguém sabe quem foi o responsável pela morte do grande Carlo Dallarte, e prefiro que continue assim. O Homem mais Próximo de Deus não pode se exibir muito.

-

-

_**Sentimentos Proibidos, por Akand Shaka Gautama**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**N/A:** _Oie! Enton... non tenho muito para falar, o mais importante vocês já sabem. Amei escrever essa fic e ela me deu muita alegria. Sei que devem estar querendo me matar agora por ter feito todas as meninas morrerem, mas desde o início eu planejava isso._

_Ah, "Akand" significa "calma" achei que combinava com o Shaka xDD._

_Beijos_

_Até logo_

**Vocabulário:**

**(1) Alea jacta est:** "A sorte está lançada", frase que Júlio César disse às margens do rio Rubicão, em 52 a.C

**(2): FN five seven:** Foi desenvolvida ao mesmo tempo que a FN P90 (que já apareceu na fic, na mão da Verônica), em 1995 não existe outra pistola no mundo como a FN Five SeveN. As balas podem atravessar qualquer tipo de colete ou de capacete existente na atualidade. A pistola é ao mesmo tempo menor, mais leve e com maior capacidade do que a maioria das pistolas 9mm padrão. Tem uma coronha anatômica e quase não produz coice na hora dos disparos, fazendo com que seja muito fácil atirar com precisão. O único problema real da Five SeveN é que ala ainda não foi utilizada em uma batalha real, já que seu objetivo primário é ser usada contra oponentes com coletes. Devido à capacidade dos projéteis da FN atravessarem coletes, ela provavelmente jamais será vendida para consumidores civis. E assim como a Desert Eagle, os projéteis desta pistola também podem atravessar caixote ou portas. É de longe a pistola mais precisa que existe e possui um grande pente com 20 balas e quase nenhum coice devido aos disparos. É uma arma muito versátil e uma boa escolha para chefões do crime.

**(3)Imunossupressor:** Quando alguém recebe um órgão, os anticorpos tendem a atacar esse orgões, pois é um corpo estranho entrando no organismo. Os imunossupressores servem para "enganar" os anticorpos, deste modo eles não atacam o órgão. O problema real é que a pessoa precisa passar o resto da vida tomando esse medicamento e se esquecer... Já era.


End file.
